Sean's High School Adventures!
by Nick.exe
Summary: Okay, the title's crap, but i can't really think of a good title. This fic is pretty much focused on Sean, and what he does when he goes to boarding school in Electopia.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fic in awhile (old ones got deleted, don't bother searching), so I'm going to try my best to do well. I'd like for it to become a weekly updated fic, but right now I only have an hour and a half to write it, so it may not be weekly. That's all I have to say for myself right now, so I'll just get right into the story (after the disclaimer). I also want to give credit to Anime Master Zero for the idea of having Axl as Sean's navi. Once again, HIS IDEA! NOT MINE! (Therefore, he does have the right to hurt me, and/or flame me repeatedly, or ask me kindly to give him credit every chapter, which I probably will do.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Megaman franchise. The following story is fictitious and not supported by any person affiliated said franchise, and only a few characters are owned by me.

Summary: Wow! A Fic that takes place in the Megaman Battle Network universe, and as of now there is no plan for Lan and/or Megaman to make an appearance. This story takes place in Electopia, with Sean as a main character attending a boarding high school.

"Well, this is it," said Sean, glancing at the screen of his PET "you ready to go?" He had decided to go to a boarding school in Electopia, since he was rather… well recognized even though Gospel had been broken up for years. He dislike all the attention, and chose a school that looked like it was a very well funded, and also had a wide variety of courses that he enjoyed. He was starting his sophomore year, and he hoped that he was up to date with the education he had received at his old high school in Netopia

"Yeah, I guess," Chimed in Axl.

"Are you sure that you have all those translation programs up to date, just in case I don't remember a word or something?"

"Sean, you've been studding Electopian for about five years, you were at the top of your class, _and_ you been using it as your normal language for a week now, just in preparation. If you were going to need a translation, you would have already checked."

"Still…"

"Fine, I'll check it." Axl walked over to the single Mr. Prog. In his PET. "Are you the most current translation program?"

"YES, I AM THE MOST RECENT RELEASE OF THE ELECTOPIAN LANGUAGE TRANSLATOR PROGRAM, SIR!"

"That's good"

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ASSISTANCE, SIR?"

"Not right now, but stay activated"

"OKAY, SIR"

"Why do you keep calling me sir?"

"BECAUSE, IN ELECTOPIA, ONE USES SIR TO-"

"I get it. Just… stop calling me sir. It makes me uncomfortable"

"OKAY!"

"Good"

"SIR!"

"Well, this is not exactly what I expected," said Sean, looking at his dorm. He had arrived a couple of hours before the other boarders would arrive, and because of that had the best choice of the dorms. His dorm was moderately sized, with two beds on either side, separated by a window, under which were two old, worn desks, pushed together so they were facing each other. The walls were painted a faded blue, almost to the point that they were gray. The beds were newer as well as the mattresses, which had been recently made. The teacher that had shown him to the room had told him that later in the day the boarders would be able to go and buy furnishings for their rooms.

"Well, It could be worse," Said another boarder, walking into the room. He had shaggy brown hair that covered his ears and fell over the collar of the green polo that he was wearing. He was a little under six feet tall, and was about average weight for his height. He was wearing a green polo and jeans, and had an inactive dark green and gold PET clipped to a belt loop.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Last year, I was three rooms down, and halfway through the year the ceiling fell in, and I had to move. My name's Nick, by the way. I guess I'm you're roommate"

"Mine's Sean"

"Cool. Where are you from?"

"Netopia. You?"

"I live in Electopia, but far enough away that it was better for me to pay to board rather than driving."

"Wait, you paid your own boarding fees?"

"Yeah, I inherited a lot from my grandfather."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Hey Sean, you have e-mail" Said Axl from his pet. "It's just the bank confirming that the officials have transferred some money to our account."

"Hey, is that your navi?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. Axl, This is Nick," said Sean, handing Axl's PET to Nick.

"Hello," said Axl

"Nice to meet you," said Nick. He looked up at Sean, "I'm sorry, but I can't introduce you to my navi right now, he's… working on something right now."

"That's okay."

Nick was about to say something when a standard navi, obviously using a copybot, wheeled up a dolly with a few large boxes on this.

"Oh, Hey Jeeves," Said Nick.

"Hello, Nick. It's great to see you back this year." Replied the navi," I do believe this is all your luggage."

"Yeah, and there's the stuff in storage, but you don't have to worry about that," said Nick, starting to lift one of the boxes.

"You want some help?" asked Sean.

"Sure, but be careful, because there's a lot of fragile stuff in there."

"Okay"

The first box contained Nick's computer, which had a fairly large screen and a camera, in which Axl was jacked into so he could watch and be seen.

"Hey Nick," Sean said, holding a metal cylinder shaped object the size of a 2 liter coke bottle, with wires running all over and around it, with a hinged top, "What's this?"

"Be careful with that!" said Nick, "It's fragile."

"But what is it?"

Nick took the object and set it on the desk, and connected it to the computer. "Have you ever heard of nanotechnology?"

"Yeah. Isn't it like really small robots, or something?

"That's close enough. That cylinder produces nanobots, which are of my own design. Hey, Axl, do you see that link protected by the passcode?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Here's the password," said Nick, typing the password into the computer, "When I tell you to, step on to the link.

"Okay… will this hurt me?"

"It shouldn't." Nick reached behind the object and flipped a switch. "Go ahead and try."

"Right." Axl stepped onto the link and disappeared.

"Would you like to tell me where you just sent my navi?" Asked Sean, rather nervously.

"In there," Nick grunted, tilting his head to the cylinder, while typing rapidly. The cylinder, now powered up, started to make whirring noises and after about five or six minutes, a _ping!_ Was heard.

"Would you like to open it, or shall I," Said Nick.

"I will, I guess." Said Sean, grabbing the top of the cylinder and opening it. Something sprang out of the cylinder once it was open, and hovered around Sean's eye level.

"Hey Sean," said Axl, about only a foot tall, "What's up"

"How… Who… What?" Was all that Sean could say.

"Axl is, right now, contained inside the group of nanobots that are crowded loosely, for their size, which is nearly invisible to the naked eye, that form his structure. The nanobots are solar powered, but they also have about a two hour battery, each."

"So, what you're saying is that I'm in a miniature copybot?" Said Axl.

"Sort of. What is different is that copybots only need to take small amounts of damage to be destroyed, and couldn't use battlechips. You, right now, on the other hand, will need to take a large amount of damage, and, in the event that the nanobots are destroyed, you will automatically be jacked into the nearest sensor, allowing you to not be destroyed, but rather be able to return to your operator unscathed."

"Wow, so Axl can take a physical for anytime he wants, provided he can get into your computer?"

"Yeah. Just be careful, because only standard melee battlechips, like sword or something like that, work effectively. Ranged energy attacks, like cannon, take too much energy to use, and will drain the battery in the nanobots to a dangerous level, while projectile attacks, like shotgun, will actually decrease the nanobots density rate."

"Cool!" Sean and Axl said at the same time.

"And, so it won't take hours to produce more, when you want to jack out of the nanobots, just get back into the Nanoproducer. That way, the nanobots will be stored and saved for later use. Oh, by the way, can I see your PET, Sean?"

"Yeah. Why do you need it?"

"I just need to adjust something so that you can send Axl battlechips when he's in nanoform," said Nick, flipping open the PET's access panel and using a screwdriver to put in a small computer chip.

"So that's what you call it when a navi is like this?" Said Sean still amazed, looking at Axl.

"Yup. Why don't you two help me get unpacked the rest of the way?" said Nick, "you'll find that Axl has the strength of a normal human adult, even when he's that small."

They all worked and unpacked Nick's boxes, which were all filled with tech stuff, and then started talking about school.

"So, is The Greene School hard?" Asked Sean, sitting on his bed, checking all of his battlechips and arranging his folder.

"Not really, depending on what teachers you get." Said Nick, using the computer to program something.

"That's cool, I guess. So, you're an inventor, I take it?"

"Yeah. I'm told that I could, if I wanted to, be very good at just about any sport, but I prefer to just sail and work with technology."

"Well, if you're really good with technology, you must be excellent at netbattles." Said Axl, from his PET.

"I don't netbattle very much," Nick said.

"Why?"

"I don't like to"

"So what you're saying is that you won't even delete viruses?" said Sean

"I do fight viruses, but only when they're putting my navi in danger."

"Does your navi agree with this?" said Axl

"To an extent, yes."

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked

"Long story."

"Whatever."

"Hey, since I'm all unpacked, do you want to go and grab a pizza or something?"

"Umm… there isn't anyone to give us a ride…"

"That's okay, I have my license and a car."

Nick showed Axl how to store and jack out of the nanobots, and then they went downstairs to check out. They were headed out when a rather large person stepped in front of Nick.

"Are you going to netbattle me this year, loser?" asked the kid.

"I don't want to," said Nick, "Also, I doubt that you can convince me to, and judging on your performance to try to get me to netbattle last year, I don't see us netbattling anytime soon"

"Whatever, pointdexter," said the kid, pushing Nick out of the way and walking on, "and you new friend won't last long either, if he's like you"

Nick picked himself up, for he had tripped over his own feet and fallen, started walking to the school parking lot and said to Sean, "well, I guess you've met Spencer Kel."

"Why don't you just nettbattle him?"

"I told you, I don't like to netbattle, and even if I did, he just want to fight me more and more."

"Okay. By the way, where's your car?"

"It's right here, said Nick, standing next to a dark green Lotus Elise.

"Yeah, right, you couldn't possibly own an Elise."

Nick's only response was to fish the keys out of his pocket, unlock the car, get in, and start it.

"Never mind."

Later that night, while Sean was sleeping, Nick's PET quietly beeped once. "Welcome back," said Nick, picking up the PET and looking at the screen.

"Sorry I'm late," the navi said, " I was just being thorough. "

So! What do you think! Yeah, I know I'm being an ass, not describing Nick's navi just yet, but in the next chapter or so I'll introduce him. I plan on introducing a lot more characters. All I can saw now is the writer's standard plea, read and review. And by review, I don't mean, "Your story sucked so bad my eyes vomited." I mean, "your story was so bad my eyes vomited because of the flagrant grammatical errors and plot holes", or, "I like your story, but could you please do…" I do, unlike other authors, will accept offers to use a person and/or a navi created by you, the reader, but only for a while. E-mail your character(s) to me at nickbrown. . I want detail, though, so don't just say, (Name) and (Name) should be in the story, because I want descriptions and abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I would like to thank all two of you people that read and reviewed my story for reviewing. If you read it, why can't you take the extra five seconds to just type a review like "It's good, write more, faster." That just took me about seven seconds to type. That's all I want, not an elaborate analytical review.

Anyways, that rant aside, thank you for reading my fic, at least. I have also decided to give anyone who wants (within a reasonable number, about 5 to 8) to have a permanent spot (s) in the fic. Whether it's one of Sean's teachers to one of his new friends to a shady guy who hangs around the entrance to the school for no real reason, to one of the bad guys. I have some problems with creating original characters (actually, most that I will introduce that are my own are based off of people I know), and would like help populating the fic. Also, things in are authors notes, usually put there by me for clarification for you, the reader.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Megaman Franchise, and I would also like to give credit to Anime Master Zero for the Axl as Sean's navi idea. This story is completely fictional. Any relation to any places, people (aside from my friends, who have ok'd it) and locations are _entirely coincidental._

What… Where am I?_ Nick tries looks around. He can barely move his head, because it seems to be held in place in the same chair that his hands are restrained in by something that felt like a helmet. _Oh, please no, please, please no! He couldn't have been serious! It can't happen to me! It CAN'T!_ He hears footsteps…_

"_Ah, I see that you have awakened," _

"_Why are you doing this to me! It won't work!"_

"_But I must try, you see, because otherwise I wouldn't be sure…"_

"_But you'll kill me!"_

"_Not quite."_

"_Please, don't! Pl-AAAHHHH" Mind numbing pain raced through his body,_

"_HA HA HA HA HA HA" cackled the man, watching computer screens beside the chair._

Nick's eyes snapped open with the maniacal laughter still echoing in his head. He glanced at the clock on the desk beside his desk. 4:27. He got up, walked to the closet, and slowly pulled on his school clothes, which was a green oxford shirt and kaki pants, setting a gold tie on his desk before pulling his PET out of it's dock charger putting on his modified watch, and walking out of the room to his bathroom next to his dorm room.

"Good morning, Nick!" His navi said cheerfully, after Nick had set it down on the bathroom counter. His body was covered in a dark green body suit with gold boots and gold lines running all over him in random paths Think Bug style Megaman from MBN3 and a computer keyboard just the letters and numbers over the letter keys, not the directional keys or numpad attached over his right forearm, placed to cover the back of his hand until it reached his knuckles. He did not have an insignia on him. He had a helmet that was similar to a Rebel pilot's Just to clarify, the helmet that Luke Skywalker wears in his X-wing in Star Wars, but green, with a removable gold mouth guard, with a small screen positioned just over his right eye. He had brown hair, and looked similar to his operator.

"Says who, Modman?"

"The dream again?" his navi said, quickly recognizing Nick's mood.

"Yup," said Nick, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing two pills from his auto-dispenser, quickly popping them in his mouth, swallowing them with a sip of water.

"You really can't let that start your day off this bad."

"I know, it's just-"

"Talking about it only makes it worse."

"I know." Nick stared at himself in the mirror. _Why me? Why not someone else? Why not him?_ He wiped his face with a damp washcloth, and walked back to his and Sean's room, glancing at his watch. 5:00. _Why can't I have the dream later, like at five thirty, so I'll have at least another hour of sleep._ He sat down at his desk and jacked his navi into the computer.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked his navi.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I need you to do a background check on him," Nick said, aiming the webcam clipped to the top of his computer, getting a good angle of a sleeping Sean.

"Why?"

"I have a hunch…"

"Where do you want me to check? You realize the school database just has medical information."

"Well, he seems to be connected with the Officials…"

"You realize one of these days one of your 'hunches' is going to get me in trouble for hacking into restricted databases." His navi sighed, and started to head towards the exit link.

"Hey, be careful…"

"I always am."

Nick glanced at his watch. 5:59. He was sitting on his bed, waiting for Jeeves (the school's butler navi/semi-mascot) to bring him his schedule. He turned to Sean, and glanced at his watch. Ten… Nine… Eight… he started to count.

The first thing Sean woke to was a very loud, obnoxious bell. He jumped up, shouting, "Where's the fire!"

"You… are an… idiot," said Nick, between loud bursts of laughter.

"What do you mean?" said Sean, still slightly startled.

"Yeah, what do you mean," echoed his navi peeved at having his operator insulted in the first sentence out of Nick's mouth that he heard.

"That's just the wakeup bell."

"What?" said Sean, confused and a little amazed.

"The Greene School used to be a military training facility, so they had a bell schedule. When it was turned into a school, after it was a hotel, it was reused for separating periods. Unfortunately, the bell schedule was hardwired into the system, every single day, except for the weekends, thank goodness, the first bell at 6:00 is a wakeup call."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What, that you get woken up two hours and forty-five minutes before school starts?"

"No, that this dump used to be a hotel."

After Sean got dressed and Jeeves had delivered both Nick's and Sean's class scheduled (as well as sharing a laugh with Nick when he was told about Sean's first "alarm"), Nick sat down on his bed and looked at his schedule.

"Hmm… World History 1st, then Literature, then Biology, then Sharian, lunch, study hall, geometry, then virus busting 101 8th." The teen mumbled to himself.

"Um… Nick, could you explain the schedule to me?" asked Sean, bewildered by the format.

"Sure. There are 8 forty-five class periods a day, starting at 8:30. Between each class there are five minutes, so you can get to your next class. Between second and third period, though, there is a half hour "activities" period. Also, your lunch is either fourth or fifth period. Here, let me see your schedule." Sean handed over the schedule, and Nick started looking at it, "Okay, Literature 1st, then calculus (you're taking calculus?), then Biology… sweet, we have the same teacher… then drama, then lunch 5th period (same as me), then World History, study hall, then virus busting 101."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Also, so you don't lose money over this, boarders (like you and me) don't have to pay for any food sold on campus, with a few exceptions, most of which are fund-raisers."

"Sweet. We have Virus busting together."

"Yeah."

"I thought you didn't delete viruses."

"Just because I don't like to hunt down and delete viruses, I still want to be able to defend myself."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast. You want anything?"

"Uh… What are you having?"

"I'm going to the dorm kitchen, and probably make an omelet, or something."

"I'll take one of those."

Nick walked out of the room, and Sean started to get dressed. He had learned that the school had a dress code, so he put on a blue oxford shirt, a red tie, and some dark gray pants.

"Hey, Axl, what time is it in Netopia right now?"

"Well, it's 6:30 here, so it's between 9:00 and 11:00 right about now, depending on where it is in Netopia."

"That's good. Can you call Chaud, please?"

"Umm… Why?"

"I just need to talk to him."

Chaud was sitting at his desk. He had recently been promoted to vice CEO of IPC, as well as becoming one of the head officials. He usually got his work done quickly and early. Right now, he had finished most of the paper pushing his father had thought he could handle, which wasn't a lot, so he was trying to look busy. What he really was doing was playing Halo on his computer against Protoman. He had discovered video games around the time that he had been assigned to observe Mayor Cain, and had become a fairly good gamer. He was just about to snipe Protoman from behind when his phone started ringing.

"Protoman, put the game on hold."

"Yes, sir."

"This is Chaud."

"Hey Chaud, this is Sean."

"What do you want, convict." Chaud had never really forgiven Sean about Gospel, and was mildly annoyed that he was the official assigned to aid Sean, in case he needed a different foster family, money, wanted to report suspicious activity (A.K.A. fanatics bent on reviving Gospel).

"I'm not a convict anymore. Anyway, I need you to run an I.D. on this guy," said Sean, pulling up a picture of Nick that he had had Axl take when Nick wasn't looking, "His name is Nick Amend."

"And why exactly do you think I would do this, convict?"

"It's your job, and stop calling me convict."

"Fine, I'll do it. And besides, once a convict, always a convict." Chaud hung up, and turned back to his game. "You heard what he said."

"I'll get right on it," said Protoman, preparing to leave.

"Wait," said Chaud, shooting Protoman square in the back of the neck, winning the game, "Now go."

Sean breathed deeply and counted to ten before going on a very long and explicit rant about Chaud and his mother. Then started walking down the hall, towards the kitchen

"You realize he just does that because he knows it pisses you off, and because he can," said Axl

"Yeah, I know. I wonder how long it takes Nick to cook just two omelets?" said Sean, sitting down at the table.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought to get the bacon right," said Nick, carrying two large plates over.

"I thought you were just going to make an omelet!" Sean said, looking at his plate. I had a large amount of bacon, some sausages, a half a grapefruit, and also a cheese and mushroom omelet.

"I cook," said Nick, looking embarrassed, "and sometimes I get… carried away…"

"That's fine," said Sean, through a mouthful of sausage, "This is great!"

"I made it myself."

"When did you have the time?"

"I got here a couple of weeks earlier, because I have friends that live here."

"Then why did you just get your luggage yesterday?"

"I had it shipped."

"Ok."

After breakfast, it was time to go to class. Literature was fun, and calculus was, well, calculus. Unfortunately, there was a school wide assembly to welcome new students during activities, so Sean didn't see Nick until biology. Biology was pretty easy for Sean, since he had taken it last year, because of the difference in schools. As he was leaving, Nick walked up to him.

"You know where the cafeteria is, right?"

"Yeah, it's part of the main hall, right?"

"Yeah. I sit at the first round table to the left, with my friends. Come and sit with us."

"Okay."

Sean went to drama, which was fun. He had always enjoyed acting, and was really good at it. At his old school, he had played Marc Antony last year in _Julius Cesar._ Apparently he was so good at it that people actually went to it two times, just to see his famous funeral speech. He felt natural acting out others people's lives, maybe because he just wanted to escape from the attention of his own. He also liked to produce plays, but normally he would rather act. He got there and met everyone. He already has determined that his competition for the lead roles would be Garret, a quiet kid, but only until he had to act. When he acted it was marvelous, almost as good as Sean.

After drama, Sean made his way from the auditorium to the main hall. He had left Drama a couple of minutes before the bell. He went, grabbed a burger and some fries, as well as a soda, and sat down at the first round table to the left, closest to the entrance. He was eating when a guy his age and an older, probably a senior, girl walked by. The girl set her backpack down, and then walked to the lunch line, after glancing at him for a second. They returned in about five minutes, accompanied by another boy about Sean's age and two girls, one Sean's age and one that seemed to be about the age of the older girl.

"Who's the new kid?" said one of the boys, a blond about 5'7" with freckles all over his face.

"How should I know, he wasn't in any of my classes." said the brunet boy, who was about two or three inches under six feet, with a mild case of acne.

"He wasn't in any of mine and Liz's classes, so we don't know him" said one of the senior girls. She had brown hair, was skinny but well built, and had a clear, but slightly pale complexion.

"Hey, kid, who are you, and why are you sitting here?" said the other senior, who was also brunette, who was slightly heavier than normal, and rather top-heavy too, rather loud and directly.

"Well… my name's Sean, and I live in-"

"Sorry I'm late guys. Sean, starting from the left of you, going clockwise, this is Julie the pale girl, Marco the blond with freckles Lisa loud brunette, Emerson brunet with acne, and Holly, and me."

"Hi," said Holly, smiling at him. She was also a brunette. She had long, radiant, strait hair that fell an inch past her shoulders. She was about five feet three inches tall, had blue eyes, a perfect complexion, and an extremely well sculpted body. Sean had to admit she was one of the best looking girls he had ever seen.

"Uh… Hi everyone," said Sean, looking at all of them.

"So, how was everyone's first day of school?"

"Same as last year" said Julie.

"Hard" said Marco.

"Boring!" Liz half yelled, half pouted.

"I don't care." was all Emerson would say.

"Easy," said Holly, still looking at Sean.

"By the way, Nick, How was your date on Friday?" asked Julie

Nick went bright red and quietly mumbled something about getting stood up.

"What was that, Nick? You got stood up?" yelled Marco, causing a small amount of people to turn and look, much to Nick's dismay.

"Marco, be quiet. You know how Nick has self-esteem issues." said Julie, holding Marco's hand. They were obviously dating.

"Ha Ha" said Liz, not laughing, but really mocking him.

"You shouldn't get all depressed and sad about one date." Said Emerson, a little pissed off at Nick.

"Aww, that's so sad, who was it?" asked Holly "Does she go to Greene?"

"I think she's a freshman this year." mumbled Nick, extremely interested at staring at his plate of fish, blushing even more.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. Maybe you should ask her out again, or make sure she didn't get the wrong directions." Holly said, looking at Nick, truly looking empathetic.

"I don't really want to…" said Nick, "Besides, she'll just stand me up again."

"Dude, stop beating yourself up. You are a good-looking guy. You don't have acne, you always have a tan, and al you need to do is lose five pounds and you'd be fine," said Emerson, looking slightly irritated.

"Whatever…"

"Well, Marco and I really hope that you find that special someone," said Julie.

"Even though you- mph!" started Marco, only to have his mouth covered by Julie's hand.

"Honey, I think it would be best if you kept your mouth shut."

"But why, Nick does OUCH!" Marco jerked as if he was kicked from under the table.

"Yes, Marco, keep your mouth shut."

Lunch after that was just the normal high school talk, who has what when, who's "with" who, why is _she_ wearing _that_. At 1:15, the second bell rang. On his way to class, Sean pulled out his PET. "Axl, have you got anything from Chaud?"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"Chaud sent you an e-mail. He wants you to call him at your earliest convenience. He says that he's up until midnight, so call him before eight, our time. Oh, and he also says 'don't be around people when you call'."

"And…"

"He managed to write a five hundred word e-mail, only using the word convict in relation to you thirty times."

"Hm… I think he's getting soft…"

Nick was walking to class with Holly.

"The new kid's hot," said Holly, "What's his story?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"Well, okay."

"So… What's up with you?"

"Nothing really. By the way, dibs."

"Dibs?"

"On Sean."

"But you can't call dibs on a person"

"Yeah, I can. Dibs. There, I just did it again. Dibs."

"But…"

"Dibs."

"Look, he probably…"

Before he could finish, Holly walked into her class, leaving Nick standing there dumbfounded. "Whatever," he said, looking down at his PET. Modman was still not there. "I wish he'd get back soon…"

Modman was wandering around the Undernet, looking for his normal informant on the location of the link into the Official's net headquarters, who was missing. _Where can he be?_ The navi thought to himself,_ He's never done this before. I wonder if his operator was fired_. He continued to look around, until finally he thought he heard something. He was in the back of the Undernet, when he thought he heard a large explosion coming from the Graveyard. _I wonder…_ The navi quickly opened a connection to his PET, calling Nick.

Nick was just about to fall asleep in study hall when his PET started to beep quickly. He quickly pulled out his chips, and accepted the connection to Modman. His teacher looked up at him.

"This had better be homework, or an emergency…" The teacher started.

"It is, Ma'am, I'm sure of it." He quickly put on a headphone, one that he had designed to allow him to communicate subvocally.

"Nick, I need a weapon, or some defense"

"Why?"

"I'm heading into the Graveyard. There seems to be a large battle happening, and I want to investigate."

"You think our contact is involved?"

"I think so."

"Here, try this," Nick said, slotting in a Lifeaura chip in. The faintly visible aura glowed and surrounded Modman, giving him a sturdy piece of protection.

"Thanks. I'm heading into the graveyard. Keep in contact."

"Okay," said Nick, quickly pulling out all of his chips and sorting through them, looking for a strong folder.

Modman walked into the graveyard, slightly nervous. He had never liked the area, what with all the tombstones with names of navis that weren't dead yet. Also, when he was there, he felt a great presence watching him, just out of sight in the cyber-mists around him. He was getting closer to the battle when he heard a tremendous roar that could only be associated with one thing.

"Gregor? It can't be… Nick, I need heavy weapons, now"

"Okay," said Nick, quite shaken at the fact that the cybeast was actually still alive. He had thought that that kid and his navi had deleted it for good. He looked through his chips, and picked out two. He slotted in an Anti-Damage and a Tnkcann3.

"Thanks," said Modman as the cannon formed in front of him. He grabbed it and carried it as one would carry a rocket launcher. He was getting close to the noise when a figure was blown backwards into him.

"Hey, are you okay!" said Modman as he picked himself up. Then he got a good look of the navi he was just knocked over by, and jumped back and almost fired his weapon.

"I'm… fine." Said Bass.

"You… Gregor?"

"Yes, he has returned." Bass said just as the enormous beast landed right in front of them.

"Move!" said Modman, tackling Bass just as Gregor unleashed a massive lightning strike right where Bass had been standing, Modman was hit, but was replaced by a dummy as he appeared above Gregor and threw several shuriken down on it.

"…Thanks…"

"It's not over yet. Here! Recover 300!"

"Let's do this."

Bass then hovered just above Modman, summoning two hells rollers and sending them at Gregor just as Modman unleashed a massive cannon blast. Both attacks made direct contact, and hurt the cybeast moderately. With a massive roar, the beast started to glow, and dashed forwards.

"He'll delete you if you touch him!" shouted Bass, rocketing up to avoid the cybeast. Modman dove to the side and was barely missed by it. They both turned around to face it.

"Bass, we have to finish it off all at once! Use your strongest attack!"

Nick heard this and quickly slotted in a Sanctuary chip and a HolyDream chip.

"CHAOS OVERLOAD!"

"HOLY DREAM!"

Both navis released their attacks at the exact same time, striking Gregor head on. The cybeast roared as it was engulfed in a massive explosion. When it cleared, the cybeast was gone.

"Do you think we got it?" Modman asked.

"Unlikely. It probably was weakened to the point that it decided to escape rather than fight. It will be back, but it will be weakened enough that I can destroy it."

"Destroy it?"

"Absorb its powers."

"Why?"

"Because, my quest is to become the ultimate navi. Unfortunately, since I have no human operator, I must absorb others to gain strength and power."

"Okay… I'm going to go now…" Modman said, slowly backing away.

"Heh, typical. You save my life, and then you think that I am going to delete you. Actually, I think I will reward you."

"With what?"

Bass stopped hovering and stood on the ground. He was about a half a head taller than Modman. He took off his tattered cloak, and folded it nicely with one hand in one smooth motion. Then, he handed it to Modman.

"My power is imbedded in this cloak. Wear it, and your strength will increase tenfold. Unfortunately, it will also cause you to weaken after using the power for long periods of time."

"How do I activate the power in it?"

"You will know," said the master of darkness as he floated away, disappearing in the cyber-mists.

Sean looked lover towards Nick's bed. The rhythmic raising and lowering of his chest deemed that he was asleep. Sean picked up his PET and crept out of the room.

"Do you know where you're going?" Axl said softly.

"Yeah. Nick showed me the way to the roof."

Sean turned to the left, and found a door marked as a fire escape.

"Uh… won't you set off an alarm?"

"Nope. Some boarder disabled it awhile ago, and nobody bothered fixing it"

"Oh, okay."

Sean stepped into the stairway, and climbed to the top. Stepping out on the roof, he sat down.

"Axl, open up a connection to Chaud."

Chaud, unfortunately, was sleeping. He was dreaming that he was just about to completely defeat Lan and Megaman finally, when his PET rang.

"Chaud, it's Sean."

"Put him on the speakerphone," Chaud growled, felling a headache starting.

"So, what did you get on Nick?"

"Well, first I did a full analysis on the photo, which showed that he has had no plastic surgery done on his facial features. Then, I ran his name through several criminal databases, as well as the Official database. Then, going back to the photo, I ran it through an identifier."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"So that you'll know how hard he worked and so he'll think you mean it when you thank him." Said Protoman.

"Okay… Thanks, Chaud. You are one of the greatest members the Officials have."

"Thanks. Back to the results. According to this, you're friend doesn't exist."

"What?"

"That's what I said. I ran everything twice, even checking anagrams of his name. The Official database doesn't have anything either."

"But don't they have a record of every single net user?"

"We should…"

"Well, thanks, I guess…"

"You're welcome, convict."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sean yelled into his PET, his actions were futile, though, as Chaud had already severed the connection.

"Well, this is surprising," said Axl.

"I know."

Oh my GOD! HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! Yes, I did. I included Bass in only the second chapter of my story, and not as an evil, dangerous character! I may have him appear again in later chapters, but that's only if you guys like it. I NEED reviews. Simple ones that just express your opinion (It was good/ It was horrible) are good, but if you have the time, you can also write a more in depth review. Thanks for the R&R-ing, Nick


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first off, I'd like to say I'm sorry for the delay. My laptop broke, and I have just gotten it fixed. I had this chapter typed already, but couldn't update. Thanks again to all you people out there that read and review, and I hope that I can respond to as many as I can. Once again, phrases in (( )) are put there by me, the author as clarification.

It was Friday, and Sean knew it. Everyone was in a good mood, and Sean had just aced a literature test on Tartuffe. He had just gotten back a test in calculus, and he was okay in that as well. As he walked up to his friends ((It's activities, I really need you guys to know Sean's schedule)), he noticed Nick and Holly standing a distance from the group, in what seemed to be a heated discussion.

"What's up with Nick and Holly?"

"I don't know, go ask them," replied Emerson sarcastically. He always seemed to be in a bad mood, except when he drank, and that wasn't frequently since he wasn't legally allowed to.

"Holly just walked up and said that she had to ask Nick something private and they walked over. I heard her mention your name, and then they moved farther away and started doing that," Liz informed Sean. She was the gossip of the group, always knowing who was dating who, what someone did, and who was in trouble. As she finished, Nick threw up his arms, and walked over to Sean.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Um… Nothing. Hi, by the way."

"Cool. Holly wants to know if you want to go on a date with her."

Sean looked over Nick's shoulder at Holly. She smiled widely, and waved energetically he thought about it, and replied, "Sure."

"Sweet. I'm going to go get food. He said yes, Holly." Said Nick, slightly irritated.

"What's you're probl-ack!!" asked Sean as he was nearly tackled by Holly.

"I'm soooooo glad you said yes!" She said, "I'm really surprised Nick gave in so easily."

"Gave…in?"

"Don't you know he bisexual?" Liz interjected.

"Uh… Not until now." Sean said uncomfortably.

"Really? I thought it was easy to tell," said Holly

"Yeah, he has this… quality," Marco said, walking up. He was the flyboy. His dad collected and restored old warplanes, so Marco gleaned knowledge off of him, as well as the ability to fly them.

"Yeah," the rest of the group agreed.

"Well, I did not notice this, and even _if_ he is, I don't think he likes me."

"Did he cook for you?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, he did, on the first day of school."

"That confirms it. Nick likes, or liked, you," said Holly. "Now, though, we need to plan our date!"

_Wow, she really has a one-track mind_ Sean thought to himself.

They decided to go to a small pizza parlor that was down the road from Greene, after going to the Greene football ((American football)) game. Holly was going to drive, since Sean didn't have a car or a legal Electopian license yet. After they were finished planning, Sean left for Biology. Nick didn't even say a word to him during class.

"Gosh, what's his problem? A straight guy won't go out with him. The horror!" Axl said sarcastically.

"Axl, stop being insensitive. Yes, he's attracted to me. That doesn't mean that you should make fun of him."

"Oh, great, now you're turning too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through lunch, Sean got an email from Chaud. It said to call him immediately, and it was concerning Nick. Sean finished his lunch (a pulled pork sandwich) and walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as Sean was out of sight, he ran up to the roof, using the same route he had last time.

"What's up?"

"Sean, you need to get away from Nick, and fast!" Chaud said in a very serious voice. Sean had put him on the speakerphone so that he wouldn't have to hold his PET to his ear (Axl always took photos of his ear just to annoy him).

"Because, I finally found him in a database. It's in the ex- Net Savior files."

"Ex-Net Savior? That would mean that he's-"

"Dead?" someone said. Sean turned around, almost falling off the roof. Nick was leaning against the threshold of the stairwell.

"Sean! Get out of there!"

"Chaud, stop it. It's me. I didn't die. I just… Disappeared."

"Yeah, right. Nobody got out of that explosion alive except Wily."

"I did."

"How?"

"Uh, could someone fill me in right now?" Sean said impatiently.

"Nick and I were assigned to look for suspicious activity before the Cybeast incident. Nick actually had gotten into the Expo site awhile before, and was working of sabotaging the copybots that Wily had built. Unfortunately, he was captured by Wily, and that's all I know."

"I'll take up the story from there. I was captured by Wily. I don't really remember exactly what happened to me, but I remember I was setting up the Cybeast copybots to not be able to function when I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was in a room. I was kept there for a while, only getting fed by one of the guys. He wore a really red jumpsuit. I was able to get out in time to see that brown haired kid-"

"Lan"

"Jack into the copybot. I knew that no matter what happened, the best idea was to get out of there. I managed to escape as the building was exploding, with some help from someone. I couldn't really remember a lot, so I didn't remember my Net Savior status. I managed to get to a local hospital, where I was diagnosed with a slight case of amnesia. I decided to go back to the one place I remembered the most about, which was Greene."

"But didn't Modman-" interjected Sean.

"I built him afterwards."

"Oh."

"Wow, I had no idea." Said Chaud.

"Yeah. Chaud, I need a favor."

"Anything for a Net Savior."

"I need you to not disclose the fact that I'm alive to anyone, including the Officials. I would like you to re-instate my rank of Net Savior, but try to do it covertly. Also, I would really like two cross fusion chips."

"Two?"

"One to use, one to…work on."

"Okay. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks." Nick then turned and walked down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew him?" Sean said, focusing on Chaud.

"Because I didn't really believe that he was alive, and it was just someone using his name. Also, it was the only time that I was on assignment that I didn't completely succeed"

"You still could've told me."

"Why tell a convict something that he doesn't need to know?"

"Why!" Sean shouted, but Chaud had already hung up.

"You know, I think that Nick wasn't telling you the entire story.

After Sean finished classes, He ran up to his dorm to change for his date. When he got there, he found Nick sitting at his desk typing.

"Hey." Sean said. Nick didn't respond

"You there? Earth to Nick?"

"I'm here."

"Are you still pissed because I went out with Holy instead of you?"

"What?" Nick turned in his seat, and looked at Sean, utterly surprised.

"Well… Aren't you bi?"

"What! Who told you that?"

"Why are you so pissed at me?

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I _love_ Holly!" Nick shouted, "Now leave me alone!" he picked up his PET and stormed out.

"Wow… I had no idea…" Sean said.

"Neither did I." Axl agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean decided to go on his date with Holly anyway. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a red polo. He walked outside, heading towards the school stadium. The Greene school had many… wealthy alumni, so the school had recently gotten enough money through donations to built a new stadium. I was very high tech, with a retractable dome so that it could be opened in good weather and closed in bad conditions. Although it was half the size of a normal football stadium ((the field is still 100 yards, there's just less seating)) it was protected by on of the best security systems. All six exits ((three for home, three for visitors)) were linked to a computer that could shut and seal them. When sealed, the doors could apparently stand up to a tank blast, so the stadium (at some times) served as a local shelter. Sean really didn't understand why there had to be so much security, but it still made the stadium sound really neat. He walked over to the first home entrance gate, and waited for Holly.

"Hey… Sean, right?" said Marco, walking up with Julie. Sean had found out that they had been dating for a while, and were really in love with each other. Julie, though, was very protective of Marco, and was easily angered when another girl would flirt with him.

"Where's Holly?" asked Julie.

Sean glanced at his PET screen 7:34 "She should be here any moment…"

"SEAN!!!" someone yelled. Marco, Julie and Sean all turned and looked. It was Holly, wearing jeans and a blouse. She had her hair down, but slightly curled at the end, in a way that made her seem like a goddess.

"H-hi." Sean stuttered. He always got nervous around beautiful girls, and was trying to get past this difficulty.

"I'm sooo glad you're here! Lets go and get our seats!"

"Okay." Sean followed the rest of the group. The seats, which he learned that the group always sat at, were actually private box seats, at the highest left point on the home side. "How did we get these?" he said, astonished.

"Technically, they're here for the seniors to use, but I managed to talk Nick into changing the locks so only we could get in," said Holly, "He a really great friend"

"Yeah. Hey, what's that?" said Sean, pointing to a small, stand in the middle of the room ((the box is arranged like this: there is a room, about ten by ten feet, with another connected area with about ten seats situated at the front of the room, looking out onto the field)) anxious to change the subject.

"That's something of Nick's design. It's a holographic projector, so we can jack in our navis so that they can watch the game, and socialize."

"That's cool." Said Sean, jacking in Axl.

"That's your navi? He's really cute!" said Holly, leaning closer to Axl.

"Gee, uh, thanks?" said Axl.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a navi to introduce you to…"

"Wait, you don't have a navi?" Sean said incredulously.

"Yeah, I don't have one. I'm not very technologically savvy, and I never have enough time to actually research what type of navi to buy."

"That's cool. The game's starting."

The game was between Green and their rival school, Rook. They were good, and, according to Holly, had a history of being sore losers. Last year, they had snuck into the stadium, and had written "Green Sucks" across the field. Then, in retaliation, Greene had ransacked the Rook home locker room. This year, their team was pretty good. The score was just about even most of the way through the game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was in his lab. Well, if you could call it a lab. It was an old underground bomb shelter from when the school was a military shelter. Nick had refitted it with new flooring and a table that was filled with computers. He was working on improving the nano-assembler. He was just about to put the final wire in place when an alarm went off.

"What is it, Mod?"

"Someone has gotten into the stadium security system."

"Do you think it's Rook just being asses again?"

"I don't think so, because there weren't any signs of an attack from the outside."

"Marco's there. He's smart enough to handle it."

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" shouted Marco, running around the room. Greene had just scored a touchdown when all six exits had shut and locked themselves, as well as all the doors to the box seating, effectively trapping everyone.

"On second thought, never mind."

"Calm down everyone!" shouted Sean. He was trying to get everyone calm in the box, which was just Marco, Julie, Holly, and him (Liz and Emerson had disappeared…), but was having trouble moving around due to the fact that Holly was clinging to him.

"Sean, I'm scared" she whined

"I know. I'll try to figure something out. Julie, do you know if this is a senior prank?"

"No… not unless it was planned today."

"Okay. Is there any way onto the net?"

"Not in the box that I know of."

"Damn." Sean said, just as his PET started ringing. "Hello?"

"Sean, it's me, Nick. You can jack into the holoprojector to get into the net, through the firewall. After that, I can help guide you to the security system."

"How do I get through?"

"Get Marco to help you too."

"Ok, thanks." Said Sean, jacking in. "MARCO, get your ass over here and help!"

Marco walked over shakily, and jacked his navi in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axl was working on breaking down the wall with a drillarm3. Another navi walked up to him. The navi was slightly taller than him. He was dressed in what seemed to be an old flight suit, complete with the leather helmet and goggles, with an airplane propeller attached to his left arm. He also had a small pistol clipped to his belt.

"Yo, Aeroman at your service."

"Sweet. Help me break down this firewall."

"Just step back and watch me work." Said Aeroman, stepping back. "Aero chip, P51" he said as Marco slotted in a chip and a digital P51 Mustang fighter plane landed. He and Axl got in, and took off. He flew close to the ground, firing the machineguns on the plane, to no effect.

"Does this thing have any more power!" shouted Axl. He was sitting in the rear seat, just along for the ride.

"Yeah, but first you'll have to get out." Aeroman replied, landing the plane. Axl got out, and Aeroman took off again. This time, though, he flew very high up, and dived to gain speed. He was heading straight the firewall.

"He's going to crash!" Axl said to himself, just as Aeroman jumped out of the plane, sending it straight into the firewall, crushing a massive hole through it.

"Let's go!" said Aeroman, picking himself up and running through the hole. Nick guided Axl and Aeroman through the stadium's net, getting them to the security system link.

"This should be the link to the security system." Said Axl, reading his weapons. He and Aeroman had gotten through the system with little trouble, which was putting Sean on edge.

"Get ready for anything," he said.

"Ok!" Let's go!" Sean said, stepping through the link. What was one the other side, though, he was not prepared for.

"Whoa! It's a desert in here!" said Aeroman, stepping up behind Axl. The entire security net was covered in sand, making it seem like a desert.

"Sean, I need a sword." Said Axl, eying the sandworms that were slowly approaching. Sean slotted in an aquasword just as one jumped up in front of Axl. He sliced the virus in two, and looked around. "Uh… Sean, I'm going to need something more powerful…" as soon as the virus had hit the sand, about fifty of them had surfaced.

"I've got it!" shouted Aeroman, stepping up. He angled his left arm in front of him, and started spinning his prop. It blew up a cloud of sand. The sandworms, whose visions were impaired, leaped forward into the prop, destroying them instantly.

"I think that's all of them." Aeroman, shutting off his prop and stepping forward.

"Yeah, I think so." Axl coughed. "I think that's the control for the security. Who's that?"

A common green navi stepped forward. "Thank you so much! I thought I was done f-" that was as far as he got, because Aeroman shot him with his pistol.

"Why the hell did you do that!" yelled Axl.

"Because, that's not a normal navi." As Aeroman said this, the navi seemed to dissolve into sand.

"Where did he go?"

"Uh… Axl… Turn around."

Axl turned around. There was a massive pile of sand, with a gaping maw and eyes, with what seemed to be a crown on the top of it.

"Very clever to of you to see through my disguise. I am not I normal navi I am Desertman"

"But Megaman completely owned you!" Axl said in a state of disbelief.

"That was awhile ago. I am back, and so is my operator. And now, you will die. _DESERT MIRAGE!_" Axl managed to get a copyshot of Desertman, but was hit in the face with a bunch of sand.

"Aeroman, I'm out. I can't see anything."

Sean pulled a chip out of his pocket and handed it to Marco "Use this if you need to."

"But this is-"

"A Gospel chip. I know. You may need it."

"Cool. Aeroman, get ready to fly."

"Thanks Marco." Aeroman stepped back as his trademark P51 appeared. Marco slotted in a bubbler chip and the machineguns changed to launchers for that.

"You can't be serious about flying blind." Desertman said

"You bet! Pilots have to be able to fly be instruments alone." Aeroman flew his plane, and lined it up with Desertman and nailed it with two direct hits.

"Ah!" cried Desertman. He created a pillar of rock, and picked it up and threw it at the plane, rather sluggishly. Marco slotted in a geyser chip and Aeroman flew directly overhead and bombed Desertman with it.

"As long as there is sand, I will survive! _SANDSTORM!_" Desertman was surrounded in a cloud of sand, and started moving towards the link out of the security area."

"We can't let him get out! Activate ejector seat!" Aeroman was blasted out of the cockpit of the plane and toward Desertman. "_AQUA GOSPEL"_ as the familiar head of the gospel beast formed around his arm, Aeroman used the prop on his left arm to keep him aloft like a helicopter. He let loose the blast, directly hitting Desertman and soaking about half of the security area.

"Desertman, log out!" said his operator.

"Yes master. _He_ was not here, anyway." Desertman said as he jacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master… I am sorry… I have failed you." Sunyama said as he kneeled in front of his leader

"Rise, Sunyama. You did not fail. You merely did not have good timing. We will find him, though, and I will personally destroy him."

"But sir, if what you say is true, then he is to strong for even you-"

"Silence. Meet your new master, Josh. I have found him very… useful. He will guide you and the others."

"But… how will we destroy _him_?"

"I have an idea. If it succeeds, then will destroy the net forever!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean was on his way back to the dorm from his date with Holly. She had dropped him out in front of the campus. As he was walking, he heard a bluesy tune being played on a piano.

"Hey, Axl, do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Whoever's playing it is really good." Sean walked over to the auditorium, and tried the door. It was open, so he went in. Nick was sitting in front of a grand piano, playing. He had his eyes closed, so he didn't see Sean as he walked in. he finished the song, and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Sean.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, the door was unlocked, and I heard the music…"

"Oh. Do you play any instruments?"

"I'm okay at the guitar, and I do play the keyboard mediocre."

"That's cool. Look, I really like to play in private, so do you think that you could possibly leave me alone?"

"Sure." Sean turned to go.

"Wait. So you're Sean, head of Gospel?"

"Yes." Sean sighed. "Do you think that you could keep it quiet?"

"Of course. I'm sorry about earlier, by the way."

"Don't worry about it. If you want, I can not go on another date with her if-"

"No, Don't worry about it." Nick started playing again, and Sean took this as his queue to leave.

So, you like? I really am sorry about the delay, again, and from now on I'm saving my fic on a flash drive that I just bought. R&R, Nick


	4. Chapter 4

Well, due to the delay, I have decided to release this chapter a little early (it's now a bi-weekly thing. I really hope to introduce the characters that you who sent in ideas soon, but I do not know if they will be included in this chapter. Also, yes, I completely stole two characters from RvB, but it's a fan_fiction._ I like the characters and there are so many jokes that open up if I use them.

"_Carbon copy of myself like two o'clock struck on a bell;_

_Who could tell? Duplication._

I'd be heaven he'd be hell 

_Give him the worst of me as well…" _

_Lazo Bane, "Carbon Copy"_

Nick was in his lab. He hadn't shown Sean yet, and was right now working on what seemed to be a black PET, as well as a program.

"Now if I just leave this here… Modman, try using this." He said, sending it to his navi.

'Okay." Modman ran the program, and the black PET beeped.

"Yes!" cried Nick, jumping out of his seat, " I finally simplified it for a navi to use! Now, Modman, I need you to go to the undersquare."

"Why?"

"Well, I want an independent navi that will allow herself to be put in this PET"

"Her?"

"You know who I'm talking about." Nick said, grinning in a way Modman didn't fully feel comfortable with.

"Please no."

0 0 0

_I knew I'd get away_. The Heelnavi thought to himself as he ducked behind a rockcube. _Now, all I need to do is hide…_ he didn't get much farther as a navi clad completely in futuristic black armor with an orange mirrored faceplate ((Mark V armor from halo 2)) materialized in front of him.

"Hello, check!"

"But I'm from Sharo!"

"I meant, paycheck"

"Ohhh… crap,"

"Well, there's 100,000 zenny in the bank" the navi said as it shot the navi and walked away. It went back to the undersquare to find its contractor, only to be stopped upon entering the link by Modman, wielding an Elecsword, poised to cut off it's head.

"Hello, Allyson." He said.

"You know, I haven't been called that in along time. How ya doin' Mod?"

"Pretty good. How are you?"

"Better after you get out of my way so I can get my pay from my contractor."

"You mean the blue Heelnavi?"

"Yeah."

"He…departed about a half an hour ago."

"Damn it!"

"Hey Tex." Said Nick.

"Hey! How's it going, _slugger_?" Tex said, putting a tone of sarcasm at the last word.

"You know I don't like to be called that."

"Exactly. What do you want?"

'Why do think I would want anything?"

"Well, seeing how you saved my life, and then haven't talked to me much since then, I'm pretty sure you want something."

"Fine. You know how you always said that Modman always beat you because he had an operator?"

"Yes… What exactly are you getting at?"

"How would you like an operator?"

"Depends. What do I get?"

"I expunge your… sizeable record, as well as the passcode to the nanoassembler."

"And…."

"One hundred million zenny."

"Still, why should I agree?"

"Because I really don't want to have saved your life only to kill you." At this Modman tensed, and held his sword closer to Tex's neck

"You know, your screwed up sense of logic is starting to make sense… I can give you a discount off that fee…"

"Good. Follow Modman back to my computer. I'll need to analyze you and run some tests."

" Tests?"

"So the whole O'Malley thing won't happen again."

0 0 0

On the way back, Modman asked Nick "Are you doing this to impress Holly?"

"You realize it's never going to happen" Tex interrupted

"Me? Holly? Pfft… Why not?" Nick said

"Because, Nick, you waited way to long, and now you're in 'the friend zone'" Modman said

"Whatever. What's really happening is that I'm getting one step closer to-

"Priesthood?" Modman interjected.

"Not funny. Get back here as soon as possible, and when you do have Tex get in the chamber that's on the homepage." Nick said, severing the connection to Modman.

Sean had had a good day of school, and was sitting outside, because there was heavily overcast, with a couple of his drama classmates practicing a scene for Macbeth, when Holly walked up.

"Hey Sean, how's it hangin'?" Holly said. Sean noticed that Holly sounded slightly different.

"Um… Pretty good. How about you?"

"I am great! Say, you wanna go to this new movie I heard about? It's called, _When Mr. Progs Attack!_"

"I haven't heard of it."

"It's an independent film, but the theater in San Juan is showing it."

"Okay, when's the next one?"

"It's in… a half an hour." Said Holly, glancing at her PET. It was made of a metal that seemed to constantly be changing colors when the light hit it

"Cool. Hey, since when did you have a PET?" Sean said.

"I got it yesterday after school. Isn't it neat! It's Carm & Dia, so, when I saw it I just like, _HAD_ to buy it!"

"That's… cool" Holly had never been into "fashion", so her statement set Sean off a little. _I guess she's just trying to impress me, since she hasn't had that great of a history concerning guys,_ Sean thought.

"C'mon, Sean, we're going to be late!" Holly said impatiently, then turning and leaving.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Sean shouted after her. He walked with her to her car, a white Mustang convertible, and got in.

"I heard this was really a good horror movie. Pretty much what happens is that a virus mutates a Mr. Prog, who then becomes evil, and he starts to split himself, like an amoeba or something like that, and then he finds this old abandoned homepage that is connected to a computer that runs a copybot factory, so he make tons of them and make all his copies enter them and goes and like, kill people. I also heard that Lan and Megaman (Lan is sooooo hot, isn't he?) make a cameo…" Sean listened to this, and tuned Holly out. He never really did this to girls, but today, it just seemed like Holly was talking just to hear her own voice. Also, Sean was pretty sure that Holly hadn't seen Lan before, much less knew who he was. She was the kind of girl, who, though smart, didn't read the news. He didn't really pay attention until he noticed that they had passed the movie theater.

"Uh… Holly? The theaters back there…"

"I know." She said, slamming her fist down on Sean's neck.

"Ow! The back of my head!" The last thing he heard was Axl yelling something as the girl picked up the PET and tossed it out of the car.

0 0 0

_Great. Now what am I supposed to do. _ Axl had thought. He was stuck in his PET, with nowhere to jack into, on the side of a road. He had Sean install a long-range jack in sensor, but there wasn't anything nearby that he could jack into. _Great… this has got to be the worst day ever_. Axl thought to himself. _Wait a second, maybe I can jack into a passing car…_ Axl prepared himself to jack into the next car. _Three, two one!_ He jacked into a passing hummer. _Now all I have to do is… Hey! This car has Clear Wire!_ Clear Wire was a new fad in San Juan. It was pretty much a wireless connection to the internet, from just about anywhere.

"Sweet!" Axl exclaimed as he stepped on to the link that connected him to the net, "Now all I have to do is find someone to help me…"

0 0 0

The first thing that Sean thought when he came to was, _That bitch threw Axl out of the car!_ Then he looked around. He was strapped in a chair in a plain room, with only a small window on the wall that he facing. In front of him As he was looking around, a hooded figure walked in.

"Who are you?" Sean asked the figure.

"I am your successor." The figure said, enigmatically.

"You know, this is totally, totally predictable, and totally, totally lame."

"What?" The hooded figure seemed surprised.

"Okay, it goes like this. You're a Gospel fanatic. You had Holly kidnap me so that I could either help head your organization, or just be there to be part of your 'organization'. I have to say, I give you a 1 for originality, but, actually, a 9 for effort. How did you get Holly to kidnap me?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The figure said, moving away from the door. Holly stepped in.

"Hello, Sean. I'm surprised you didn't realize that I was an imposter."

"An imposter?"

Holly took her PET and took out a chip slotted into it. She… changed into someone else. She had brown hair, about five feet seven inches tall, and was very slim.

"How?"

"My navi, Mimic."

"That still doesn't explain anything."

"Exactly."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because, I wanted to formally introduce my organization." The hooded man said. "You've already met Sunyama and Courtney, and their navis."

As the hooded figure was talking, Sunyama walked in. He was wearing his trademark red cowboy hat, and with Desertman's PET clipped to his belt. Three other people followed him

"Allow me to introduce you to Josh." The hooded figure said, as a teenager stepped up. He was about the same height as Sean, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a purple PET clipped to his belt. He was wearing jeans, and a blue polo, as well as a short sword clipped on his left side.

"Hello." The teen simply said, stepping back.

"Also, meet Elizabeth."

"Hi there," the girl said in a seductive voice, stepping forward. She was just less than five feet tall, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She did not seem to have a PET with her.

"Also, meet HB." A boy, obviously younger than the rest, with brown hair and a round face, stepped forward, tripping on his own feet. "He's new."

"I see," Said Sean.

"And we are, Like, the net?"

"Yes. It stands for Net Ending Transmission! Turning the one thing people rely on the most into the thing they fear the most!"

"Well, that original, and… stuff, but you still haven't told me who you are."

"Why, you already know me," Said the hooded figure, pulling back the hood of his cloak.

"No! You can't be!"

"But I am." What Sean was looking at was Nick.

"Now don't worry, this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me…" The Nick look alike said, stepping forward with a syringe.

0 0 0

"Finally, I made it," Said Axl, having reached Nick's computer. "Hello?" He yelled. _Huh, no-one home. I guess I'll just wait…_ Axl thought. Then he saw something that gave him an idea.

0 0 0

Marco and Julie were taking a stroll down by the river that the school backed up to, when they were rudely interrupted.

"MARCO!" something yelled, heading towards the couple as they were walking.

Marco turned around, only to see Axl hurtling towards him. "Whoa, slow down"

"But Sean's in trouble."

"Obviously."

"Can you-"

"No. Julie and I are on a date."

"But-"

"No." Julie coldly interrupted. Axl decided to try something different.

"Uhh… Do you know where Nick is?"

"He's in his lab. Now, go away."

"He has a lab? Cool!"

"Yeah. Just go up there to the fountain, and go into the woods for about fifteen, twenty feet. You'll see what looks like a manhole cover, but it's really just an entrance into an old bomb shelter that Nick uses."

"Thanks" Axl said, zooming off.

"Nick, I'm reading a Nanoform close by, heading towards the main entrance" Modman said to Nick, who was running tests on Tex.

"Get me a visual." Nick said

'It's Axl, and he's alone."

"Why would he be alone?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let him in."

Nick sat and waited, an in about a minute his watch beeped, the face turning into what looked like an old radar screen, with a blip headed his way. He looked up and saw Axl headed toward him.

"Nick! You have to help! Sean's in trouble!" Axl yelled.

"I kind of guessed, seeing as you're in nanoform, and missing Sean," Nick said calmly, "What happened?"

"Holly said she was going to take Sean to a movie, but she passed the theater, and then she drugged Sean and threw me in my PET out of the car!"

"That's impossible. Holly hasn't left campus yet."

"How would you know that?"

"She swims, and practice gets out in an hour, and I actually talked to her while she was taking a break from swimming. Did you notice anything different about the Holly that took Sean?"

"Well, she had a weird PET…"

"Was it weird like it was constantly changing colors?" Nick said, with a very serious tone. Axl notice there was a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"Kinda. It was made out of a metal that did that."

"Shit! Courtney's back."

"Who?"

"An old…. Friend."

"Yeah, if a person who tries to kill you, get you tagged, then tagged the person agreed to kill you, and yet admitting that she didn't exactly want you dead counts as a friend." Tex said from the computer. She had finished the tests that Nick was running on her, and was listening to the conversation.

"Who's that?" Axl asked, looking at her.

"I'm Tex. And yes, it's a guy's name."

"Why does she know all this stuff about you?"

"She and I go back. Unfortunately." Nick said

"I'm bored. Hey Mod, wanna do target practice?"

"I am not doing that again. I am not a target!" Modman said, backing away from Tex.

"Wimp. You weren't a target, I just shot as close as I could to you without hitting you."

"But there's always the chance that you could miss." Modman said. Tex stared at him. "I mean, just once. It doesn't say anything about you." Tex walked off.

"Okay! Great talk!" Modman yelled after her.

"So… Axl, do you know where your PET is?" Nick asked.

"No, but I was hoping you could help me with that. I know it's on the side of the road near the theater, but that's it."

"That good enough. I should be able to pinpoint the signal from your pet to you."

"What?"

"When you're in Nanoform, chips are sent directly from your PET through a wireless transmitter, which I installed in your PET awhile ago."

"Ok."

Nick entered a command of the computer, and brought up a map of San Juan. "Hmm… There we go! It's where the old fountain used to be. Signal's really weak though. Modman, Get to the nanoassembler and go and get Axl's PET. Axl, jack out of the nanobots and into the computer."

"Why do I need to do that?"

"Because, there's no sun here and I'm pretty sure that the nanobots didn't get a good supply of solar power. I really don't want the nanobots to go into energy save, which would cause you to be trapped inside until there was a sufficient solar supply."

"I guess I will listen to you." Axl jacked into the computer and let the nanobots lose shape and fall to the ground

"Good."

0 0 0

"Wow, this is a really nice homepage." Axl commented as he jacked in.

"I know! He even installed a navi generator so I can practice my aim!" Tex said.

"I don't see any navis…."

"PULL!" A regular navi was shot in the air, flying in an arc perpendicular to Tex. She shot it clean through the head with a sniper rifle. "Yeah! Headshot!"

"Umm…. I'm really not sure how to respond to that."

"Then don't. Hey, do you see that weapons rack over there?" Tex asked, pointing over to it.

"Yeah."

"Get yourself a weapon."

"Wait… that's not a battlechip?" Axl asked gesturing towards Tex's sniper rifle.

"Nope. Its actually the product of Nick's newest invention."

"Which is…"

"The digitizer!"

"Which is…"

"Nick can take objects from the real world and scan them into the net."

"Oh, my GOD! He can do that!" Axl said. He could see himself now: Riding a horse, wielding a battle-ax…

"Unfortunately, live things don't exactly go through the process in one piece."

"I guess I'll have to settle for coconuts."

Tex looked at Axl. "I don't even want to know."

0 0 0

Sean woke with a start. He looked around. _Where am I?_ He thought. He took a few steps forward and kicked something. He looked down. It was Axl's PET, but it was inactive, and the battery was low. Axl wasn't there. _I guess he took off to save me_.

"Freeze, dirtbag!" A voice shouted behind him. Sean threw his had up in the air and turn around. "Oh… Sorry about that." Said Modman, canceling the Elecsword that he was using. He looked the same, but had Bass' cape draped over his shoulders.

"Where's Nick?"

"He's back at the school. I've let him know that you're here."

"How?"

"I have a long range transmitter built into my PET, so I can communicate with Nick over long range.

"Oh. So that's how you got that battlechip."

"Actually, no."

"Then how?"

"My main ability is that I can mod my primary weapon," Modman said, holding up his right arm, to which a keyboard was attached, "to just about any standard battlechip, as well as a few megachips, and one gigachip."

"Which one?"

"Blue Moon."

"Oh. That's really neat. I should get Axl to copyshot you."

"What?"

"That's what Axl does. He can use his pistols to take 'DNA' from just about any navi or virus."

"Oh. Neat."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, when he does uses the DNA, he gains all the weaknesses of that navi as well."

"Well, that's a good sacrifice." Modman said as Nick's Lotus pulled up.

"Nick, you have a lot of explaining to do." Sean said.

"We'll talk when you get back." Nick said.

"You aren't in the car?"

"No, I'm remote controlling it. You get to drive back."

"Sweet." Said Sean.

0 0 0

"What the hell Nick!" Sean yelled, barging into Nick's lab.

"Look, I didn't know that Courtney was in Electopia." Nick said.

"Oh, I don't care about her. I care more about kicking you ass!"

"Then what are you yelling about."

"You are the head of a Gospel fanatic group."

"What!"

"Courtney kidnapped me, and brought me to somewhere, where I was introduced to group. And don't play dumb! You are the leader! I saw you _WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!_" Sean screamed, two inches from Nick's face.

"Oh. Great." Nick said, slumping down into a chair, "He's back."

"What?"

"Look. I need to show you something. It related to this" Nick said, brushing back the hair over his right ear. Attached to the back of it, there was what looked to be a metal hearing aid.

"Whoop-de-frikin-doo! A hearing aid!" Sean said sarcastically.

"I didn't think you'd understand. Here. Take this." Nick said, handing Sean a disk.

"What's this?"

"It will allow you access to the sneakernet."

"Isn't that the term used for physically transporting data?"

"Yes, but Modman and I have gained access to a part of the net that actually corresponds to it. It is constantly shifting due to the removal and adding of devices, but it's pretty easy to access if your navi has that program installed."

"I'm not sure, but if you really think that you'll placate me, I might as well do it and if it doesn't I will personally hit you so hard you'll be breathing and shitting out of the same hole." Sean said, installing it into Axl.

In the lab computer, Axl felt something change in him, "Okay, so I'm ready to go into the Sneakernet."

"Well, you may want to use a battlechip, because you can't use them in the Sneakernet effectively." Modman said.

"Ok." Sean said, slotting in a battlechip. Axl was then equipped with a fires word

"Okay, let's go." Axl and Modman entered the sneakernet through the USB port that the lab computer had installed. They went deep into the sneakernet, having to stop and wait until it shifted to clear a path. Nick stopped in front of what looked like a vision burst doorway.

"Nick, can you make the call?"

"But I don't wanna talk to Vic…" Nick whined

"Just do it."

"Fine"

0 0 0

Sitting in front of his computer, Nick turned to Sean. "Do you want to call Vic?"

"I don't even know who Vic is."

"Fine." Nick directed his call through his PET's speakerphone.

"Hello, dude?" Someone asked on the other end said.

"Hey Vic. It's me?"

"Me who? I know a lot of me's. There's me from Mexico-"

"Me, Nick, from Greene!"

"Oh! Hey dude! What'cha want?"

"Can you unlock the chamber?"

"Why do you want to go in there, dude? It's kinda scary in there, dude."

"Because he wants to show me something." Sean said

"Hello? Who's that?" Vic asked.

"I'm Sean, a friend of Nick's."

"Oh. Okay. Well, dude, let me get back to talking to Nick."

"Just unlock the door!" Nick yelled in frustration.

"Hey, dude, that tone of voice won't get you anywhere-."

"Vic, open the door." Nick said, in a very threatening voice.

"But that one will. Okay dude, Adios."

"Who was that?" Asked Sean.

"He's the self claimed controller of all Official activity in the sneakernet."

"There's actually a position for that?"

"No, but it's useful."

"How?"

"Well, since I'm one of few Officials able to get into the sneakernet, Vic can pretty much tell me anything that anyone else does."

"Oh."

0 0 0

Modman and Axl were listening to the conversation, and were ready when the door unlocked. Axl started to open the door, but Modman stepped in front and blocked the way

"Before you go in there, I'd just like to tell you that what you're going to be told is a secret, and nobody knows about it."

"Okay…"

"Also, trust me, you don't want to tell anyone."

"Okay, just let me through." Axl said. He stepped in the door, only to fin a circular room, with screens filling up every inch of the wall. On those screens, every single part of the net, including those that Axl didn't even recognize, were displayed. In the middle of the room, there was a chair facing away from Axl. Modman stepped in and stood by the door and motioned for Axl to step forward.

"Um… Hello?" Axl said, stepping toward the chair. It swiveled around.

"Ah! Hello Modman. Nice to see you again! And you've got a friend, too!" The person in the chair said, swiveling around.

"Hello Wily." Said Modman from the door.

"You can't be Wily." Axl said, "He's in the custody of the Officials."

"A clever decoy. He's merely a copy of me, just like Modman is a copy of Nick."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"You see, during my final plan, with the Cybeasts, I wasn't just experimenting with those."

"What you were also doing was wrong." Modman interjected

"But it was truly magnificent! What I did was further my research with transferring a person's brain patterns to the net."

"You mean like the time with Alpha?" Axl asked.

"Yes, but only this time, I tried to figure out how to copy a person directly into the net, completely separate from the body!"

"Wait, like a copy?" Axl asked.

"Yes, but a copy with all your memories and instincts. What I wanted to do was create and artificial intelligent, but with out the artificial part. And I succeeded."

"But with a price." Modman said

"Yes… you were the product of my final test. I had captured Nick, and tried to scan him. Unfortunately, I had to use the Pulse Transmission System, and then make a copy of him."

"But there was a glitch."

"If you would call it that. I ran too much power through the machine. It worked, but… in an unexpected way. I had copied him, yes, but I did it twice!"

"And one was me, and the other was… him"

"Yes… It seemed that I had split my subject in two, with half being pure evil, whilst the other half was almost angelic."

"Said the devil. You almost killed Nick in the process."

"How was I supposed to know that the other would try to kill him and take his body?" Wily said, grinning devilishly, "Although… the power and skill of him combined with my mind…."

"He was fine the way is was!"

"Says you."

"I've had enough of this… filth, " Modman said gesturing towards Wily, "Axl, I'm leaving. You know the way back. Follow me when you are done with him. Vic will lock the door automatically."

"Is that the cloak of Bass I see on your back?" Wily said, to the closing door."

"So. Why did Nick have to have that thing put on his head?"

"Not on; in. As I said, I ran to much power through the system, completely ruining it. I had to take Nick's body, which was still alive, although he was brain-dead, and attach that, so that he could 'jack in' to his own body. Unfortunately, his evil duplicate tried to take over, and control his body; Nick fought back, and thought he had killed it. But he was wrong, and I kept it, and supplied it with one crucial thing."

"A body." Axl said.

"Not technically. Really it was just a modified Copybot, made to seem just like a human, and never run out of power! Now, if you will go, I must face my punishment."

"What's that?"

"Nick thought of it. I am to watch the thing I tried to destroy constantly, without rest, until I am dead. I still hate it, though someday Nick says that I will learn to accept the net."

"It serves you right. Even now you still hate the thing that lets you live." Axl said, leaving. He heard the door lock behind him.

0 0 0

"I've got a fix on his location," Josh said to Evil Nick ((Just for future notice, I'm going to call him Nikolai)), both of which were watching a computer

"Good. Do you know who controls the lock?"

"Yeah…. Some guy name Vic" Josh said, looking at his computer screen

0 0 0

Vic was sitting at his computer terminal, watching the activity of the Sneakernet, when the phone started ringing.

"I wonder who that is… Hm… No caller I.D. Better let the answering machine pick it up." Vic said to himself.

"Yo dude, no solo mio. Not in the casa right now, leave a message and I'll call you back. Just leave your what's up at the yo……… yo."

"Vic! It's me. Pick up!" Nikolai said to the message machine.

"Hey, it's Baron Von Evil Satan! What's up dude?"

"Don't you screen my calls, Vic."

"Dude, you don't come up on caller ID. I'm not just going to answer any-"

"Caller ID? I'm in _hiding_ you buffoon."

"Also, we're on the 'do not call' list" Josh added

"Oh shut up you moron. Vic, why didn't you tell me you knew where the door to Wily's server?

"Well, dude, you didn't ask."

Well, another chapter, finished. I'm sorry if the lines didn't work right, I'm using word to do that. Well, Read and Review

Nick


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay, my parents thought it would be nice to send me on "vacation" to a friend's private island in the Abacos, and it didn't have Internet! Oh, my god, I though I was going to die! Anyway, I tried to make this chapter doubled in size. Thanks for reviewing; I just really want feedback, pretty much anything. I apologize for the erratic posting schedule; I post the chapters as soon as I write them, other than this one.

0 0 0

Nick was waiting impatiently near the mailbox. The synchro chips that Chaud was supposed to send him were arriving today. Nick couldn't have been more excited.

"Modman, what time is it?" he asked for seemingly the millionth time.

"30 seconds since the last time you asked." Modman said irritably. As he said this, a mail truck pulled up, and a mailman got out, holding only a few letters.

"Hey! Is there a letter for a Nick Amend?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Uh… Jenna, Jun Suk, Jun Seo, Mauritz… Nope."

"Oh."

"But these are just high priority letters. Yours is probably in this." The mailman said, pulling out two large crates out of the back of the truck.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Nick said, eyeing the crates.

"Ah, don't worry; it'll only take me two or three hours to sort all of these."

"That's it. The first thing I'm going to do is kill Chaud when I get my synchro chips."

"Now Nick, think about the consequences…." Modman said. Nick normally was a peaceful guy, but recently things at school had taken a turn. Some of his "friends" had really just tolerated him, and since they like Sean better, had decided to retract their friendship.

0 0 0

"Now, class, if A is equal to X, and X is a right angle, A must also be a right angle." Said Sean's geometry teacher, pointing to two triangles. Sean had taken calculus, but unfortunately, due to class sizes, had been forced to take geometry until he could prove that he could be a student that would be able to keep up.

"But right triangles can't go left!" Said Michael Sargji, a boarder, who was the class dunce. Sean liked him because even though he had an I.Q. barely above room temperature, he was a really great actor and a nice friend, as well as being very empathetic to everyone.

"Sargji, we've gone over this before…" The teacher started.

"Hey, Sean. We need to talk." Sean sat up in his seat, because he couldn't see anyone talking to him. "It's me, Nick. In your classroom there's this weird thing where sound goes through the open window behind you and bounces off the wall. Only you can hear me. I just wanted to let you know that I got the synchro chips, and I'm going to be in the lab for the rest of the day." This was not very surprising, since Nick had worked ahead in all of his classes and his teachers didn't mind having him do "independent study".

0 0 0

"Modman, how's the duplication process going?" Nick asked Modman. He was duplication the synchro chips so that he could use them in various ways.

"Well, using the algorithms that you gave me, there's a 90 success rate of creating one chip every two hours."

"Very good. Now, to get to work on one of my favorite ideas!"

"Which is…?"

"A teleporter."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, if I tweak the Digitizer, and just link it…" Nick stopped, deep in thought, and grabbing the necessary tools.

"I'm going to go and check on Tex…" Modman said, jacking himself into the lab computer.

0 0 0

Tex was in her area, a homepage connected to the lab computer. It was mostly a shooting range, but there was also the receiver for the digitizer.

"Hey Tex." Modman said walking up to Tex. She was holding a grenade launcher.

"What's up?"

"Nick's building a teleporter"

"Cool."

"By the way, where are you getting all these digitalized weapons?"

"I know a guy that catches gun runners, and has nothing to do with the weapons…"

"So you get him to ship one of each model of weapon, as well as ammo…"

"And Nick digitizes them and copies the ammo data."

"That's really neat, but illegal."

"Not really, since the weapons are technically not useable to kill people in the real world."

"I see…"

"Don't you love how the net is totally screwing up the legal system?"

"Yup."

0 0 0

Sean was on a date with Holly. They were going to dinner and a movie, and were on their way to see _Borat_ when he got a call.

"Hey, Sean here."

"Sean, what are you doing?" Nick asked, on the phone.

"I'm on a date with Holly."

"Oh. Do you think that you could come to the lab?"

"But we were going to see _Borat_."

"Umm… Sean, if you want Holly to continue to be your girlfriend, don't take her to that movie it's terrible."

"Okay… We'll come." Sean said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Holly asked

"It's Nick. He needs us to go to his lab."

"He has a lab? Where is it?"

"It's on campus, in an old bomb shelter." Sean had Holly drive onto campus, and then showed her to the lab.

"Hey guys." Nick said.

"Hey" Sean said. Holly was looking around the lab, muttering words of amazement

"This… is the coolest place ever!" Holly said, "Why are we here?"

"Well, there's a shifty navi on the net paying out very large sums of money for bugfrags" Nick said," And I think he may be connected to why us? Marco and Lisa are free right now." Holly said.

"Because I'm connected to the original NetMafia." Sean said.

"You mean you were part of Gospel?" Holly said, slightly shocked.

"Not just part, I was the leader." Sean said.

"COOL! I'm dating a convict!" Holly yelled.

"Don't ask" Nick said aside to Sean. Then addressing both Holly and Sean, he said, "Okay, let's go and find this guy!"

"I'll go first and scout the area," Sean said.

"Holly," Nick said aside to her, "I have something for you…"

"What is it, Nick?" She asked.

"Here, this is yours." Nick said, holding out a black PET, "It's linked to Tex, a navi that used to be independent, so that you could have your own navi."

"WOW! Thanks Nick! You're the best friend ever!" Holly said, hugging Nick.

"Th-thanks." Nick managed to sputter, "W-we should jack in and help Sean…"

0 0 0

Axl was waiting, when two beams of light deposited Tex and Modman into the lab's homepage.

"Are your guys ready to go?" he asked.

"Just let me grab a few weapons." Tex said, heading over to her guns and selecting two sub-machine guns (SMGs) and a shotgun. Modman walked over as well and grabbed a sniper rifle.

"I'm ready" Modman said, "The navi has been reported around the Point Beach area ((Different from the area in BN3, just want to get that clear, because I can see the complaints already))."

They went out into the net, and got to the beach area. They all had been given bugfrags by Nick, and had decided that Tex was going to approach the navi when they found it.

"I think that's him," Modman said, pointing to a navi with spiky black hair, a brown cape, two rapiers in sheaths on his belt, and a broadsword attached to his back who was standing near the link to the Point Beach Square, "Allyson, go and check."

"Just call me Tex!" she said, walking away from Axl and Modman, towards the navi.

"Hey, would you happen to have any bugfrags on you?" The navi asked politely, "I'll pay 100,000 apiece for them."

"Uh, yeah. I have… five." Tex said, giving them to the navi.

"Thank you very much. My name is Paladin, and I can give you the same price if you get more." Paladin said, paying Tex the half million zenny she was owed.

"Thanks. I'll see if I can get some more." Tex said, walking back. As she passed by Modman and Axl, she whispered to them, 'Yeah, he's up to no good. I can feel it. He paid sticker."

0 0 0

"Hey, Paladin, how's the mission going?" Josh asked his navi.

"It's far too quiet," he replied, but as he said this a bullet whizzed by his ear, "Now it's far too loud."

"You stay where you are, Paladin, or the next one goes right in the middle of your forehead!" Modman shouted at him.

"You really think you can make that shot?" Axl said.

"No. I was trying to do that the first time. I swear someone messes with the sights on this thing when I'm not looking." Axl was looking at Paladin, who had drawn one of his rapiers, and had an m-cannon equipped.

"Uh… I think he's getting closer!"

"No he's not."

"Compared to that link he is."

"There's no link" just as he said this Paladin fired an m-cannon, hitting the ground near them. He then canceled the battlechip and grabbed his other rapier

"RUN!" Axl yelled.

"Mod, follow me Axl, take this." Tex said, dual-wielding the two SMGs and shoving the shotgun into Axl's stomach.

"Ok. " Modman said as he typed a few commands into the keyboard above his right hand, causing it to change into a Bamboo sword, and ran right towards Paladin, meeting him in a clash of blades.

"Do you really think you can rival me skills as a swordsman? I rival the best!" Shifting his weight, he caused Modman to fall forward. He was about so slash down on him when he was shot in the back by Axl.

"You know, I really like this gun." Axl said, hefting the shotgun in his hands. Paladin leaped up, sheathing his rapiers and drawing his broadsword.

"Umm… Holly, I really need a battle chip." Tex said, since she had exhausted her SMGs' ammo.

0 0 0

"Uh… how do I do that?" Holly had never had a PET, due to the fact that she still did everything on the computer.

"Here. You take a battlechip, and put it into that slot right there." Sean said, digging through his folder and handing her a chip. Try this. It's a Wideblade.

"Okay…Tex, I'm slotting in the Wideblade chip…"

0 0 0

A hilt of a sword appeared right in front of Tex. She picked it up, and it activated. "Why didn't it just be a part of me, like when Nick slotted in an Elecsword?"

"Uh… I had to modify the PET since you were an independent navi."

"Okay." With that, Tex focused on the battle. Axl was in trouble, since Paladin was attacking him, and he was trying to defend himself with the shotgun.

"Axl! Get out of the way!" Modman came running up, having a Varswrd battlechip equipped. He slashed the sword creating a sonic boom that hit the ground between Paladin and Axl, the shock wave throwing both of them backwards.

"Nick! We need some type of protection. His attacks are just too strong!" Modman yelled to his operator.

"Okay… Sean, take one of these." Nick said, rummaging through one of the drawers in the lab near the computer, and handing Sean what looked to be a blank battlechip.

"Um… What is this, exactly?" Sean asked.

"It's a battlechip I created. It's completely legit, so feel free to use it in netbattles." Sean slotted in the chip. Axl was instantly surrounded by a glowing orange barrier, which seemed to be burning, although he felt no heat.

"What's this battlechip called?" Axl wondered out loud.

"It's a firewall chip." Modman called. He had locked blades with Paladin, but was losing ground as the swordsman navi pushed harder on his sword.

"Okay." Axl said, activating his Axl pistols, "Hold him steady! I want to take a copyshot of him!"

"I can barely prevent from getting my head chopped off! How am I supposed to hold him still? And where the hell did Tex go!" as Modman said this, Paladin gave a titanic push on his sword, throwing Modman to the ground. He then activated a Yo-Yo chip, using the string to tie up Axl.

"I am going to enjoy killing the navi of my operator's master's enemy. Your death will only make us stronger, so in a way you will be aiding the enemy."

"Will you just get on with it and kill me?" Modman asked.

"With pleasure." Paladin raised the sword in both hands over his head, gathering energy to unleash a devastating blow that would probably slice Modman in half. Modman closed his eyes and waited for the killing strike, which didn't come, due to the fact that there was a wideswrd growing from Paladin's chest.

"What the!" Paladin gasped, staring at his torso. "Josh! Log… me… out!" as he said this, Josh jacked him out, leaving the wideblade behind, revealing that Tex had thrown the weapon.

"Thanks," Modman said, getting up. He cut Axl free, and canceled the battlechip, "We should head back."

0 0 0

"I presume that you managed to collect enough Bugfrags before the… interruption?" Nikolai asked Josh.

"Yes master, more than enough for what was originally planned." Josh was on one knee, with his head bowed.

"Good. Do you thing the… optional modifications could be succeeded?"

"Yes. All we need now is the equipment."

0 0 0

"So, what do you think they are going to do with all those bugfrags?" Nick said. He, Sean, and Holly were still in his lab, but Nick was bent over the pieces of his watch, modifying it. Modman, Axl, and Tex had jacked into the lab computer and were also participating in the conversation.

"Well, the obvious. They probably plan on recreating or reviving the Gospel beast."

"Reviving? I thought it was dead." Holly interrupted.

"Well, sometimes data from a deleted navi or powerful virus remains, but fragmented so much that it has no physical presence on the net. Upon given a body, though, they would be able to posses it." Sean explained.

"Oh"

"I think that Nikolai, our 'twin', is more original than just reviving the Gospel beast. Most likely he would make it more powerful, or make it different." Modman said, and Nick nodded his agreement.

"So, what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like we can just bust into their hideout and spy on them." Holly said

"Well…" Tex started.

"I think I know where they are, so Tex, you could scout." Nick offered, cutting Tex off.

"Where are they?" Tex asked

"Right there." Nick said, putting his watch back together and putting it back on and hitting a button. A holographic display showed a topographical map of the area surrounding Greene, "The abandoned warehouse with an underground lair, on top of a volcano, in the swamp, in the desert."

"Um… that seems just a little redundant." Sean said

"Hey, I never said the hideout was a perfect one."

"Nick, you brought the nanoassembler down here, right?" Tex asked

"Yup." Nick reached into his backpack, and pulled it out. He plugged it in, and let it power up and create Tex's Nanoform, "Now how are you going to get in?"

"Just watch me." Tex said, activating the active camouflage in her armor.

"How are we supposed to watch if she just turned invisible?" Axl said

"And yet I was still able to check out her ass. That's why I'm a pro." Modman said confidently.

"You are so asking for it."

"Asking for what?"

"You know… _it_."

"No, I don't, and I'm guessing you don't either."

"You're impossible." Axl said, jacking back into his PET.

"So… what did you add to your watch?" Sean asked. He knew that Nick was very attached to his watch, adding features on to it almost constantly, and yet still having it the same size.

"I have added the possible coolest modification ever to it." Nick said

"Okay, I'll bite. What does it do, I say as if I don't know… Because I don't"

"Well, behold!" Nick took a sword chip out of his pocket, and slotted it in to a slot in the back of his watch that Sean hadn't noticed. Instantly, an eight inch long energy blade (A.K.A. sword battlechip) materialized out of another slot in the front of the watch, projecting it over the back of Nick's hand. Nick then pressed another button on his watch, and the sword disappeared

"Nice! How'd you do it?" Sean asked.

"Well, I copied one of the synchro chips and piggybacked a chip downloader so that it pretty much cross fuses the battlechip, without a navi. Unfortunately, the downside is the reduced size, and I can't maintain enough energy in such a small watch for extended use."

"Yeah, but still, that's pretty kick-ass."

"Yeah, I guess. "

"So… what are you doing for the break?" It was the last day before thanksgiving break, and many of the boarders had already left. Sean had stayed because he didn't really have anywhere to go, and he liked the school anyway.

"I'm probably going to go to my condo. If you aren't doing anything, you can come."

"Thanks for the offer. I think I will"

"Can I come?" Holly asked. Nick jumped, not realizing she was still there.

"Uh... sure, I guess. You do have a car, right? 'Cause I'm taking the Lotus and there are only two seats…"

"I could sit on Sean's lap." At this suggestion Sean went a peculiar shade of red

"Uh, I could just ride with Holly, and you could take the luggage." He quickly offered.

"Okay. I guess I'll invite some other people as well."

"You want me to ask Marco?"

"No!" Nick said, very abruptly

"Uhh… dude, you're kinda over reacting..."

"Not really," Holly said, sitting down very close to Sean, "Marco goes through stages of friendliness to Nick to absolute hate."

"And I've had enough of it." Nick said, "Now, I think Sean and I should start packing, if we want to leave tonight.

0 0 0

Michael Sargji was on the way to the kitchen to get some mayo when he passed Nick and Sean's room, and heard them arguing.

"Look, I told you, I am not taking the nanoassembler."

"But it would be fun! We could netbattle!"

"Sean-"

Michael Sargji thought it would be best to interrupt. "Hey guys."

"Hi Sarge." Nick said, reffering to the nickname based on his last name.

"Hey. What'cha doin'?" Sarge said, peeking into one of the open suitcases on nick and Sean's beds

"Packing." Said Sean.

"Where are you going?"

"Nick condo with a few other friends."

"Can I come?" Sarge said enthusiastically

"Well…" Sean looked over at Nick, who nodded.

"I could use some company on the way. Sarge, you need to go pack."

"Okay!" Sarge walked out, and Sean glanced over at Nick

"I'm really sorry. I should have just made something up."

"It's okay. Sarge is a really great guy. I probably would have invited him anyway."

"Oh… Okay. I'm ready." Sean said, closing the lid on his suitcase and latching it shut.

"Good. I just need to run down to the lab and then I'll be back up. You can take your stuff down and wait for Holly." Nick said, closing his suitcase and walking out.

0 0 0

"Man, what's taking him so long" Sean said. He was waiting in Holly's car, for Nick, since neither of them knew the directions to the condo.

"Hey Sean, what's up." Sarge said, walking up.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Hey, Sean, do you want to go and get a coffee while we wait for Nick?" Holly asked.

"Oh here he comes!" Sarge said. Nick was walking towards them.

"What took you so long?" Holly asked, "I thought you died or something."

"I was just locking up the lab." Nick said, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"YES!" all three of his friends shouted.

"Lets go, then" Nick said, adding, "You don't have to be rude about it." He got in his car, waited for Sarge to get in, and started it, pulling out of his parking space and pulling out of the school's parking lot, with Holly and Sean following him. He went out of the school, and turned left. After about five minutes, he turned into the local yacht club.

"I thought he lived farther away…" Sean said.

"I thought so too. Maybe he has to pick something up." Holly agreed. They were both proven wrong when Nick parked in the parking lot, turned off the car, and got out. Holly pulled up next to him, and parked as well.

"Don't tell me that five minutes is far away…" Sean started.

"No, of course not. We're taking my boat!" Nick said brightly.

"Your… boat?" Sean echoed.

"Yeah. It's that one, down on the end." Nick pointed to a large catamaran docked right outside the marina.

"Wow. You have a lot of money… or have a lot of shipmaker friends!" Sarge said

"I have to go talk to the harbormaster, but you guys can start loading the boat," Nick said," There are two cabins, and Holly gets one automatically, since she is a girl and deserves such, and I get the other because I am the skipper."

0 0 0

"You know, I just realized that there's no food in the fridge." Sean said. He and Sarge had put their luggage in Nick's boat, and Sean had gotten a drink out of the fridge.

"Maybe we will be sleeping the whole time. That way, since food-time comes after sleep-time, we won't need food!" Sarge offered.

"Sarge, I'm really not sure how you made it this far in Green." Holly said.

"His parents paid the way." Nick said, walking up, carrying fishing poles.

"Nick, how far away is your condo? And what will we do for food. And why take the boat?" Sean asked.

"Two days, fishing, I wanted to." Nick said, counting the answers on his fingers, "Anything else?"

"I want to help navigate, because I like telamascopes." Sarge said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sean asked.

"Not really. I'm not telepathic." Sarge whispered the last part. Nick covered his face with his hand.

"Well, I'm going to unpack." Holly said, stepping up the gangway.

"So, what fish are we going to catch?" Sean asked.

"Sean, 'I' means we!" Holly said, sticking her head out of the cabin door

"Well, I'm gone."

"C'mon Sarge, help me cast off."

"Cast off?"

"Untie that rope."

"Oh. Okay."

0 0 0

Once they were on their way, Nick had set up the fishing poles and was tending to them. It was later in the evening, and Holly had gone to bed and Sarge had broken into the liquor cabinet that Nick forgot that he had and was in a drunken stupor on the floor in the cabin.

"Hey." Sean said, steeping on to the rear deck.

"Hey." Nick responded. He reeled in on of the fishing lines and swapped the shrimp on the line for another frozen one.

"Caught anything?"

"Other than the two snapper, the baitfish and the shark, nothing else." The snapper and the shark had been cooked by nick, while the baitfish had been used to catch the shark.

"Oh… So you really like Holly?"

Nick sighed. "You know how there's this one person that you look for all your life, and you don't know who she is, but you know you're in love with her? She's like that for me. I hang on every word she says, I can't find anything wrong with her, and I think she's always attractive."

"Wow. If you lover her that much, I can break up with her and-"

"No, don't do that. I love her so much that I just want her to be happy, and dating you, she's been happier in a long time."

"Really?"

"The only time I've seen her happier was when she talked to her grandmother."

"Well, that's not special."

"For her, it was. Her mother was a high school student who got pregnant. She dumped Holly in an orphanage right after she was born."

"And the father?"

"No-one knows. I managed to help Holly find her mother's mother, though. Unfortunately, she had been diagnosed with cancer and dies a short time after Holly first met her."

Sean was filled with a greater respect for Holly than he had before. "Wow, I didn't know that."

"Not a lot of people do. I told her about my twin, when she told me. That way, we trust each other."

"Yeah. Hey, Nick, you need to sleep. Go rest. I'll watch the fishing lines."

"Okay. I'll go jack Modman into the boats control system." Nick got up and walked up some stairs to the 'control system' that was really just a computerized panel that nick had made to that Modman could sail.

"Wow, Nick really does love Holly." Axl commented

"Yeah, and because of it I'm faced with a difficult decision."

"What's that?"

"Make Holly happy, or make Nick happy, and possible Holly."

"Well, I think Nick was telling the truth when he said that he wanted Holly to be happy, even if you were the one dating her."

"Yeah, I guess."

0 0 0

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They were near their destination, and Nick was trying to teach Sarge how to sail.

"Okay, so when you're 45 degrees from the wind, you…"

"…"

"Sarge, are you paying attention?"

"Not really…"

"You're hopeless." Nick got up, after setting the boat on autopilot (A.K.A. Modman) and grabbed a telescope.

"Oooh! A telemascope!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Sarge, go away" Nick said, looking through the telescope, "Hmm…." He glanced down at his watch.

"What is it?" Sean said. He had climbed up right after Sarge had spoken last.

"We made record time." Nick said, "It'll take me about ten minutes to get to the condo, given that the wind stays this strong."

"Sweet!"

"Yeah. You should go tell Holly and Sarge to pack up their stuff."

"Okay."

0 0 0

Nick was the first one off the boat, tying it to the dock. "Well, we're here!" he said

"Sweet. Which floor do you live on?" Sean asked. The condo building was eighteen stories tall, with two floors being split between two two-floored penthouses. The exterior of the building was painted an off white, and the first floor had some shops in it.

"The sixteenth." Nick responded, from under a pile of luggage. He had offered to carry it. "I'm fine, by the way."

"Here, let me take a few bags" Sean said, grabbing two suitcases from the top of the pile. The walked in the rear lobby, since the condo was technically facing away from the river, and passed Paco, the security guard. From the look of the building, it was a very expensive place to live.

"Well, this is our stop." Nick said, holding the door while everyone got out. He walked to the far end of the hallway, and was in the middle of unlocking the door when someone called his name from behind the group.

"Nick, is that you?" A woman called. She was in her mid-twenties, with brunette hair and a very happy voice.

"Hey Pam!" Nick said, putting the walking over and giving her a hug. "What's new?"

In response she held out her hand. On it, there was a very large ring.

"No! Is it him?"

"Yup!" she said happily, "He proposed two weeks ago."

"I guess that whole documentary did work out."

"I guess so…"

"I'm so sorry about Dwight, though."

"Yeah I guess he just wasn't able to cope… Who are your friends?" Pam said, glancing at the group of people behind Nick.

"Pam, this is Sarge, Sean, and Holly."

"Pleasure to meet you." She said

"So, is Phil around?"

"Nope, he's off chasing his roommate."

"Ah, too bad. I guess I'll see him later"

"Yeah, he's home a surprising amount."

"Any explosions?"

"Nope."

"Evil hanging around?"

"Yeah, but he's less annoying now, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He's trying to be good."

"Oh, God that's got to be interesting."

"That's what I said. He a surprisingly good cook."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he can't make a chili"

"Maybe I'll give him some lessons."

"That'd be nice."

"Well, I'm going to unpack." Nick opened the door, and walked into his condo it was a three bedroom, three-bathroom condo with a balcony and a kitchen, as well as a large living room.

"Wow, talk about spacious!" Holly said, walking in, "Which one is mine?"

"The farthest to the right." The condo was arranged so that the door to the condo was in the middle, with the living room, kitchen and the master bed/bath room was to the left, with the two other bedrooms in a short hallway to the right.

"I call the other one." Sean said, running in and throwing his bags in it.

"And I'll sleep in the living room." Sarge said.

"Well, I'm going to run downstairs and get some food."

0 0 0

HB was standing behind Josh, who seemed to be asleep, watching a large computer screen.

"Did you get it yet?"

"No." Josh said, typing a few commands into the computer.

"Did you get it yet?"

"No."

"Did you get it yet?"

"Yes."

"Did you- Cool! Where is he?"

"Yes, where is he" Nikolai said, walking into the room.

"He's here." Josh said, pulling up a large map on the screen that showed the area around Nick's condo, with a red point flashing in the building. "I can't believe that they didn't check Sean for a tracer."

"Hm…. And have you hacked Nick's lab?"

"No, but it should take… thirty seconds more." Josh said, tapping the air like he was using a calculator. "There we go! What do you want to know? Hmm… everything's encrypted except for his computer usage and his e-mail files."

"What did he do last on his computer?" Nikolai asked.

"It's right there." Josh said, printing out Nick's computer usage list and highlighting the last object. And handing it to Nikolai.

"Hm… this could be interesting, if not a good way to buy time for our plan. Courtney, HB, do you want to cover this?"

"Sure honey." Courtney said, walking over and kissing Nikolai.

"Uh… what do I need to do?"

"Okay. Both of you are going to kidnap Nick, Sean, Holly. You will leave their PETs their."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Okay. Hey, runt. Let's go!" Courtney said, gabbing the keys to her car and leaving, with HB running after her.

_Oh no! I have to warn Holly and Nick!_ Tex thought. She had bunkered down in Nikolai's lair and was observing what he was doing. She was pretty sure he knew she was there, or at least was extremely paranoid, because she had no clue as to what he was doing with the bugfrags.

0 0 0

Nick was sitting on the balcony of his condo, smoking a cigarette when he heard someone come out.

"So, it really must bother you." Holly said, walking up and sitting beside him.

"What?" He said, jumping a little.

"Having the pure evil twin." Holly had noticed that since Nick had found out about his twin, he had become more withdrawn, even though he tried to hide it.

"Well, it's not the fact that he exists so much is that I could have the ability to do what he does, if I choose. To see just how bad you can be really scares you."

"Yeah… I didn't know you smoked." She wrinkled her nose as Nick lit another.

"It's a bad habit. Fortunately I don't do it a lot, maybe a pack or so a month."

"Still, that's not good."

"I know. I'm trying to quit." Nick looked at the lit cigarette, as if contemplating each cinder that burned on the tip of it individually, then stubbing it out in the ashtray. Holly noticed that there were at least six already in there.

"So what do you think of Sean?"

"I think that he's a really great guy. He's devoted to what he likes, and he's really kind."

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Holly, I'm not bi," Nick sighed, "I'm not sure where you got the idea."

"Well, I rarely see out with a girl, and you are always talking about your guy friends…"

"I have an extremely bad history with girls, so I don't like to date unless I absolutely sure that she and I could actually form something serious."

"Wow, that's deep."

"Yeah. Have you heard from Tex at all?"

"Not since I told her that we were going to be at the condo."

"Oh. I have Modman checking the net for any suspicious activity."

"I meant to ask you about that. Is it normal for operators and their navis to be so… distant at times?"

"No, not really. But because Modman is technically me, and since I made him as powerful as he is, I trust that he can take care of himself.

"Oh. And me and Tex?"

"Tex is an independent navi. She's used to being isolated. After awhile, she'll warm up to you. I mean, look at her and Modman. She tried to kill him, but know Modman's attracted to her."

"HEY!" Modman shouted a computer that was behind Nick and Holly on a wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there," Nick said, making sure that only Holly could see him wink.

"You rascals." Holly said.

"Oh my god Sarge! You don't put mayo in a toaster!" a shout came from inside the condo.

"Well, I better go." She said, getting to her feet and walking inside to help Sean explain the cons of condiment toasting to Sarge.

0 0 0

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Tex thought. She was flying as fast as she could (in nanoform, she had a jetpack added to the back of her armor) towards Nick's condo. She was trying to outrace Courtney and HB, but she had no idea what Courtney's car was, due to the fact that she had switched halfway, as evident that her old one had been ditched in a river, and she had had trouble getting out of the hideout. _Finally!_ She saw the condo. What she didn't notice was the white van racing in the opposite direction as her.

0 0 0

_Shit shit shit shit _"Shit!" The door to Nick's condo had been practically torn off the hinge, and there weren't signs of a struggle.

"TEX! IS THAT YOU?" Modman yelled. He was on Nick's bedside table, far enough away that he couldn't jack into anything out of his PET.

"Yeah." She said, flying over and picking up his PET. "What happened?"

"Courtney and HB flooded the entire floor with sleeping gas."

"That would explain the lack of people investigating the break-in."

"Yeah. Here, I'm going to jack into the net from Nick's computer over there. Once I do that, go and get everyone else and get them to jack in."

0 0 0

In no time at all, all four Navi had congregated in the condo HP. Sarge's navi, Detman, was an entirely black normal navi with a short fuse running out of the top of his head.

"What the hell happened to our frickin' operators!" he said. The tip of his fuse lit."

"Calm down, Detman. Exploding won't solve anything." Modman quickly, but soothingly said.

"Yeah. Does any of us have any idea where our operators are?" Axl asked. He had been abnormally calm.

"Well, Josh had hacked the lab computer-"

"I told Nick to triple the firewall." Modman interrupted.

"But all he got access to were e-mail files that had been downloaded and his computer's recent activity logs."

"Ohhh… crap. I know where they are." Modman said.

"Where?"

0 0 0

"What happened? Where are we" Nick said, opening his eyes. He was lying in what seemed to be a forest, in a simple red shirt and jeans.

"We were trying to figure that out." Holly said. She, Sean and Sarge were sitting on a fallen tree.

"Oh… shit." Nick said, looking up. Instead of an empty sky, it was filled with a large planet._ It can't be… Yavin?_

"What the hell?" the other three said

0 0 0

"A galaxy far, far away." Modman said.

"What?"

"Back in the day, when online games were still 'cool', there was a game, based on a series of movies, called Star Wars Galaxies. It pretty much was an online universe, including all parts of the galaxy in the star wars universe, right up to, but not including, the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, although you wouldn't understand that. Know, if I know my evil half, he's used pulse transmission systems to jack our operators into the server, in hopes of buying time to execute his plan. The only solution I see is to create accounts for you guys (I already have one) and find our operators. After that, we'll have to go full synchro in hopes of protecting them, and figure out how to get out."

0 0 0

"You're telling me we're stuck in Star Wars?" an incredulous Sean asked.

"Yup." Nick said. He had finished explaining their situation.

"Wow." Sean said. Then he punched Nick in the face.

"Ow! What the hell!" Nick said, clutching his nose.

"Sorry, thought I was dreaming."

"If you think you're dreaming, you get someone to hit _you_. If you broke my nose I swear I'll kill you."

"Sorry…"

"So, we should try to find the Academy."

"The whazza?" Sean asked

"You know, the Jedi Academy" Sarge said.

"Yeah, where Luke and Mara are." Holly said.

"Wait, you're an EU fan?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, the movies just weren't enough."

"Wow!"

0 0 0

"SO, IS EVERYBODY HAPPY WITH THEIR CLASS, RACE AND GENDER SELECTIONS The Mr. Prog that was in charge of the access to the mmorpg said.

"Yes. I am good." Detman had chosen to be a slightly force sensitive Wookie.

"Yeah. Let me in." Tex had chosen to be an extremely talented force sensitive human

"Yup." Axl had chosen to be a Chiss bounty hunter.

"Then let's go." Modman said. He had taken the semblance of a human, with the clothing of a Jedi Master. He had two lightsabers clipped to his belt.

"NOW, IF YOU WOULD PLEASE STEP ON THIS PLATFORM" the Mr. Prog said.

" Wait a second. First, set the entry location to these coordinates" Modman said, reading off a sequence of numbers, " and also, I want the commission for three new players."

"FINE… 12,000,000 NEW REPUBLIC CREDITS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO YOUR ACCOUNT"

"Good." Modman joined the rest of his friends on the platform.

"PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS AND YOUR FEET INSIDE THE PLATFORM BOUNDARIES. DO NOT HAVE ANY CHIPS EQUIPPED AND/OR AURAS ACTIVATED. ALSO, A BRIEF FLASH OF PAIN IS TO BE EXPLECTED FOR N00BS."

0 0 0

AAHHH! MY HEAD! Detman roared in Wookie.

"Calm down! It's just your data trying to re-orient itself in this form." Modman said, trying to restrain him. They were in what seemed to be a crowded spaceport, with Axl and Tex watching nearby " Your drawing attention to yourself."

BUT IT HURTS!

"Here." Nick pulled a small liquid filled ball (around the size of a golf ball) and shoved it into Detman's mouth. He swallowed it in surprise.

What was that? Detman asked, calming down a little.

"Bacta pill. It's an all around painkiller, and I've found that it also helps new members to the game acclimate to a new body"

"I'm just glad I didn't choose a Noghri." Axl said. He was in a suit of armor that looked similar to Boba Fett's, but with a red and blue color scheme rather than the green and gray and tan. He had the blue skin and glowing red eyes trademark to the Chiss, inhabitants of the unknown regions.

"So, where do we start looking?" Tex asked. She was wearing tight fitting black cloth, with a matching cape. She had red hair, and blue eyes, and a slim but muscular human figure.

"I'm not sure, but I have to go to the Academy, because I need to ask Skywalker a few questions, as well as see if there are any new force techniques."

"But how will we get there?"

"I can hire a ship, as soon as I find K-5PO."

"Who?" Tex asked

0 0 0

Nick and the gang had made it through the jungle without incident, and found themselves near the Jedi Academy.

"Sweet! I always wanted to walk the hall of the Jedi Order's training ground." Holly said, running forward.

"Wait!" Nick said, running after her.

Sean and Sarge looked at each other. "You first," Sarge said. Sean ran forward, towards the academy." As he approached, he noticed Nick talking animatedly with one of the older men walking out of the academy, with Holly standing nearby.

"So that's why you look different." The man said.

"Yeah. Oh, hey. This is Sean, and that's Sarge. Sarge, Sean, I'd like you to meet Kyp Durrant"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They said.

"You'll have to tell me what happened to you ex-gal." Kyp said, "But now I have a record to keep up."

"A record?"

"I run the belt at Lando's Folly."

"Ohhh. I'll have to stop by, and totally blast your record out of the sky."

"Yeah, when nerfs fly" Kyp said, laughing and walking off.

"So what was that he said about 'ex-gal'" Sean asked.

"I told him the reason why I was different was because I went ex-gal, and something strange happened. I also told him that a few hours of Jedi meditation would fix it, probably." Sarge tilted his head and Sean nodded. As he said this there was a large bang, causing all Sarge, Sean and Holly to turn and look where Nick was already staring. There, a large, decrepit freighter was falling, more than flying, out of the sky. It managed to land rather hardly, but safely. As soon as the gangway had extended, a platinum protocol droid flew out of the doorway to land on the ground.

"K-5 I told you to find a reputable transport! A reputable transport!" a voice called out as Axl, Detman, and Tex walked out of the ship, looking very shaken

"But sir, the company that we employed has never repotted the loss of a passenger."

"_Reported!_ Do you think they would report something that would cause a decline in business." Modman asked, stepping out of the ship.

"Well, they should…"

"Just stop while you're ahead." Modman walked over, and hugged Nick.

"It's good to be able to see you like this again." Nick said.

"Yeah. I really enjoy it." Modman agreed, "Now, everyone know how to do full synchro via Pulse Transmission System?" The group nodded.

"Well, okay, let's do it!" Nick said. "_FULL SYNCHRO!"_ He and Modman became white silhouettes, and then merged into one. _FS_Nick looked like Modman in the game, but he emanated a slight aura of power. "Hm… Feels… Different. You guys can go ahead and do it." The rest of the group synched up. As the final glow from Holly transformation faded, a voice called out from the temple.

"Nick, is that you?" A tall, blond man, with a lightsaber clipped to his belt and a glove on his right hand.

"Grand Master Skywalker." _FS_Nick said, kneeling to show respect.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to police the crystal star area."

"I was, but I found Holly. She shows a great potential in the Force." He said, gesturing her to step forward.

"H-h-h-hi…"_FS_ Holly stuttered, "It's an honor to meet you."

"A pleasure to always find more Force sensitive learners, no matter what age." Skywalker said, shaking her hand. " Now I just need to confirm how sensitive you are. You must clear your mind and open your thoughts to my mental probe. I promise that I won't invade your memories or thoughts, just find this one mental point that will, depending on how sensitive you are, repel me mentally and physically."

"O-okay…" Skywalker closed his eyes, and after about ten seconds he seemed to be shoved backwards a few feet, before he got tangled in his robe and was dumped unceremoniously on his rear.

"OhmygoshI'msosorryisthereanythingyouwantmetodoI'msosorry" Holly said, so quickly that it took a few seconds for Nick to register what she was saying, while Luke just laughed.

"You have great talent and potential." He said with a wide grin. "Not even Nick, one of my most talented apprentices, did that to me."

"Really?" Holly said.

"Yeah, I just pushed him back a couple of feet" Nick said, blushing.

"Wow. So, how long does the training take?" she said aside to Nick

"Well, if you take his training, about a year. If you convince him to let me have you as an apprentice, a few days."

"Yes, Nick, I think it would be a great idea you Holly was your apprentice." Nick jumped.

"Th-thank you, master."

"You need not worry, I'm pretty sure that only I could sense your motives." Luke whispered aside to him, causing nick to turn almost as red as Sean's eyes ((Well, in Chiss form, that is.)).

Hey everybody! I'm Fluffy, the alien that only loves! Sarge said.

"I see you've gotten used to your body, Sarge." Nick said. Everybody turned and looked at him.

_Uh, Nick, I forgot to set their characters to be bilingual with Wookie_ Modman told Nick.

_Oh._

"Hey! Come back! We need a return ride!" Sean shouted. He had been watching the ship, and it had retracted the gangway and started to take off.

"Oh dear… maybe I did make a wrong choice." K-5PO said.

"No, you really think so?" Holly asked.

"Well, if you want, I can provide transport for you, but only to one place." Luke said, stepping up "I can have one of the Jedi take you"

"Well, if you don't mind, I have the perfect place to go to get our own ship." Nick said.

"Where?"

"Lando's folly."

"Nick, you know that you're only going to lose money to Lando…"

0 0 0

"So this is Lando's Folly." Sean said, stepping into the spaceport that was _Belt Runner 1_

"Yup. I plan on making a bet that Lando won't refuse." Nick said.

"What are you going to do?" Holly asked.

"Well, I'm going to go and place a very large Sabbacc bet, and lose on purpose."

"Why?"

"So he'll take notice in me." Saying this, Nick walked over to the lift, and rode up to the spaceport's cantina, with K-5PO, Sean, Sarge (Who didn't say much since he realized that no-one could understand him but Nick), and Holly.

"Okay, I'm going to lose. You guy's get a couple of drinks, and I'll be back, hopefully with Lando." Nick walked over to the Sabbacc table, and sat down. He was dealt two cards, which equaled a positive 23, a Pure Sabbacc. _Wow, I really did get lucky_ he thought. He put twelve million credits on the table, and immediately folded, but showing his cards, surprising just about everyone at the table.

"You must have money to burn" The dealer said, " Do you need to get your credit checked?"

"No, his credit is just fine," a black man wearing a blue shirt, with a gold and blue cape walked up behind Nick. "Would you like me to escort you to the VIP tables?"

"No, Lando, I'd like to talk to you." Nick said, turning in his chair and looking at him.

"You'd better come with me," Lando said, a frown quickly replacing his smile. He led Nick out of the cantina, into a private room. "Do you want to tell me what a Jedi master is doing loosing in my cantina? Just about everyone knows who you are! If you go on a loosing streak, everyone will start to realize my decks are fixed."

"So I wasn't lucky."

"Well, obviously. No-one gets a Pure Sabbacc on the first deal."

"Solo did."

"He's different. So what do you want?"

"I want to bet against you."

"Why?"

"I need a ship."

"So?"

"I know for a fact that you had a replica of the _Falcon_ built, just in case you really wanted to peeve Solo."

"Or swap it out for his. I never could get it to fly as fast as the _Falcon_."

"That's because you were flying it."

"Hey. Besides, I wouldn't trade that for my life."

"What about an hour long belt run?" One of the main attractions of Lando's Folly was that people could "run" modified TIE fighters through one of two asteroid belts, and be timed for it. A lot of people bet on it, and others just watched for entertainment.

"For you? I might as well give the ship to you. You have the Force on your side."

"Load the cabin with Sylmar." Nick said, referring to the creature that created a bubble around it that canceled out the Force.

"Hm… that does make it interesting…" Lando said, rubbing his chin, "But where would I find them?"

"I know that you have at least one. I could sense the anti-force bubble as I walked in here."

"Well, there goes that surprise."

"Lando, you have to spring a Ysalmiri on someone when they're not expecting it, not lead them into the bubble."

"Fine, I'll do it. But if you lose, you have to clean out this rival casino."

"How?"

"Use the Force to win a Sabbacc."

"I guess I better win, then." Nick said, walking to the door, "I'll go suit up. When I get out there I want to be in the belt right away. Also, there are a few friends of mine in the cantina. Take them to the VIP viewing lounge."

"Whatever you say, hotshot." Lando said, holding the door open for Nick.

0 0 0

0 0 0

Yeah, I know you're going to hate me for the cliffhanger. Not much more to say, other than that I need you to read and review. Here, I'll start a sample one for you.

Click (submit a review)

Page loading…

This story is really cool (Or replace that with, It sucks ass!) I'd like to see (Your comment)

Click (submit review)

Wow, that took only 30 seconds! And it wasn't that hard! Writing as you read this, Nick.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, not introduction because I'm writing this even before my new beta reader Son of the specter, has given me a review on chapter 5

0 0 0

_Star Wars Galaxies (the mmorpg)_

"You ready?" a tech asked Nick. He was in a standard x-wing jumpsuit, about to get into a modified TIE advanced. It had been modified so that it would received extra shielding from the space station _Belt Runner 1_, so that he could run the asteroid belt without getting crushed to death. He also was a bit nervous about stepping into the cockpit, because joining him would be a Ysalmiri, a creature that t had developed an "Anti-Force" bubble to protect itself from predators that used the force to hunt. Doing that would strip Nick of all his powers, and take his precognition away, leaving just his skill as a pilot to get him through. He had made a bet with Lando Calrissan that he could do an hour run in the belt, twice the record time held by Jaina Solo, who had only been beaten by Kyp Durrant once, and just by a second, and they both had been able to call on the force. If he lost, he would have to break the Jedi Code, and use his skills in the Force to cheat and win at Sabbacc. If he did that, he would have his rank as Jedi master stripped from him, as well as not being allowed to practice the ways of the Force.

"Lando, do you hear me?" He said, stepping in and flicking the comm on.

"Loud and clear. You know the rules, no flying backwards, no firing the weapons, and to mini-hyperspace jumps."

"Got it. I'm taking off now." Nick turned off the repulsors on the TIE and turned on the sublight engines, and left the hangar.

"Okay, you're cleared for entry." Nick flew close to the belt, not entering it but letting a few asteroids bounce off the shielding, getting a feel for the reaction. He then put the TIE into a sharp barrel roll, stopping right in the middle of the belt, almost clipping an asteroid moving fast enough to almost knock him out of the belt.

0 0 0

"I hope he'll be all right." Holly said, looking out the VIP lounge's view-ports, tracking Nick's progress. She had chosen to appear as a human female, dressed in tight fitting black cloth, with a matching cape

He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't get distracted, or decided to eat something Sarge growled. He had chosen to appear as a Wookie, with twin bandoliers slung across his chest.

"Master Sarge wishes to say that Nick will be all right as long as he doesn't get distracted" Nick's platinum protocol droid K-5PO.

"I have complete confidence in Nick." Sean said. He had chosen to be a Chiss, a blue skinned, red-eyed humanoid that were native to the unknown regions of the galaxy.

"Ah, you guy's have too much confidence. He's going in there without the Force" Lando said, walking.

"WHAT?" Sean and Holly shouted. Sarge roared.

'It was part of the bet. The _Falcon II_ is a very nice ship." He said, trying to talk despite the fact that Sarge was trying to strangle him.

GIVE HIM HIS FORCE BACK Sarge yelled into his face.

"It's okay guys, don't worry. I'm okay! Don't kill Lando." Nick's voice came over the speakers. "I wanted to do it without the Force. Otherwise I could just move the asteroids out of the way."

"Really?" Holly said, rushing over to the comm that she had been given and pressing the transmit button.

"Yeah. Now, if you'll let me get back to my flying, I'll win us a ship." Nick was doing very well in the belt, having not even clipped an asteroid yet.

0 0 0

Real World 

A brown haired teen, about average height walked off the plane in the Point Beach airport. "You're sure you know he's here?" He asked his Navi.

"Yes." His Navi, Sorcerer, was of normal height for a navi. He had a black and purple body, a purple cape, and a medallion that had four lighting bolts emanating from the center of it.

"Well, then, we must find him."

"My spy says that he and his navi are located in the net, in an area that has been used for an online game

0 0 0

"Hey, HB, have you gotten the nanoassembler to work yet?" Nikolai asked. He had gotten into Nick's lab and stolen the plans for it, and was now sitting in front of the computer bank, trying to decrypt the data from Nick's lab, as well as keeping an eye on how his Navi was preparing for his encounter with Nick in the game that he was trapped in.

"Uh… Not really…" HB said. He was constructing the assembler so that it was three times the size of hit, "It would help if Josh was here."

"He's sleeping, and you know he doesn't like to be bothered."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Josh yelled, running into the room. He was wearing a hastily thrown on robe, and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh come on, you know you want me." Courtney said, walking in, wearing nothing but her underwear. HB turned very red, and started snickering into the half assembled nanoassembler.

"No, I don't! You're Nikolai's girlfriend! Get off me!" Josh shouted, backing away from the ever-advancing Courtney.

"Yes, put something decent on. You're distracting me." Nikolai said.

"What, this isn't decent?" She pouted, draping herself on Nikolai's lap, "I'm hurt."

"I'll find and/or steal something expensive for you later." He said. Courtney got off his lap, and walked out.

"You need to get her under control." Josh said, adjusting his robe, "That's the second time I've woken up to find her-"

"T M I, dude," HB said, "Now come over here and help me with the nanoassembler. Nikolai wants at least a hundred pounds of nanobots by next Friday."

"But that's like, only w week and a half away!" Josh said, sitting down. " You have the power routing through the wrong conduit."

"Oh. Thanks." HB said, gabbing pliers and fixing it.

0 0 0

Star Wars Galaxies 

"Only like, a minute left." Sean said, glancing at his watch.

"Yay! We get a ship!" Holly said, jumping up and down.

"And not just any ship, young lady, a complete replica of the _Millennium Falcon_." Lando added. He was watching Nick, amazed at the skill Nick had. He had almost been knocked out of the field twice, but had managed to recover.

"Wow!"

"Hey, Lando, what's that?" Sean said, pointing to a strange looking craft. It was a bright shade of red, and it loved almost like a larger version of a clone-wars era V-wing.

"I don't know. Techs, can you get me a model number on that ship, it's getting to close to the belt for my liking." Lando said, grabbing his comm and speaking in to it. Just as he said this, Nick's voice crackled over the comm.

"-Weapons are – comm's jammed-" they all heard through the static."

"Shit! They're jamming all com frequencies." Lando said, as the ship fired a turbolaser shot straight at Nick, who avoided it narrowly, but diving out of the belt.

"Sir! That ship is a pre-clone war ship. It was used by a sith called… Darth Maul." A tech said over a speaker that was hardwired throughout the station, in case of comm jamming.

"Damn it!" Lando said, "Do we have any ships large enough to pick up Nick?"

"No sir, but the shielding he has will provide him with at least three direct hits, maybe more, depending on when he gets hit."

"Great." Lando disconnected the call, and looked at them. "I really didn't know this could happen."

"That's okay." Sean said, looking out at Nick, "He'll get through."

0 0 0

"Shitshitshitshit" Nick said, not taking a breath. He had hidden on an asteroid, docking on it so that he couldn't be seen. He knew that it had to be Nikolai or his navi piloting his ship, and in the TIE, he knew he had no chance. He thumbed the comm, getting nothing but static. "Guy's I'm going to jump to hyperspace. I'm okay, don't be worried. This has enough oxygen that if I go into a Jedi trance, I can last months." Then he remembered the Ysalmiri. "Shit." He said, carefully activating one of his lightsabers. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the animal, gently pushing the glowing gold blade into its skull, killing it instantly. He pulled the blade out slowly, so that there was no blood coming out of the cut. He activated the repulsors, and took off, and then he started up the hyperdrive and watched as the stars turned into while lines.

0 0 0

"He jumped to hyperspace!" Holly gasped, as Nick's ship disappeared.

"Yeah, all of the TIEs are outfitted with hyperdrives." Lando said

"Did you get an idea on where he may be headed?" Sean said.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Nick's going to be back." As soon as he said this, the Sith ship turned and went to hyperspace, probably to hunt Nick down.

0 0 0

Nick reverted back into regular space in the middle of nowhere, hoping that the Sith ship wouldn't be able to track him. He knew that the pilot was probably force sensitive, and he was only biding his time.

"Now what?" He asked Modman.

"I don't know, why not go back?" Modman said, using the full synchro to take control of Nick's voice.

"No, because then the ship would probably attack the base." Only moderately larger than the _Millennium Falcon_, it had enough firepower to go against a Star Destroyer, and win.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where are we going to go, then?"

"I have no idea." As he said this, a laser blast rocked his ship.

"Nick and Modman, pilots of the modified TIE advanced, surrender and prepare to be captured." A voice crackled over the comm.

"Who is this speaking?" Nick asked, starting the sublight engines on the TIE.

"I am Morpha. I am Nikolai's navi," the voice sounded watery.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Nick linked all four of his lasers and fired straight at the cockpit of the fighter.

"Ack!" a voice came over the comm. Nick shut it off, putting full power into the speed of the TIE, trying to out run the fighter, all the while avoiding the turbolaser blasts. Out here, away from the projected shields, one hit would mean history. Then a laser blast hit him, tearing off the right wing of the TIE, stranding Nick. The Sith ship lined up its laser cannons, preparing for a final blow.

"Any last words?" Morpha said over the comm.

"They won't be his last." A new voice interrupted, as a turbolaser blast hit the ship amidships, completely destroying the shields. Nick turned the TIE around, looking at the Blockade Runner that had come out of hyperspace seconds before.

"Thanks unknown blockade runner."

"The ship's name is Tantive X, and my name's Anthony. You must be Nick, I presume?"

"Yes… how did you know I was here?"

"I was tracking Morpha. I have a… history with Josh, and Morpha was broadcasting a signal that Josh puts into all the navis he creates."

"Well thanks."

"No problem. If you want to dock, I can take you back to where you came from."

"Thanks." Nick said, letting the TIE be pulled into the hangar of the blockade-runner by a tractor beam.

0 0 0

As Nick and Anthony disembarked from the shuttle that had taken them to _Belt Runner 1_, Sean, Holly, Sarge and Lando stepped out of the repusorlift.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay!" Holly said, running up and hugging Nick.

"Yes. You beat the bet by ten seconds!" Lando said, walking up, "I would like to give you the ship, as well as compensation for what happened…"

"I'll just take a million credits."

"That's a lot less than what I was going to give you."

"Keep the rest as your holiday bonus." Nick said, shaking Lando's hand. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Anthony. He's an enemy of Josh's."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Anthony started.

"I want to go see the _Falcon 2_!" Holly interrupted.

"Fine, let's go."

0 0 0

Real World 

"DAMN IT!!" Nikolai shouted, banging his fist on the computer keyboard, as he watched Morpha get hit with the turbolaser blast. "Morpha, head back to Dracon, and make the repairs on the ship. Now that Nick knows who you are, he's going to go to you."

"Yes sir."

"Contact me later when you have an update." Nikolai perceived someone standing behind him.

"Uh… sir?" Josh said, fidgeting.

"Yes?"

"Could I have some time off? There's this girl I like, and she lives nearby…"

"I understand. I'll have Courtney drive you over-"

"NO! I-I mean, no, I'd prefer to ride my bike."

"Why?"

"Jo-osh…" Courtney called out from the other side of the room. She was wearing a very revealing shirt, and an extremely short skirt. "Can you help me? I think I broke my vacuum."

"I see… yes, you can have a few hours off to go and _visit_" Nikolai said, putting a sarcastic spin of visit.

0 0 0

A white haired girl was in her room drawing an elaborate spork. "Comment tu sais?" She said in French, holding up the drawing at her Navi.

"C'est trés bon, Emelie." Her navi, Bolt, responded. Bolt was an orange anthropomorphic cat with angel wings and caring a large spork as a staff.

"Merci, Bolt." There was a knock at the door.

"Qui est-ce?" She said, opening the door. Josh was standing there.

"Bonjour. Je m'appel Josh, et je vais a l'ecole avec toi…"

"Tu parle français? Qu'est que tu es de?"

"Yeah." Josh said, completely not understanding her.

"You don't speak French," Emelie said, in accented English.

"I sorry. I don't, but, uh would you uh," Josh said sheepishly

"Yes?"

"Happen to have the calculus homework." Paladin said, before Josh could burst into flames of awkwardness and embarrassment.

"Yes, would you happen to have the calculus homework?" Josh said, in a stronger voice.

"Bolt? Qu'est-ce que le devoir de calculus?" She yelled into the room, asking Bolt.

"It was pages 122-124 her navi responded

"Uh, thanks." Josh said, turning and walking away. Emelie closed the door.

"Quel étrange." She said to Bolt.

"D'accord."

0 0 0

Star Wars Galaxies 

"Oh, my god! This is so sweet!" Holly yelled, running up to the _Falcon II_ to touch it. Instead of the normal gray color of YT-1300's, this one was dark black.

"Why'd you paint it black?" Nick said, stopping and asking Lando.

"Eh, I added a few modifications that made it a stealth ship, and any other color would have it stand out like a nerf on a space station.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, do you want to take it now, or do you want to add some modifications? May I say that _Belt Runner 1_ has some of the fastest, most efficient tech crews this side of the-"

"Yeah, I would. Can you add a mine launcher instead of the escape pod, a battery of concussion missiles in the front cargo hold, and stock it with enough rations to last at least a month for four people."

"And where shall I put the food?" Lando said. He was holding a flexi, a computer that could be hardened so that it was stiff as a board, or made loose like a sheet of paper so that it could be folded and stored.

"In the smuggler's compartments.

"Now, why would I have smugglers compartments? I run a respectable ship!" Lando said. Nick stared at him, "Fine, I'll put the stuff in them."

"Thanks.' Nick said, walking over to Anthony.

"So, where are you? In real life, that is." He asked Anthony

"I am about a half an hour away from the Greene School, where Josh attends."

"He goes there? That's weird. I haven't seen him."

"He goes off campus a lot."

"Ok. So, do you know where Josh is?"

"No, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you think you can break in and break us out?"

"What?" Anthony looked confused.

"Well, we obviously aren't in this on our own will."

"Oh! Well, I guess I could. But you guys are most likely in Pulse Transmission Systems…"

'We are, yes, but most likely they are kept in a locked room that isn't monitored."

"Yeah. What I'm trying to put together is why Josh would do this."

"Josh isn't. Here, I'll explain it to you." Nick and Anthony walked off, talking

"What's that about?" Holly asked, watching the two guys walking off.

"Probably Nick is explaining to Anthony what the deal is." Sean responded, "So what's so special about the _Falcon_?"

"Why, it's the fastest ship in the universe."

"Really? How fast?"

"Hm…in real life terms, it could go from the sun to Cerberus in about a year.

"Wow!"

"So, do you want to go and check out the ship?"

"Sure, I guess."

"I can show you how to fly it." Holly said, gabbing Sean's hand and dragging him into the ship.

0 0 0

Real World 

"So, how'd it go?" Nikolai asked as Josh stormed into the hideout.

"I got tonight's calculus homework." He muttered, and sat down at a computer that seemed to be isolated from everything else. "Where are Elizabeth and Sunyama?"

"Sunyama got arrested for tipping free cokes out of vending machines"

"And Elizabeth?"

"Courtney scared her off."

"Hey! She came on to me! I just went along with it" Courtney yelled from the other side of the room, looking up from a fastion magazine.

"Then why'd she leave?" Courtney walked out of the room, throwing down her magazine.

"Any progress?" Josh asked, nodding at one of the screens.

"Well, we've tracked him into the graveyard, and he's stayed there since."

"Do we have any idea how strong he is?"

"All my scouts have not returned."

" Hm… what about the attempts at summoning the Gospel Beast?"

"We've gotten responses."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we need the second part."

"Yes… I think I can get him. Allow me a few minutes, and although I won't like it, get me Courtney."

"Okay." Nikolai pressed a button on his chair (imagine Dr. Evil's chair from _Goldmember_) and after a minute Courtney walked in.

"Is it time for us again?" She said, walking in and seeing Josh, "ooh, Josh too. Kinky."

"Uhh… I don't need you for that." Nikolai said adding "ever" under his breath," You and Josh need to Jack in and head to the Graveyard."

"Okay, but I wouldn't mind-"

"Jack in, Paladin" Josh said, cutting of Courtney just in time to allow me to keep this fic rating as T.

"Fine. Jack in, Mimic."

0 0 0

"So where are we headed?" Mimic said. He had taken the form of a white droid with a head that was larger than his body, and green triangular eyes (A.K.A. Marvin from the HGTTG movie)

"The Graveyard." Paladin said, adjusting his sheaths

"Oh, great. Just what I need, to hang around dead people. Maybe I'll join them."

"Shut up, Mimic, and take a different form. You're starting to get annoying." Mimic shifted his shape into Sorcerer. "Next."

"I don't know, I like this form. It's very appealing" Mimic said, looking at himself to make sure he got everything right.

"Seriously, next form. Something intimidating, maybe."

"Hmm… How about this?" Mimic said, changing into an octopus/spider/alien combination.

"Uh…disturbing, and I guess that'll do." Paladin said, turning away from Mimic. "Let's go." They stepped on the link to the net, and made their way from Undernet 2 to Undernet 3, and stopped before the entrance to the Graveyard.

"Okay, you two need to get ready for a big fight." Josh said, getting the battlechips that he needed. "Paladin, you still have those bugfrags, right?"

"All 1,230,605 of them" Paladin counted off. "But they're all stored in the iso-computer."

"I know. Here's five of them," Josh said, downloading them in front of Paladin. "Use these as bait" Paladin and Mimic entered the Graveyard.

"Uh, Josh, I don't think I'll need these." The Graveyard was in a state of disarray; with broken tombstones scattered around and deep scratch marks in the floor. Sleeping in the middle of the area was Gregor.

"So, what do you want to do, attack him and beat him into a stupor, or go for stealth."

" Don't think a sneak attack will do anything." Paladin said, unsheathing his broadsword and dashing up to Gregor, slashing him across the side, to no effect.

"Hmm…. That's odd." Paladin said.

"He's got an invisible aura," Mimic reported. "I doubt you'll be able to do anything." He then shifted his shape to Falzar and shrieked. Gregor instantly woke up and instantly fired a blast off at Mimic, who shape shifted into a Mettaur to avoid the attack, dropping out of range.

"Josh, give me five Rope3 chips, and do the same for Mimic." Josh and Courtney immediately did what they were told, and a myriad of vines entangled Gregor.

"Here's a dark aura chip." Josh said, slotting one in as Gregor started to break free.

"Hmm… Josh, can you just send me the data?" Paladin said, grabbing what looked to be a metal football off of his belt and tinkering with it.

"Yeah… here you go." The data floated in front of Paladin, who grabbed it and shoved it into the device, throwing it over the trapped beast. As it was flying directly over Gregor, the chip data in it activated, trapping Gregor in an aura.

"So what did you do?" Mimic asked.

"I modified the chip so that it reflects any attacks done on the inside back on the attacker, and also it will shrink on command, becoming a rigid bubble. As he said this Gregor unleashed a mighty energy blast, which hit the wall of the shield and bounced off, hitting him. "See?" Paladin hit a button, and the aura shrunk until it was extremely tight, taking on Gregor's form, not allowing him to move.

"Great. Now help me move him." Paladin said.

"Just let me shift forms." Mimic said, changing into a Gutsman shape that was five times the original size and picking Gregor up and slinging it over one shoulder. "Ready." They made their way back to the homepage.

0 0 0

"And as I told you before, that's why I won't have sex with you." Josh was explaining to Courtney

"Ooh, so that's why you yelled and ran out of the room those times…"

"Why else would you think I did it?"

"You could've been, like, afraid of a spider on the ceiling or something." Courtney said, to Josh's frustration, when Paladin yelled from the computer

"Josh, I need some storage space, and soon. Gregor is starting to weaken the aura's strength."

"Okay, I've got it." Josh said, leaning over to plug a 500gig portable hard drive into the computer. "Start the download."

0 0 0

"Hm… that's weird." Vic murmured to himself. The sneakernet had just undergone a major shift, one that he had never seen the likes of before. "Someone must be downloading a crapload of data."

0 0 0

"Wow, I'm surprised that fit!" Josh said, looking at the hard-drive. It had taken 499 gigs just to store Gregor. "Megaman must've been some navi, to completely absorb this beast." He got up and walked over to the isolated computer. He plugged in the hard drive, and downloaded Gregor on to it.

"Mimic, would you like to do the translating?" Josh asked Mimic, who immediately shifted into Gregor in Courtney's PET. He roared at the actual Gregor, who roared back.

"Okay, so, I told him that he wasn't going to be harmed, but we were only going to make him stronger, and he said 'what's the catch?'"

"Tell him the truth." Nikolai said. Mimic roared, and added a series of barks and whines. Gregor barked, and lay down, staring patiently out the screen.

"He's okay with it. He says the one condition, though, is that he retains his memories, and he has all the humans and navis he wants to devour"

"Tell him if we get that far, he can do whatever he wants, as long as I okay it."

0 0 0

Star Wars Galaxies 

"Concentrate, open your mind." Nick said to Holly. He was trying to train her in the ways of the Force, with Sean watching. Sarge was in the cockpit, due to the fact that he was a natural pilot. Nick had left K-5PO in the cockpit as well. Just in case.

"I'm trying she said, trying to get the ball she was holding in her hand to rise.

"Just imagine the ball lifting itself, and feel the force that it would take you to lift it."

"C'mon, up!" Holly said to herself. The ball jumped up and imbedded itself in the ceiling, sticking there beside about five others.

"Once more, with less feeling." Nick said, handing her another one.

"Okay… Clear my mind, sense it with our my senses, lift with my mind…" Holly said. The ball in her hand started to float. "Yes!" she then made it do circles around her head, before making it return to her hand.

"Oh! Now I see!" Nick said, "You see the Force in action, and can imitate it better than just trying to do it yourself."

"So I copy the Force abilities?"

"No, you just learn Force visually."

"Oh… show me something really cool." Holly said.

"Okay, the reverse of lifting." Nick said, using the force to pull one of the metal balls stuck in the ceiling. Holly watched this, and then closed her eyes and pulled all of the other balls down.

"Sweet!" She said, opening her eyes.

"Yes, and now to tune your precognition skills." Nick said, grabbing an old flight helmet and a small, metal droid. 'This droid-"

"Will hover around me, shooting low powered laser bolts at me, while I try to deflect them with a lightsaber, while blinded. I saw the movies, you know."

"Sorry, keep on forgetting that." Nick muttered. Holly activated one of Nick's lightsabers. This one was a teal blue, unlike the gold one Nick had used in the TIE fighter. She closed the helmet so that it blocked her eyes. Nick activated the droid, and it started flying in circles around Holly.

"So where are we headed to?" Sean asked, as Anthony walked in.

"Back to Courisant, where I was logged in." he said.

"Yeah, and that way I can also visit the old Jedi Temple." Nick said, "There's something I wanted to check in the archives." As he said this, the ship shuddered.

"Hmm… We can't be reverting to realspace yet." Anthony said, "I'll go up and check." He quickly walked out of the room, towards the cabin, not making it very far before the ship jerked violently.

"That was a laser blast!" Nick said, running up to the cockpit. Looking out the viewport, he saw masses of red and blue colored ships fighting. "Shit!"

"Where are we?" Holly asked walking in.

"We're in an area that's source code got cracked." Nick said, "And people used it to make it a giant team battlefield. We got pulled out because of the interdiction field projected by that ship," He said, pointing to a blue ship. "Sarge, you go take the top quadguns. Holly, or Sean, would one of you guys take the bottom ones?"

"Dibs!" Holly yelled, running out of the cockpit and almost knocking over Sarge.

"Anthony, I need you to help me pilot. There are the weapon controls, and there are the stealth controls. I think we're going to have to fight our way through."

"Okay, " Anthony said, taking the co-pilots seat.

Holly's voice crackled over the comm. "I'm all set to go." Sarge roared his agreements

"K-5PO, go and see if you can find somewhere to strap yourself down," Nick said, flicking a switch that lit a red light directly above it. He then grabbed the controls of the stationary _Falcon II_ and put al power to the shields, while running the engines at 90. Immediately the ships cloaking device shut down, revealing it to all the ships. The comm crackled to life

"Hey! Teams!"

"Teams are fine!"

"Asswipe! You have five more ships!"

"Oh yea? You noobs have an Interdictor Cruiser"

"Only because we don't want you yellow bastards to run like the idiots you are"

"We don't run! We strategically retreat to marshal our forces to own you guys" Nick dialed down the comm's volume.

"Sorry about that." He said, looking over at Anthony. "It's like that all the time out here." He put the ship into a roll and someone shot a blue ship down. Nick flew his way through the fighting teams, and managed to get close to the Interdictor. "Anthony, how many concussion missiles do we have? Anthony glanced at the weapons array.

"Forty, sir."

"Prepare to fire all of them as soon as we get pulled in."

"What?"

"Common strategy with Interdictors is that they'll pull you into a hangar bay, force open a hatch on the ship, and depressurize the hangar." As he said this, the ship jumped forwards slightly and started to be pulled towards an open hangar. Anthony took this as his queue and fired thirty of the forty missiles, as well as two of the ten proton torpedoes. They flew into the hangar, followed by a brilliant flash as they exploded. The tractor beam suddenly released its hold on the ship, as a series of explosions radiated out from the hangar bay.

"Dude! Awesome! You just got owned! Owned!" One of the red shouted over the comm loud enough that is was heard.

"Let's get out of here." Nick said, flying through the remains of the now destroyed ship, jumping to hyperspace.

0 0 0

Real World 

"Josh, I'm at the door." Paladin said. He had made his way through the sneakernet and was standing in front of the door that led to Wily.

"Good." Nikolai dialed his phone.

"Hello?" Vic answered.

"Hey Vic, it's me, Nick. I was wondering if you'd open the door to Wily."

"Okay dude, it's already done." The door in front of Paladin made a clunking noise. Paladin grabbed it and swung it open.

"Lord Wily." He said, getting down on one knee and bowing his head.

"Who are you?" Wily said, grabbing his cane and standing up.

"I am here to free you." Paladin said, standing up and helping Wily.

"What do you need me for?"

"We need you to continue your work."

"How so?"

"We want you to help us create a program."

"That does what?"

"Why, that would be telling."

0 0 0

Bum bum bum! What is the program that Nikolai wants created? What will happen to Nick and the game? Who is this doing the narrating? Why are there so many questions? Read, review, and find out next time on: Sean's High School Adventures!

Also, because my beta reader wants me too, **_ANTHONY, SORCERER, JOSH, AND PALADIN ARE ALL SONOFTHESPECTER992_**. Happy?


	7. Chapter 7

I am not yet dead, I can dance and I can sing. I am not yet dead I can do the highland thing. I am not yet dead, no need to go to bed, no need to call a doctor I am not dead yet!

0 0 0

Star Wars Galaxies

"So this is Courisant." Holly said, stepping out and looking around. "It's… cooler than I though."

"Yeah… It is." Nick said, following her. He had never seen Courisant so cold. There was even snow on the landing pads.

"Is it always snowing like this?" Sean asked.

"No, it isn't. Something must be wrong with the weather control system," Anthony said.

"Rawwrarrawrar" Sarge said.

"Master Sarge says that he is cold, and hungry. Is there anywhere to get any food?" K-5PO translated.

"Uh… yeah. I'll take you guys up to my suite. I need to talk to someone." Nick said.

"Yeah. I'll go with him." Anthony said, checking his blaster pistol, making sure that the safety was on. "You guy's will need to make sure your weapons are either de-activated or have safeties on." The rest of the group checked their weapons. Courtney had one of Nick's lightsabers, Sarge had a bowcaster, and Sean had two silver blaster pistols he had found in the small armory in the _Falcon II_. Nick walked back over to the gangway, and pressed something on the hull. A small pad dropped out, and Nick put his palm on it. The gangway closed.

"What was that?" Courtney asked.

"Thumbprint lock." Nick said, "Follow me." He walked off the landing pad, kicking his way through a snowdrift, and activated a repusorlift. He waited until everyone had gotten in, and then scanned his thumbprint on the available pad. The lift started to move upwards.

"So why are the PvP-ers so… determined." Holly asked.

"Well, Modman and I aren't sure. They showed up after Black Sunday."

"Black Sunday?" Sean asked.

"Back in the beginning of the game, a bug was discovered that allowed people to gain ridiculous amounts of money by exploiting an item. Unfortunately, some people to abuse it to the extreme. The bug lasted only a day, but by the end of it many people had amassed credits upwards of billions. That caused a sharp inflation, which caused all newcomers to be even poorer than intended. In an effort to spread the wealth, a raffle system was set up. Unfortunately, people got so addicted to the games that they bet the very things they loved the most."

"Their navis?" Holly asked.

"Yes. They bet their navi to stay in the game, in order to gain at least some money to pay off the debt that they owed for the subscription (You can pay it in zenny or new republic credits. Unfortunately this subscription fee in NRC is directly influenced by the in-game economy) A lot of people lost, and their navis were trapped in the game. We think that the navis were corrupted by being in the game, fighting against each other as almost a sport, which is televised on the net, that they forgot what was a game and what was a reality. Thus, the fanatical devotion to defeating an immortal team."

"But you and Modman obviously exploited the bug." Sean pointed out.

"Yes, explain to me your reasons why." Anthony said.

"Well, we are a major player, with connections throughout the galaxy, as well as being a major Jedi authority with direct ties to the Senate and Speaker.

"Whoa!" Holly said, "You are that important?"

"Yeah, those who still play know my name. I was a direct apprentice under Master Skywalker due to the fact that I reported so many bugs and errors that they allowed me to gain 'custom items', and this." Nick said, gesturing to his penthouse that was being reveled as the doors opened. It was in a dome that was completely glass. The room was designed to be outdoorsy, but not too much. It was set up like a circular field, with fruit trees and such on one side of a six foot wide stream, and beds and a small house on the other side. The total area was about a half an acre.

"This... is… AWESOME!" Holly yelled, running out in the field.

"Everything's edible on the trees, and don't be afraid to go fishing in the river." Nick said, stepping back into the lift with Anthony.

0 0 0

"So you're telling me that I need to grant you a carte blanche?" The head speaker Borsk Fey'lya said, slamming his fist down on his desk. Nick and Anthony were standing in front of it, with Nick slightly forward.

"I just need access into the records of the Old Republic, and the command of a six man commando squad." Nick said.

"If you weren't serious that would be the funniest joke I've ever heard." He said, sitting up and giving a stern look at Nick, "No, you may not, unless you find someone that can convince me otherwise."

"Anthony, let's go." Nick said, turning and leaving.

"So why does Borsk hate you so much?" Anthony asked once they were in the repusorlift.

"He doesn't hate me, he hates what I am." Nick said, "He's so afraid that the Jedi are going to take control of the Senate, and kill everyone who opposes them."

"That's ridiculous." Anthony said.

"I know." The repusorlift shuddered, and then came to a complete stop at a few levels above the landing area.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience." A voice said over the speakers. "The repusorlift is not designed for this usage. Please wait until assistance arrives."

"What the hell?" Nick murmured.

"I think I know the problem." Anthony said, pointing at something. "The power supply had been shut down."

"What? Why would they do that?" Nick said, looking out. All of the buildings were loosing power to everything that wasn't a necessity.

"They didn't. That did." Anthony said, pointing at a cloud line far off, which seemed to be extending, covering the sky. It seemed to be snowing an unreasonable amount extremely fast. As it passed over a building, the windows seemed to frost over. Then the windows shattered outwards.

"Shit!" Nick said, grabbing his comm.

0 0 0

"I'm bored." Sean said, flipping a stone across the stream. It had barely hit the water when a large fish jumped up and swallowed it. "Whoa!" he said, falling back.

"Ah, it's not so bad." Holly said, dropping out of one of the fruit trees.

Yeah, I like it here. The fish are good. Want one? Sarge growled, popping out of the stream and offering Sean a half eaten fish. K-5PO translated from the bank.

"No thank, I don't eat raw... something." Sean said, pushing the fish away from him and started walking towards the house. "I'm getting something to eat. Want anything, Holly?"

"No thanks."

"Okay," Sean turned back towards the house as he walked towards it.

_Gosh Sean, Could you be any ruder, _Axl asked him.

_Probably, just shut up. I'm going to get some food._ Sean responded. He turned around. "Actually, I'm going to hit a cantina. Anyone want to come?" He tuned to the repusorlift and hit the button. As the door opened, he was hit in the head with a fruit. "Who did that?" He yelled, looking around.

"Gosh, cheer up." Holly said, walking up.

"Just leave me alone. I'm out." Sean stepped in and hit the button to go down to street level.

0 0 0

_Look's live someone's grumpy._ Tex said to Holly.

_"_Tex? Is that you? Where are you?" Holly said, looking around.

_I'm you. Well, it's weird. You and I are contained in the same body, due to something called full synchronization. I'm talking to you in your thoughts, so only you can hear me. You can do the same thing, so you don't have to look crazy._

_Oooh. So that's why Nick was always stopping in the middle of our training and thinking._

_Yeah... That's why_ Tex said, hoping that Holly couldn't tell that she was hiding something.

0 0 0

"So now, we're stuck in here." Sean slurred. He had found a cantina and had immediately gone to work, drinking a large quantity of spicewater.

"Well, it can't be that bad," The bartender said, "Would you like another?"

"Yeah, and yeah, it isn't. I mean, if we end up being stuck here forever, I could have fun. You know, going on adventures. Like in .HACK, just less wordy an monotonous."

"What did you say?" A man walking behind Sean said.

"Uh….HACK sucks?"

0 0 0

"Yes, we found him in the middle of a cantina fight." The officer said. Holly had answered the door ((the repusorlift is separated from the dome by a small room.)) to find the officer there, holding Sean by his collar.

"Oh my! Is he okay?" She asked. Sean seemed to be only half conscious, with bruises and cuts all over him, and a black eye.

"Yes. From the holo, it looked like he had been drinking heavily. Then he said something to the bartender, someone overheard, and asked him something. He answered, and was immediately punched in the face." Well, that explained the black eye, "The fight started right after that."

"Well, thank you for bringing him home. Do I have to pay a fine or anything?" Holly asked, digging around in her pockets, trying to find that credit chip that Nick had given her.

"No, I'm letting him off with a warning, since he didn't mean to start the fight and he sure didn't win it." The officer said, gently shaking Sean to wake him up.

"Hey! Screw you! I was just totally wasted! I could have taken all three of him." Sean said drunkenly, slumping down against the wall of the dome, returning to his stupor. Holly's comm beeped.

"Yes?"

"Holly, it's me Nick. You need to close the shielding over the dome." Nick said.

"What? Why?"

"Look, something's wrong. There are these clouds that are covering the planet, and everything that they cover seems to be subjected to subzero temperatures."

"What?"

"If the clouds cover the dome, you'll die, if not from freezing, then being pierced by the pieces of the dome if it shatters."

"Oh. Where are the controls?"

"In the kitchen, along with the temperature controls. My thought is that you close the shielding as you raise the temperature to the max, so that even if the dome does break the heat should lessen the effect of the cold."

"Ok. Where are you and Anthony?"

"We're…. You….get…..shelter." Nick's comm was breaking up. Holly returned the comm to her belt.

"SEAN! SARGE!" she yelled at the top of her voice, "We need to get in the house! And hurry!" She turned around and helped Sean to his feet, dragging him towards the house. Sarge climbed out of the stream and picked up K-5PO, running towards the house, knowing that Holly only yelled like she did when it was an emergency.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Holly said, looking at a wall of electronic controls. "Aha! Dome shielding." She pulled the lever down. She looked outside. There was metal slowly closing over the dome. Outside, though, she thought she could see the clouds Nick had talked about.

What's the matter? Sarge asked, with K-5PO translating.

"I'm not sure... Sarge, go get some food from the pantry and bring it in here. K-5, are there any controls for the temperature in here?"

"Why yes, they are right over there." He said, pointing at two dials. Holly looked at them one was labeled 'outside', the other labeled 'house'. She turned both of them until they stopped at 110. She was about to turn away when a small button caught her attention. It was labeled 'lockdown'.

"What's that?" she said, looking at it.

"Why, that completely seals the house, isolating anyone inside from the outside conditions. Unfortunately, it has never been tested-" K-5 was interrupted as Holly pushed the button, causing the house to shake. The doors slammed, and the windows were covered by metal, completely blocking out all light.

"There are lights… Right?" Holly said.

"Yes, they should come on in a few minutes automatically, if no-on turns them on." He was illuminated with a gold glow as Holly activated her lightsaber. She held it up, careful not to touch anything, and looked at the control bank.

"Lights… there!" She said. The lights flickered on, dimly.

"Oh dear. It seems that we are using backup power."

"Great. So now we're stuck here. Is there any way to look outside?"

"Yes. Here." K-5PO hit a button on a wall and something lowered from the ceiling. "I do believe Nick called it a periscope."

"Thanks." Holly said, grabbing it and looking outside. The shielding was almost shut, with a small circle. As Holly watched, the shielding stopped with a horrific grinding noise.

"I do believe that the mechanism for the shielding has frozen over…" K-5PO said, looking at the control bank.

Why'd it get dark? What's happening? Sarge asked.

"What did he say?" Holly asked, glancing over at Sean. He seemed to be breathing, which was a good sign.

"He asked what's happening. Here, take this. It will keep me from having to translate." K-5PO held out what looked to be a yellow fish,

"What the hell is that?" Holly said, taking it and looking at it.

"It's a Babel fish. It makes you able to understand an language."

"Cool. So do I eat it or something?" Holly said, holding it by its tail.

"You put it in your ear. It may feel weird at first. Nick uses one, if that helps at all…"

"Okay, here goes nothing." Holly tipped her ear to the side and put the fish in her ear. She felt it slither deeper into it, and then settle down so easily that she couldn't notice it.

"Rawrarwar- Nick gone?" Sarge said.

"Excuse me?" Holly said, looking at him.

"I said, where's Nick- wait, you can understand me?"

"Yeah. Look, something is causing the planet's temperature to drop to subzero temperatures. I sealed us in here until…" Holly stopped. She had not really thought of what to do. She was just about to tell Sarge that everything was fine when there was an enormous crashing noise. She grabbed the periscope and looked outside. The dome had shattered at the top, leaving a hole that was about a hundred yards wide. Snow stared to fall through it. "Well, I guess we're stuck here."

0 0 0

"Hey, you okay?" Anthony asked Nick. Nick had managed to cut through the repusorlift doors with his lightsaber. He had cut his leg on a piece of metal, and was limping slightly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We have to get to somewhere warm." The building that they were in was mostly abandoned.

"Hey, the hallway ends up here." Anthony said, running ahead an opening a door. "Nick, I think we're in luck." He stepped aside, letting Nick look inside. They were in the back of some type of store's back room, filled with cold weather and sports gear.

"Thank god. Quickly, I'll pile all the clothes and tent fabric over one tent. You go find something to keep us warm."

"Okay." Nick grabbed a small disk and hit a button on it, before throwing it on the ground. It expanded into a medium sized tent. He then reached out with the Force and started picking piles of clothes off of nearby racks and stuffing them into other tents that he deployed. Then he stacked them up around the empty tent, making a large igloo shaped structure, with a long tunnel to the main area. Anthony rushed back in, carrying a few boxes.

"What did you get?"

"An self powered heater, and three boxes of rations bars." Anthony dropped them on the ground, and started to open the heater.

"Here, get in here. We've got about…. Five minutes after the clouds cover us." Nick grabbed the rations and started dragging them into the tent-igloo. Anthony noticed he was leaving a rather large trail of blood.

"Uhh… Nick, you should get a Bacta patch on that or something." Nick looked down.

"Whoa. I didn't know it was that bad. He paused and sunk into deep concentration. Before Anthony's eyes, the skin seemed to stitch itself back together, leaving no sign of the gash. "Well, that should take care of the blood-loss. It still need time to heal. There's some bad damage in it." He stood up, and walked over to a shelf and grabbed a cane, and tested his wait against it. Satisfied that it would hold him, he hobbled back over to the rations and started pushing it into the tents. Anthony followed, dragging the heater, which was warming up.

0 0 0

_**REAL WORLD**_

"Good. I have to say, you are one of the smartest people I have in my organization." Nikolai said, addressing a Figure onscreen. It was standing in front of a large machine, obviously in the core of Courisant. He was wearing an old set of white Clone Trooper armor, missing the helmet. Instead, a white helmet with a mirrored orange flash guard that covered the person's face was on his head. He nodded, and then canceled the transmission.

"Who was that?" Josh said, walking in.

"That, was our new operative." Nikolai said, "Uhh… why are you covered in dirt?"

"It's not dirt. It's Smoal."

"Smoal?"

"It's cheap imitation coal that releases an extraordinary amount of smoke when burned, without creating heat. It's part of my new plan." HB said, peeking around Josh.

"And what's that?"

"Well, I bout all the Smoal from the people that sell it, and now I'm re-selling it for a five dollar profit. And, I'm such a good bargainer, I only have to keep four out of five tons of it here!" HB said, grinning widly.

"Which brings me to my point. Nikolai, tell HB that my room is _not_ a storage closet." Josh said, looking at HB sternly.

"You heard him." Nikolai was sick and tired of having to solve all of his henchpeople's quarrels.

"Fine, I'll move it." HB said, stalking out of the room.

"So, how goes the project?" Josh asked.  
"Eh?" Nikolai said, engrossed in the computer. He was playing _Star Wars Galaxues, _using what looked to be a Sith character.

"Never mind, I'll just ask Wily," Josh walked over to the isolated computer, and turned on the webcam attatched to it. "Hey Wily, how's it goin'?

"Well, the maniacle machinery seems to be agreeing with Gregar so far." Wily said, motioning to the now subdued Cybeast. The back half of it was encased in a cube of machinery, leaving only the body starting right behind his front two legs exposed.

"And the attempts to raise the Gospel Beast?"

"Actually, they're pretty good. We've gotten large responses. I mean, look at jimmy over there." 'Jimmy' was a blue commercial navi. He was lying in a pool of blood with what looked to be a skull laying near him. "The Gospel Beast possesed one of our other navis and attacked Jimmy. Ripped his skull out and beat him to death. Very creative, I think."

"That doesn't seem physically possible!" A disgusted Paladin said.

"Actually, that's what he said as he was being killed."

"So you're telling me that we're close to creating what was planned?"

"Yes! Muahahahahaha"Wily dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"You're going to take it too far..."

"-Hahahahahahah-"

"Yup, too far."

"Hahahaha-" Wily stopped short as he started to cough.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just swallowed my breathmint.

0 0 0

So, what do you think? Review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Man, I have to stop going crazy. Psycologists won't let you do anything.

0 0 0

"This is wonderful! You're sure that he wasn't able to protect himself at all" Nikolai asked his new operative.

"Yes, master. Unfortunatly, he was not trapped in the turbolift as I had planned. He managed to cut through the door with his lightsaber." Navi was dressed in an old Clone-Era commando suit, with a helmet that had his Navi insignia on it, which was a propeller with three blades.

"Hm... but you're sure that all power was cut off to the building?"

"Yes. the lift had been stuck between two floors, which should be showing up on the screen. Two blueprints had appeared on Nikolai's large computer screen, outlining two large floors of what seemed to be a mall.

"Hm... that seems to be a good strategy... wait. there's an outdoors store."

"Yes, what about it?" The agent asked

"Well, there must be personal heating devices like your own." The agent had a large cylinder strapped to his belt.

"Hm... I doubt that they would work, anyway. This one was modified by myself, to withstand up to seventy degrees below zero, celsius, which is what the planets temperature has stabelized at currently."

"Still, there is a chance..."

"Not unless he had superhuman speed." The agent stated confidently.

"But he may..." Nikolai pulled up a screen displaying known abilities of Nick's character.

"I assure you, he's flash frozen, just waiting for me to retreive him, just like all the other people that were caught in it."

"Good. I want him now." Nikolai severed the connection.

"What was that all about?" Josh said, walking in.

"Oh, nothing. Just my first evil plan starting to work." Nikolai grinned devilishly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you see, I have found an... operative that seems to be an excellent addition."

"Is that why we have that extra cyro chamber?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Just a friend..."

"So how do you like the additions I made to the nanoassemblers?"

"Excellent. How's HB doing?" HB had triggered one of Nick's security systems in the nanoassembler, causing him to be very sick.

"He's okay, for the moment. I think we may have to set him up with one of the prototypes, though." Paladin said from Josh's PET

"But I promised Courtney the first one!"

"I know, I don't think he's going to like it either." Josh admitted

0 0 0

"Anthony! Anthony! Wake up!" Anthony did want to. He felt... cold. He was so tired.

"Just let me sleep..." He murmered to the person who was shaking him.

"Anthony, I really don't want to do this."

"leave me alone." Anthony tried to roll over, and then sat up quickly as he was hit with near boiling water. "HEY! THAT HURT!"

"You left me no choice." Nick said, putting down the pot. "Besides, if it's any compensation, we're out of water for awhile." He set the pot on a stand with an electrical heating unit under it, and tossed Anthony what looked to be some type of net.

"What's this?" Anthony said, looking at it.

"It's thermal netting. just drape it over yourself, and it will go right through your clothing and protect you from extreme temperatures. You're just lucky I picked up an extra one on Mustafar. They're really handy for lava diving."

"You mean that you can swim in lava with this?" Anthony stood up as best he could in the igloo made out of tents, and started draping the netting over himself. It made a humming noise, and dissapeared.

"Well, only up to a mile. and you have to have the right breathing apparatus. I hear a mouthful of lava is a painful way to go." Nick said, starting to walk out of the tent. "We should try and find some way to get to my friends."

"Actually," Anthony said, seemingly staring into space, "I'm close to my login point. I should log out and see if i can break you guys out."

"Yeah. you should." Nick said, turning around. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since..."

"We logged on? Two months." Anthony said, stepping up to Nick.

"Man, Dickson's gonna have a fit." Nick said. He knew that the passage of time in the game was different from the real world, it had been enough time to equal that, but he hoped that Dickson, the headmaster, would take his explination seriously.

"Who?"

"Oh, no-one. Here, let me give you the adress to my appartment. You can stop by and pick up our PET's."

"Okay." Anthony said, mentally telling Sorcerer to record it.

"Also, if you want, see if Evil will help you."

"What?"

"Evil. He's... interesting. don't worry though, he's completely trustworthy. The real person you have to look out for is Phil. If's he holding a bottle, run."

"Okay... I guess..." Anthony followed Nick out of the tent and looked around. Everything was covered in ice, and then he noticed something in the corner. "Uh, Nick, is that a real.."

"Person? Yeah. I guess he wasn't lucky enough to find cover. Believe it or not, though, his vital signs are reading very good. I guess he froze so fast the water in the blood in his veins didn't have time to expand before this happened." Nick walked over to the human, who was frozen in mid stride and rapped his knuckles on the man's back, with a solid _thunk._

"Ouch. Great thinking. Is there any way to thaw him out?"

"Yeah, same way that I unfroze you." Nick said, walking to the door and activating his lightsaber. "I use the Force to agitate the atoms in your body, raising your tempereture enough to have you thaw inside out."

"Clever. Why are you holding your lightsaber?"

"I have to cut through this door. I'm pretty sure just about everything is frozen solid." Nick raised the lightsaber above his head, and slashed the door four times in a box like pattern, which fell out, leaving the passage unblocked.

"Oh. so, how are we going to get anywhere?"

"Well, first we're going to find a weapons shop and get you some heavy weapons." Nick said, eyeing the blaster pistol in a holster on Anthony's belt. "Then, we go down."

"How?"

"Like this." Nick plunged his lightsaber into the floor and spun around quickly, causing a circular part of the floor to fall out.

"Woah!" Anthony rushed to the edge of the hole and looked down. Nick was looking up.

"It's not that far of a jump, if you want. I'm pretty sure that there's a weapons shop on this level. I've already looked around on that one."

"How long was everybody out?"

"About three or four days."

"Do you know if there are any survivors?"

"If by that you mean people awake, I haven't seen any. But that's only because I can't leave the building."

"What?"

"Well, all the power has been cut by the snow, and for some reason the emergency system had gone as well, meaning that we can't use turbolifts or anything like that."

"So we go to the ground floor, and go from there."

"Um... I'm not sure if there's such a thing as a 'ground floor' anymore. Besides, someone has let a bunch of creatures loose."

"What?"

"That's what I said. Look, if we can find the backup generator for this building, and it should be somewhere near the top, I could probably get into ship records. I'm guessing that there was a zoological shipment coming in, and it crashed. I did see some smoke on the horizon."

"Let's go."

0 0 0

"Ow... the back of my head." Sean said, finally grasping conciousness.

"Good. You're awake."

"What happened?" He said, looking around. He was lying on the floor of what appeared to be a strangely outfitted bunker.

"We're stuck in here for awhile." Holly said, from under the holodisplay stand. "Sarge, I need the phillips screwdriver."

"Which one is that?" The wookie replied. Sean blanched at the fact that he understood him.

"Why can I understand you?" He said, standing up, only to be hit by a wave of dizyness, causing him to slup back down in an armchair.

"Babel fish. Sarge, it's the plus shaped one."

"Oh. Why do they call it a Phillips head. Is it named after someone? If it is, that guy must've had a really messed up head." Sarge said, digging through the toolbox he had open at his side, selecting the correct tool, and passing it to Holly.

"But I thought this was Star Wars.." Sean said. He was a fan of Douglas Adams, but he didn't know that Star Wars had a Babel fish.

"Yeah. I'm guessing these are some of Nick's exclusive items." Holly said, holding up a fishbowl with about six of them frozen in it.

"Why is the water frozen?"

"Nick said something was wierd with the weather control system, and that he was going to try to fix it. It's cold enough to freeze a person in seconds right now. I hope he's okay..."

"Nick'll be fine. He's been playing this game for years. Then again, I, the master of games, should be too."

"You're master of games?"

"I'm the only one. It's been like that since I was twelve." Sean stated proudly, before some ice fell off the ceiling and hit him in the nose."

"Ow, the front of your face." Sarge said, closing the toolbox and standing up. "I'm going to the kitchen."

"This time, eat the raw meat on something easy to throw away!" Holly shouted, crawling out from under the cirular platform and hitting a button. above it, three diminsional stactic hovered. It reminded Sean of a grey snowstorm. "You should've seen the mess he made last time. Ugh. Blood everywhere."

"How long was I out?" Sean said, succeding in standing without falling over finally.

"A day and a half. You're lucky I had bacta, or else it'd been longer." She said, walking over to Sean and hugging him, looking up into his eyes. He could see they were full of love, 'Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry about the bar fight thing."

"I undderstand. You don't like being treated like someone who should stand on the sidelines. Nick told me about your past."

"He... did?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I'm an orphan too, you know." she said, looking at the grond

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom got pregnant on prom night, and she had me and put me in an orphanage. I was adopted after eight years." she looked back up at him, and Sean didn't have to ask to see that she was telling the truth.

"Wow.. I couldn't tell." He said, brushing aside a strand of her hair that had fallen across her face.

"It's okay. My parents love me and everything. I just wish I could meet my real mom."

"Well, I'll make sure you'll never be alone again." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Sean knew that Nick would see that the promise was fufilled, when he went to college.

0 0 0

_Hmm... first the disturbance in the Sneakernet, and now this..."_ Bass thought to himself, hovering over the resting place of where Megaman had destroyed the Beast Over version of himself. He was trying to sense something, but he couldn't. "Hey! You!" He shouted to an green offical Navi standing nearby.

"Freeze!" It shouted, leveling a cannon in his direction.

"Look, I really don't have time for this," Bass said, letting the cannon shots be absorbed by his aura.

"I'm warning you! Backup is on the way." The navi said, swapping weapons to a sword, dashing foreward to try to slash at him.

"Look, I just need to talk to two people." He said, catching the blade in one hand, lifting the navi into the air by it.

"Fine! Just don't hurt me!" The navi said, trying to cancel the sword to drop back on his feet.

"Okay, first, do you have anyone monitoring the remains of Gregor?"

"Um, yes. Here's the passcode to his link. it's in undernet 2."

"Thanks. Also, do you have anyone monitoring the sneakernet?"

"That would be Vic... I'm not sure exactly how to contact him..."

"Hmph. Oh well. Thank you for your assistance. Here, let me transfer your operator a battlechip in exchange."

"Um, I don't have an operator."

'What? The Officials now are employing independant Navis?"

"Well, My operator was killed on a mission."

"Hm... What's your name?"

"I'm Lance."

"Hm... I should remember you. You're the only official model navi that's light blue." The navi was starting to grow on him, he had to admit.

"Um, dude, teal."

"Teal, blue, green, whatever"

"So is it ture about what they say? That you aren't evil anymore?"

"I'm not... for now. I can sense that there are terrible things that are going to happen. Things that could determine my fate. This has outwheighed my dislike for humans and their slaves."

"You mean us, right? Well, we aren't all that bed. Actually, the best operator/navi combinations are those formed by those who are friends. Some even have bonds that are as strong as siblings have."

"Like that one that saved me. And the blue one... Look, here's the problem. I think Gregor has been kiddnaped."

"What? Who would, or _could_, do that?"

"That's what I'm concerned about..."

0 0 0

_Hmm... He should be right in here..._ "AHA!" The white clothed navi said, blasting his way through the door. He had an old Clone Era DC-17 rifle, with all the attachment. "Hm... I guess I must've made a misjudgement." He said to himself in a british accent, looking at the empty hallway. "Oh well, I better try again." He heard a crunch behind him, and spun around and fired, putting a lazer blast rgiht between the eyes of something that looked to be a cross between a bear and a ram. "So sorry, chap. Oh well, must be off."

0 0 0

"So how do you like it?" Nick asked Anthony, who was holding a long, boxlike gun.

"I don't know... you sure that this cuts trhough shielding?"

"Try it and see." Nick said, pressing a button on the shooting range's wall. the dummy that was in front of Anthony glowed slightly, showing the evidence of shielding. He shot the gun, releasing fifty or sixty marble sized fragments of a superheated fuel cell right at it. The dummy had no chance, with the projectiles not only burning right through it but also knocking it back a few feet.

"Sweet. Space aged shotgun." Anthony said, looking closer at it. "What's this second trigger do?"

"Don't aim that at me!" Nick said, jumping out of the range of fire. "That trigger spits a fuel cell into two spheres which explade on contact with something organic, shielded or after a few seconds.

"Really?" Anthony turned back to the firing range and pressed the trigger. True to Nick's word, two tennis ball sized explosives were launched from the weapon. "Hey, Nick, Don't you need a weapon?"

"Nope. I've got one of those right here." Nick said, taking out a small hoop shaped object and turning it on. the interior of the rign turned black, and he stuck his hand inside, (suprising Anthony because it didn't come out the other side) and pulled one out. "Custom item." Nick said, grinning. "Isn't having the dev team owe you great?"

"So are we going to get going yet?" Anthony asked.

"Fine." Nick unhooked the lightsaber from his hip and turned it on. He threw it straight up in the air. It hovered there, pointed slightly up from horozontal, and then started to spin. Nick used the force to guide it upwards into the the ceiling, where it started to cut a cirular groove in it. He waited a few seconds, and then deactivated the lightsaber, calling it back to his hand, before looking at Anthony. "Would you?" He said, gesturing at the ceiling.

"My pleasure," he said, pointing his weapon at the circular fissure in the ceiling and firing, causing it to shoot upwards, leaving a nice hole.

0 0 0

"So you're telling me that we're stuck here untill Nick fixes the problem?" Sean said, swinging the sword harder. He had found a trapdoor that led to an armory, complete with sparring droids and a small shooting range. He was currently fighting an interrigator droid that had had stun batons placed on a track around its equator, turning it into a six bladed helicopter of pain. Sean was currently trying to bat it out of the air with a makeshift sword he had made by cutting a three foot lenth of pipe.

"Yes. And you're not going to defeat it that way." Holly said, walking into the room.

"You do it your way, I'll do it mine." Sean said, putting all of his strength into one swing that left him exposed to a prolong shock after the droid dodged it. "Agh!"

"Sean, you do it like this." She picked up the pipe, and swung it so that it went between two of the batons, and then hitting the droid. It knocked it back a foot, and then it returned. This time she struck againt the flow of the batons and managed to take three of them off before backing up with the sword raised above her head, bringing it down in a crushing blow that dented the top of the droid's casing.

"Whatever." Sean said, finaly gaining his motor skills again. He took the pipe from Holly, and hit a remote to start the droid again. this time, as soon as it got near, he threw it as hard as he could, impailing it completely. "See, my way works fine."

"I got K-5 working again!" Sarge yelled from upstairs, before the chrome droid fell through the trapdoor.

"Hey, K-5. Sorry abou the downtime." one of the shutters hadn't closed completely and K-5 had been frozen before anyone could seal it.

"That's perfectly fine. I do wish that I had had one of those heating units Nick has on. Those should've protected me from the heat."

"Personal heating units?" Sean said, turning around quickly.

"Why yes. Nick has two or three of them lying around here. Of course, for such extreme conditions, you may have to wear all of them to keep from freezing still."

"Can you find them?" Holly asked.

"I can certainly try."

0 0 0

"You, know, Nick, I can see a flaw in your plan." Anthony said, lying on the floor. "You forgot to tell me that the building was four hunded floors before we started."

"Actually, there was quite a bit more, but we started about halfway up." Nick said, causing a groan from Anthony. "Besides, we're here!" They were standing in front of a door with a large lighting bolt in red on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Inside there, I should be able to restart the generator so that the building has power." Nick said, activating his lightsaber and plunging in the blade to the hilt, and slowly starting to cut a large cirle in it.

"Really. Because if we have to do any more physical effort just to try to get to the point at which we can start it, I'm out."

"Whatver." Nick said, kicking in the circle. They walked inside the room, which was completely frost covered and had snow falling in from a hole in the ceiling. There was an activated control panel in front of them, at the other side of the room.

"Sweet." Anthony murmured under his breath, stepping forward. He was about a quater of the way across the room when something that seemed to be made from pure electricity formed. It was humanoid, with small shperes of metal where normally human joints would be, between which blue chains of electricity flowed, causing it to seem like a man made out of blue fire.

"I am Electrolor." It stated.

"Yeah. Um, hi, I'm Nick, and this is Anthony. We were wondering, since, as you can see, everything is frozen, if we could possible turn on the backup generator?"

"Yes." Nick sighed. "After you pass a series of tests." Anthony groaned. "The tests are: one, the test of agility, two, the test of logic, three, the test of sight, four, the test of intelligence, five, the test of musical ability. that is an optional test. Six, the test of-"

"Forget this." Anthony said, walking over to the hole in the floor outside the room and jumping down. "Nick, You coming?"

"Not yet." Nick shouted back. "Look, Mr... Electrolor, is there any possibility that i could turn on the generator without doing the tasks?"

"Yes. You will have to give me something." The electric beast said. "I want... Power."

"Power?"

"Yes. I was once human, you know. But my quest to become all powerful took an ironicly literal turn, when I scrapped my body and contained my brain in this." He said, tapping the large sphere that was where his skull was. "I decided that, to be all powerful, I couldn't be anything but power itself. Unfortunatly, with this form came an incredible hunger for more power. If you can produce a sorce of power that I have yet to have seen, or a sorce that will provide me with an incredible amount of energy, I will allow you to activate my generator, to which I have relied on for many centuries."

"Wait, How long have you been here?" Nick said, thinking.

"For at least two miliinea, possibly three."

"Well, I can do two things for you. First, I can update the batteries that are stored in those." Nick said, pointing to the metal spheres, "And I can give you an energy boost with this." He activated his lightsaber and held it out to the elemental human.

"Hm... it's made of pure energy. But it's giving off such power that it should've been extinguished before it even had a chance to be seen..." Electrolor murmered to himself. "FIne. Do what you need to. If not, I have an effficient way of converting boddy heat into power." the metal spheres in his fingers sparked more ferociously.

"Okay. FIrst, I'm going to need to restore power to the building." Nick said, walking over to the display, and typing in the command that would activate the generator. there was groaning and then the smash of breaking ice as the generator came to life. Nick took something our of his interdementional pocket ((the black hoop thing)) and pulled out something. He plugged it into the display. Turning back to Electrolor he said. "I'm going to need to se one of those spheres. Deactivate the power from it first, though."

"Anything to gain more power." he said. one of the many spheres in his chest glowed red for a second and then shot out of him, almost striking Nick.

"Hm... yes... this is interesting." Nick said, pressing a recessed portion on the sphere, causing it to split open and revealing the innards of it.

"So you can increase the power of it?"

"Yes, I can. " As Nick spoke, an old probe droid dropped through the hoel in the ceiling and dropped a large box beside Nick. "Now, let me get to work.

"How long are you going to take, Nick?" Anthony asked. He had walked back into the room. as he crossed the threshold, the blast shields that had failed to trigger when NIck cut through the door.

"About three hours. I'm pretty sure Electrolor here could absorb the fragments from your gun, if you were interested in sparring with him."

"But he doesn't have any weapons." Anthony said.

"That is inncorect." Electrolor said, pointing at a large metal cylinder. A bolt of electricity shot out to it. He lifted his hand, and the barrel followed him, but slower, as if it were attached to a springy tree branch. He then quickly spun around, whipping his hand forward, flinging the barrell like a medievel ball and chain.

"See, now I don't even want to fight." Anthony said to the electric hominim.

"Well, I could do this." He pointed at Anthony, and, before he could react, shot a small bolt of electricity. It felt to Anthony like he was getting a particularly bad static shock.

"Ow! That hurt!" Anthony said, rubbing his arm where the bolt had struck.

"But you lived."

"Fine, I'll spar. But first, I get a free shot." Anthony said, leveling his gun at Electrolor and firing. As soon as the fuel cell fragments were close to him, Electrolor manipulated the magnetic field around him to compress the raw materials in them, while draining any power he could get from them.

"Hm... tasty." Electrolor said.

"Hey, I need another sphere. This one's done." Nick said, throwing the metal battery at Electrolor, who caught it and returned it with an obsolete one.

0 0 0

"So you're sure that I can walk out there?" Sean asked. He had three personal heating units connected together by various wired on his belt, and he was standing in an airlock.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure. I'll lower the temperature there slowly, so you can tell us if there's any problems." Holly said over an intercom.

"Nah, just open the door. If I freeze, I won't be able to care."

"Fine." The doors edged open and Sean braced himself.

_Wait... Why am I bracing myself if I'm going to freeze?_ Sean asked himself.

_Beats me you idiot._

_Who said that?_

_It's me, Axl._

"Oh." Sean said out loud.

"You okay?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sean said. Outside everything was frozen. Sean chuckled to himself as he saw a fish, half out of the frozen lake.

_Poor thing never had a chance. _Axl said.

_Serves him right for scaring the crap out of me_

"Hey, Holly, it works. I'm fine."

0 0 0

Nick watched Anthony and Electrolor spar. _Why is Anthony so willing to fight against his friend? _He thought.

_Maybe he thinks that's the only way that he can save him_. Modman replied.

_I know. I just have this feeling._..

_What feeling?_

_Well, when we were about to get frozen, I got this wierd sensation through the force. Like someone was... planning it_

_Yeah. I felt that. But that doesn't mean that Anthony did it._

_But when he picked us up in the old blockade runner, he could have easily blasted the Sith starship out of the sky, but he didn't..._

_Look, he probably didn't realize that he could._

"Whatever." Nick muttered under his breath. "Hey, Electrolor! Last one!" He said, lobbing the largest battery sphere towards him.

"Hm... Now that I am complete again, I feel, more hungry."

"That's only because I increase the battery capacity in your spheres. I can also, if you want, modify the one that has your memory banks in it so that it looks similar to a functioning face, if you want."

"I am fine with the way I am." The largest sphere, which was the memory storage, was nothing more than a featureless sphere. "Although, you do have the other part of bargain to live up to."

"I know. Come over here." Nick said, activating his lightsaber. "What I'm going to do is hook it up to that last shpere that I added and turn it on. You need to make sure that I don't get electrocuted."

"Of course." The elemental floated over and extended the sphere outwards, revealing a reccesed cylindrical outlet. Nick put his lightsaber in it, and activated it.

"AH! The power!" The frequency of the sparks between the sphere seemed to glow brighter and last longer.

"That should fill your batteries up." Nick said, taking the lightsaber back.

"Here, I want to try something. Strike me with your weapon."

"Okay.." Nick said, thumbing the switch to activate his lightsaber and touching one of the spheres. The lightsaber hilt grew hot, and then the blade dissapeared. "What the?"

"I thought I could do it. I overpowered your lightsaber."

"Really?"

"That's why the heat grew in it."

_You know, this guy could be a real addition once we track down Morpha._ Modman commented to Nick.

_I know..._ "Hey, would you like to join us?"

"Where are you going?"

"Well, we need to... escape? from here."

"Do you mean the building?"

"No. you see, you are a security program in a..." Nick started to explain.

0 0 0

"Yes, Holly, the controls for the turbolift are frozen shut." Sean said, sipping his hot chocolate.

"So we're still stuck?"

"For now."

"But you did manage to set up the long range broadcaster?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Holly said, draping her arms around Sean.

0 0 0

_ Hmm... sounds like the're close._ The agent said to himself, looking up into the hole in the ceiling. There was another hole visible, and through that there was no others, meaning that they had either stopped their progress or found what they were looking for.

_Now remember, we want to take him alive, like Nikolai said._ The navi that the agent was using said.

"I know. Let's get on with it."

0 0 0

"I see. So I am just an artificail intelligence plugged into a greater program?" Electrolor said

"Yes. Although you could be remove without much difficulty..." Nick mused.

"I see. so you believe this hunger is just because of my history in the game?"

"Yes. if you were taken out of the game you could lose it."

"But I'd still only exsist in the net. If I could exist in the reald world..."

"Well, if my intel on Nick is correct, he should be able to give you a temporary body." Anthony interuppted

"Anthony!"

"Well? You could."

"Yeah, I guess so." Nick said, shrugging.

"That's go-" Anthony got cut out by a loud screeching noise.

"Sorry. Comlink." Nick said.

"What's that?" Electrolor said.

"What? you've never had one?"

"I've been up here a long time."

"Well, you see, it's a wireless communicator. You see, I do this," Nick said, pushing down the transmit button and saying, "Hello, this is Nick Amend. Username AKNick, calling anybody answering. and then someone would say-"

"Hello? This Is Holly Hayes. Is anyone out there?"

"Wow, that's a good impression of Holly. Can you do Arnold Shwartzenneger?" Anthony said, from behind Nick.

"Holly? Is that you?" Nick said, gripping the comlink

"Yeah, It's me. Where are you?"

"I'll be back." Anthony said in a poor accent.

"Shut up, I'm on the phone. We're in district X3D4R, on the top floor of the mall area there. Where are you guys?"

"We're in your bunker thingy."

"Have you tried to go outside?"

"Well, Sarge and I managed to piggy back a couple of personal heating devices to make one for Sean to use, but the locks on the door are frozen shut."

"Oh. Did you manage to get the blast covering over the dome?

"Most of it, but it froze and left a hole."

"Do you have any idea how large the hole is?" Nick asked, a plan already forming in his head.

"It's about 200 yards in diameter. Why?"

"Well, I'm going to come and get you guys."

"How?"

"Leave that to me." Nick said, turning the comlink off.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well, first, we're going to get you to a log out point. "Nick said, walking towards the door. Just as he got within two feet of it, it exploded inwards, hitting Nick and sending him tumbling head over heels, landing in a crumpled heap at Anthony's feet.

"Ah, so sorry about the door, It was either that or blow the whole building." The white clad assasin said.

"No... it can't be..." Nick said, lifting his head long enough to glimps the figure before collapsing into unconciousness.

"Hm.. this may be easier than I thought. I've already got him unconcious, so now all I need is to get rid of you two." The figure leveled his blaster rifle at Anthony and Electrolor.

"Hm... This may be a problem. Electrolor, do you think you can absorb any shots?"

"Well, as long as they don't hit my batteries." As he said this, a sniper blast struck a sphere near his shoulder, sending it tumbleing away.

"I see. You try to absorb the most you can, and try not to fall apart, while I get Nick somewhere safe." Anthony said, grabing Nick by the shoulders and dragging him towards the computer bank, where there was a slight overhang.

"Hm... this will certainly be fun." The british clone chuckled as he switched attatchments on his rifle, taking away the scope and adding what seemed to be a round of explosives.

"On my part, yes." Electrolor acted quickly, allowing himself to loose shape, falling to the floor and grabbing pieces of scrap metal in a magnetic field. The mercinary fired a round right into the middle of the growing mass, causing most of it to fly off. Electrolor responded by lashing out, using a magnetic field to cause his arms to lengthen into tentacles and whipping at the clone armored man, who tried to dodge them but was quickly struck, sending a teffrifying amount of electricity through his body. He managed to unclip a grenade from his belt and throw it, causing Electrolor to release him. He then started firing the automatic attachment for his rifle, manageing to score a few hit before Electrolor released a massive electric bolt at him, causing an explosive in his belt misfired, sending him up through the ceiling, leaving almost an identical hole next to the one that had fallen inwards. "well, that was easier than expected."

"Not really. He'll be back." Nick said, standing up, with Anthony supporting him.

"Who was that?" Anthony asked.

"I really don't know. but that insignia..." Nick said, before stumbling on his cut, now seemingly broken, leg, which was twisted in a disturbing way. It was also the one he had cut earlier. "Man, that is one bad penny."

"Do you need time to fix that?" Anthony asked.

"Nah. I'm.. fine!" Nick said, grabbing his leg below the knee and twisting it painfully, almost in a complete 360, evoking a large pop. "Just popped it out of the socket." He explained.

"That... had to be the most painful thing I've ever seen." Electrolor said. "And I've electrocuted people into jelly."

"T.M.I, dude." Anthony said. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nick said, jogging over to the hole into the floor below and jumping into it.

0 0 0

"So, why are we all here?" Courtney asked. She, Josh, and Nikolai were standing in fron of H.B.'s medical bed, where he was watching. He had an I.V. with silver fluid running into his arm, and another connected to his chest near his collar bone.

"Well, I'd like to ask you something." Nikolai started. "First off, I'm sorry if I inturupted any theving, chaos, or pain that you were causing."

"Well, I had to cancel my lunch with the Pope," Josh said, "But he owes me. Helped him pick out the hat."

"I had to put off training the new gal." Courtney said, giving Josh a dissaproving glance.

"Well, I an thinking about having a small force of grunts that I have found over the net start policing the base, aiding with anything, and I was wondering if any of you had any objections."

"Nah, I think it's a great Idea. By the way, any idea on when I can get up?" H.B. said.

"Well, you have to let the armor form for the first time, so that we know there aren't any errors."

"Okay."

0 0 0

"We're on our way, Holly." Nick said on him comm.

"Okay, this is where I logged in." Sorcerer said. Anthony had decided to let Sorcerer controll his body for the time being, because since he was hooked up using an old pulse transmission system, he was feeling fatigued. Nick wonderd why he or any of the other people abducted weren't feeling the same way.

"Good. So, when you get to my apartement, get our PETs, find Evil, if he's around, and avoid Phil."

"Okay. Well, see you later... I hope" Anthony walked onto a clowing circle in front of the large fountain in the mal, and dissapeared.

"Now what?" Electrolor said.

"Well, we have to get to the _Falcon II_."

"Sounds fun."

0 0 0

"Okay, so this is where Nick lives." Sorcerer said. Anthony looked up. He was standing outside the gate to the courtyards to Nick's appartment building. He was wearing jeans, a blue polo, and a trenchcoat, as well as a fedora.

"Wow. that is one tall building."

"Yeah. I guess we should go."

"Alright."

"You're not moving."

"Look, I still don't like dogs!" Anthony said, pointing at a sign depicting a human sllouette being torn apart by several dogs. He took a deep breath, and entered the code Nick had given him into the keypad. The gates opened, and Anthony stepped tenatively inside. He heard no barking.

"See? No dogs." Sorcerer said.

"Yeah, I guess." Anthony said, opening to door to the apartment and jumping in fright as a poodle ran up and starting barking at him.

"Oh, my god. Seriously, I thought we worked through this."

"Yes, we did. Then I forgot." Anthony said, pressed against the elevator.

"Seriously, it's gone."

"So? It could come back." The doors open and he fell inwards. He stood up, and pushed the button that corrosponded with Nick's floor. When he got there, he walked up to Nick's appartment door.

"Um, you have the key, right?" Sorcerer said.

"No..."

"You should ask for help."

"I guess." Anthony walked over to a door about halfway down the hall, and knocked on it. A man around twentyyears old, with red hair, an orange shirt, and black pants answered the door. "Hey, I was wondering if-"

"No." The man slammed the door.

"But I didn't..." Anthony started to turn away as the door opened again.

"Sorry about that. Phil is on the poison that is alcohol right now." A twenty year old man with blond hair, a red shirt, and jeans said.

"Shut up, Joel! You just want to sell your forkenator." Phil shouted from inside the appartment.

"Well, he does have a point." Joel said, pulling a pistol shaped object with a fork sticking out of it.

"Um... No thanks. Do you have Nick's appartment key?"

"What? Why would I have that. I mean, I'm only his NEIGHBOR!" Joel yelled, and slammed the door in Anthony's face.

"Alright..." Anthony said. The door opened a crack again.

"You should try Jim and Pam." Joel said, pointing across the hall.

"Right." Anthony said, not waiting for the door to slam as he walked across and knocked on the other door.

"Yeah?" A twenty five year old man with brown hair, wearing an oxford shirt and kakhi pants, as well as wearing a hat that had "Dunder Mifflin" on it answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Anthony, and I was wondering if you had the key to Nick's appartment..."

"Yeah, I think so. I'm Jim, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Jim went back inside and returned in a few minutes, holding a key. "Pam made me get a new one after we found the other one hanging off the door. What happened, exactly?"

"Well, Nick and some of his friends got kidnapped by Nick's evil twin thingy, and now they're stick in an online game, and I have to get them out."

"Seriously, what happened."

"I"m telling the truth."

"I think he is, Jim," Pam said, walking past. "But I thought that he had gotten rid of him..."

"Yeah, I think he did too."

"And I guess that would explain the crime sprees."

"What?"

"This gang has apparently been going crazy around The Green School. shops in the area have been robbed, burned, and vandalized, all with the same labeling. .NET, I think it was."

"Wow. I should hurry." Anthony took the keys, and walked over to the door to Nick's appartement. He opened the door and looked around, before finding the PETs on a table near a computer. All of the screens had what seemed to be a stat display on them, with little plus signs. He saw that each had a section towards the top labeled 'additional stat points'.

"It seems that we have found our friends stats." Sorcerer mused.

"Yeah. I guess we should level them up, and give them the ponts."

0 0 0

"So, we're nearing the ship's docking area." Nick said to Electrolor.

"Good. Durning that charging that you let me have, I seemed to have aquired a large amount of knowledge."

"Yeah, I added slicing programs into your batteries. It will take awhile, but you can now hack into computers and find information."

"Yes... This 'hyperrdrive'. Is it possible for me to gain charge from it?"

"Well, I guess we could try. If it worked, I could put more power into it and not have to worry about overflow."

"Go- Did you feel that?"

"Yeah." Midway through Electrolor's sentence, it seemed as if the entire world had sudddenly flickered. Nick also sensed a large amount of power near by. "I wonder what it is..."

"Well, I bet that if we get where we're going we'll find out." Nick took a small timed charge out of his I.P. (interdimentional pocket) and put it on the door. "You may want to step away."

"Why?" the resulting blast flung Electrolor halfway down the hallway. Nick stepped through, and as the smoke cleared, he saw a humanoid figure.

"Bass." He said.

"You are Nick, Modman's operator." Bass said. It was not a question, or a statement of suprrise. it was merely fact.

"Yes. Why are you here, in the game. Also, how are you here, in the game?"

" It took a large amount of power, as well as the help of... a friend."

"You have friends now?"

"Just one. His name is Lance."

"The teal guy? He's cool. Bit wierd, but cool."

"I agree. Look, I've come here to warn you that Gregor's been taken."

"I guessed that's what he'd do." Nick muttered to himself. "He always thought he could make it better."

"Who?"

"One of my triplets."

"You ave siblings?"

"Not in the traditional way. Wily, the man who... employed you to help free Alpha, survived being swallowed

"I know. I aided him in his escape. I now know my error."

"Well, he started thinking about how physical harm to a person sitting in a Pulse transmision system would harm them on the net, and vice versa, and started experimenting, to try to completely seperate a person from their body onto the net."

"I see."

"I was one of the first guinea pigs. He copied me onto the net succesfully, but in the final stages, something went wrong. Or right."

"You were copied onto the net, along with the other copy. But where is the third?"

"Well. what happened was that the normal me was stuck onn the net, because the pulse transmision system I was hooked up to over loaded, which also caused the copy of me to split into two. one side good, the other side evil."

"That must be why I felt the splitting in the line..."

"The splitting? What's that?"

"Nothing that humans can be told." Bass said, with a look that screamed tomes of synonyms for _Don't ask questions, or I will hurt you_. "so now that evil one wants to kill you, and your brother."

"Not exactly. He wants to kill my brother, who is now Modman, and take my body. Unfortunatly, he has to get me to consent to that. meaning he had to lock me in this game, as well as my friends so they couldn't rescue me, untill he figured out a way to do it without my consent."

"I see. So why kidnap Gregor?"

"Once he has my body, though, He will want to try to conquer the world. Well, now that you warned me, I guess you can leave the game."

"Not exactly. I have vowed to help you. Tell me how."

"Well, and I know that this is not a good idea, I could help you get into the real world."

"Though a Dimensional area? Already tried."

"No. I have a... friend... who can take you with him out of the net."

"Really?"

"Yes. But do not absorb him."

"Okay"

"Go to this IP adress, and you should be able to find someone called Evil."

"Affirmative." Bass hovered backwards two feet and dissapeared.

0 0 0

"So, when do you think that we should level them up?" Anthony said, sitting at the table staring at the four PETs.

"When we are ready to have them leave. Nick said to give him a symbol, and I guess this one is as good as ever."

"Yeah. I'm glad that we were able to talk the techs on the net into slowing down gametime."

"Yeah."

"Sorcerer, what are you doing to the screen?" what seemed to be a dark whirlpool was forming, starting at the edges of the screen and moving inwards.

"Nothing, why?" He responded

"Jack out, now!" Anthony said, backing away from the computer. once the entire screen had filled with darkness, it suddenly dissapeared. Then it reappeared, _in front_ of the screen, this time forming from a single point and growing larger untill it took a form. It seemed to be made completely out of nothing but darkness solidified, with no apparent legs, and two arms, as well as a head with two eyes which shone white with a menacing glare.

"Who are you? I was trying to find Nick. I'm Evil."

"Good! I need you. Nick's captured. His twin has him." Anthony said hurredly.

"Okay... Anyboo, what can I do you for. Or do for you." Evil said.

"Nick said that you could help me break him out."

"Break him out of what. Do I need to call the Goon Platoon? If so, give me a few. Wheels still hasn't gotten his new wheelchair."

"No, what happened was..." Anthony quickly filled him in.

"So we need to break in, and break out." Evil said.

"Yes. I believe I can help." Bass said, appearing out of a portal onto Nick's computer screen. "I just need to be brought out there."

"Ah, so Nick finally realized I can materialize objects?"

"Yes."

"Okay. just grab my hand." Evil said, sticking his hand _into_ the computer screen, where Bass grabbed on. Evil then took his hand out, with a six inch tall Bass clinging to it.

"What the hell? Why am I so small? Ah! My voice!" Bass said, clamping his hand over his mouth to cover up his high, squeeky voice.

"I had to edit size thingys and stuff to get you out. You should recover soon. I think."

"Oh." Even as Evil was explaining this Bass was growing larger, until finally he stood, about seven feet tall, in all his glory. His aura flickered into existance, starting to burn the ceiling.

"Um, you may want to deactivate that aura. It's destroying the ceiling." Anthony said.

"Hmph. Oh well. Now, How am I supposed to get around without officials trying to destroy me."

"You know, I never thought of that." Sorcerer said.  
"Well, fortunatly, I have this." Anthony said, taking out a disk. "It's a disguise program. It'll disguise most of the outrageous things about your person" He said, eyeing Bass's helmet.

"Okay. Give it to me." Bass grabbed the disk, and it seemed to dissolve in his hand. Instantly he shrunk down to only six feet tall, the helmet dissapeared, replaced with black hair with streaks of orange. His cloak remained, as well as his other clothing.

'Hm. I think that'll do. I'm fine with the officials, anyway. Scilab certified." Evil said, with excessive pride.

"That's good. I guess that we're good to go. I just need a ride to that abandoned warehouse."

"Or I can just do this." Evil said, grabbing Anthony's hand, as well as Bass' cloak tail. The last think Anthony felt was a sensation that his intestines and stomach were replaced with writhing worms.

0 0 0

"So, now that I'm sure that the _Falcon II_ is completely frozen, I need your help." Nick had spent the better part of an hour climbing over the ship, prodding and prying various areas trying to get through the frost.

"Finally. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, if you put an electric current through the outer hull of the _Falcon_, you should turn it into a huge electromagnet, as well as causing it to heat up."

"Oh, well, here goes nothing." Electrolor put two of his batteries on the _Falcon_, and sent an electrical current into one. When the other one started to spark, he put another battery near it and a current started to flow out of it. After a few minutes, the ice started to melt off the ship.

"I think that's enough" Nick said. Electrolor disconnected his batteries.

"Was that good?"

"Yeah. I don't think my baby took any damage." Nick said, patting the hull and recieving a mild shock.

'Sorry. There may be some residual charge." Electrolor said to Nick, who was nursing his electrified hand.

"You think?" He put his thumb on the keypar that had dropped down, and stepped back as the gangway opened. "Now lets go get my friends."

0 0 0

"So, I'm throughly bored." Sean said, beating Sarge yet again in a hand of Sabbac.

"I hope Nick gets here soon" Holly said. Sean raised an eyebrow.

_She's been almost glued to that periscope since she talked to Nick_ he thought

_She's just worried about her friend. He was really the one who kept her in school, after all._ Axl replied

_What?_

_She was going to drop out since her foster parents couldn't pay tuition. The next day, they found an envelope in their mailbox containing enough for the tuition for the rest of high school, as well as for the most expensive college in the nation_.

_Oh. I didn't know Nick would do that._

_Well, I admit, I shouldn't know it either, I was just talking to Tex, and we both figured that, since Holly has no clue who did it, and since Nick really, really likes her, we both guessed that it would be him that would do something like that. We havent told Holly, though._

"Oh, good" Sean said aloud, not realizing it untill Sarge spoke up.

"You just lost. Why would that be a good thing?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Man! Nick is taking forever!" Holly said, stomping her foot. "I wanna meet more Star Wars people!"

_You know, you shouldn't be so mad at Nick. I'm not, and he... well, let me just say, it wasn't very nice at all._

_Really? How long have you known Nick?"_

_'Bout two or three years, maybe a little bit more. We've had some fun times. Like this one time, wait a sec... Um, Holly, you may want to let Sean know he's been 'tagged'_

_What?_

_Here, I'l do it. _"Hey, Sean!" Sean knew it was Tex because there was a slight tone of care-free cockiness added to it.

"Yes?"

"You've been tagged"

"That doesn't sound good. Unless it's sexual. Is it sexual?"

"No, it means that someone has put a price on your head. Now, I could protect you, but it'll cost you."

"What? I don't have any money."

"How about you owe me a favor."

"Like what?"

"Well, anything I want at the time. Some job needs to get done, anything."

"..."

"Well?"

"What about gay stuff?"

"I doubt th-"

"No gay stuff."

"Fine."

"Great. Hey! I think Nick's here." Sean said, noticing a blip on a radar screen that he had hooked up to the holoprojector.

"Lemme see!" Holly said, rushing over to the periscope and looking thorugh it. "Yup! It's him!"

0 0 0

"Okay. Now that you have the lasers set right" Nick said, adding "I hope" under his breath "You need to fire them and hold down the trigger so that you can expand the hole."

"Got it." An explosion rocked the ship. "I'm guessing now would be a bad time to ask where the trigger was exactly?"

"Yup." Nick angled the ship so that he could now see the damage done. The missle that Electrolor had fired had turned the hole into a 8 shape, but without the connection through the middle. "I think I can make do with this." Saying that, he turned the sublight engines back on, and did a backflip into the hole, only managing to pull up and land effectively just in time.

"Great landing." Electrolor's voice crackled over the comm.

"Just up." Nick said, peeling himself off the ceiling.

"Nick! You're here!" Holly yelled over the comm.

"Yup. Now, I have an extra heatsuit, so I can let you come over one at a time."

"Okay."

0 0 0

"Never do that again." Anthony said, crouched over the remains of his lunch, trying not to vomit.

"Well, sorry! You needed to get here fast, and here we are." Evil said. True to his word, they were in a clump of trees outside Nikolai's hideout.

"Well, there are a few guards around the building," Bass said, jogging up. He was about three feet away when he tripped, falling facefirst into a pile of dirt.

"I'm hoping that that didn't happen near them." Anthony said,

"I hate walking. But they did not see me. I was very stealthy."

"Uh huh. So, is my part done?" Evil said, "I need to work on my new hat laser."

"Yeah, go ahead and take off." Anthony said, checking the pistol clipped to his belt.

"How is it that you can get a firearm?" Bass said. He was well aquainted with human laws, having spent time in the JudgeTree computer system to draw power from it.

"Nick built it. It fires darts." Anthony said, taking two magazines out of his trenchcoat pockets. "The pink ones hold a mild sedative, which will knock a person out for a few hours, and the red ones explode."

"Why the red ones?"

"Because Nick suspected that his twin would employ navis to guard his base, and these will, if they hit near the chest or head, destroy a copybot."

"Hm.. That's good. Now, hurry up. I want to keep a survailance on the back entry."

0 0 0

"Oh, my god. It is so good to be in a ship again." Sean said, walking up the gangplank.

"Nick! You're alive!" Holly said, throwing herself around Nick's neck.

"Y-y-yeah. Great to see you t-to" Nick stuttered.

_You have got to get that under controll_ Modman teased him.

"So now where are we going?"

"Well, I was able to track where the only ship that left the planet after the freezing went," Nick said.

"And where is that?"

"Right here." Nick said, pointing to a holographic map.

"But that's right in the middle of PvP system!" Holly said.

"I know. I think that there must be a portal to the new Sith homeworld" Nick said.

"Oh. Soo... why put it there?"

"Because no-one would suspect it to be there." Nick said, "Now, We need to hurry if we are going to exit the game."

0 0 0

"Hey." A dark red navi said to an orange navi. They were standing in front of a closed door, which they were guarding.

"Yeah?" The orange one replied.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Yeah. Are we here for some reason, put here by a god who knows the future, or are we just the product of some cosmic coincedince? I don't now, man. It keeps me up at night"  
"Um, I was just asking if you knew why we were guarding this door. I mean, it's in the middle of the swamp, on a very small volcano, and it a back door, anyways"

"Oh."

"Besides, what was all that about God?"

"Nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

0 0 0

"What are they doing?" Anthony asked Bass. Bass had superior eyesight, and was watching the two guards assigned to guard the back door.

"They're just standing there, talking. Just like you asked five minutes ago, and just like when you ask five minuted from now. Now stop bugging me, and let me be!" Bass snapped.

"Oh... What are they talking about?"

"You know, I really hate you. I mean, I really, really hate you."

"Now what are they doing?"

"Argh!"

"So how are we going to get past them?"

"Well, I'm going to deactivate the disguise program, and sneak up and kill them silently."

"Hm... first, let me get Evil again." Anthony said, getting out his cell phone. "... Hello? Yes, I was wondering if Evil is there... Yes, it isn't related to world domination or the destruction of webseries... No, this is not a prank call... Hey, Evil, I need you to come back and help Bass and I... Okay, see you in a few."

"Um, Anthony..." Bass started.

"What's up, guys" Evil said, popping into existance a few feet away.

"Nothing really. I just want you in case I need to get Bass back into a computer."

"Anthony..."

"What Bass?"

"Well, there are now about two dozen different guys out there." Bass said, pointing. About six had joined the two in front, with the rest in various balconies around the back of the base. All of them were either red or blue, armed with various machine guns.

"Aw, not those guys." Anthony said.

"Hey, blues! We're going to guard this balcony better than you guys!" someone shouted.

"Oh yeah, well your part doesn't even have a ceiling! What are you going to do, guard it from birds?"

"Oh yeah? You suck"

"No you suck"

"You suck"

"We suck... wait. You suck."

"You suck."

"Hm... I think I can take a few of those people out." Bass said, deactivating the disguise program. He then hovere a few feet above the ground, and then dissapeared.

0 0 0

"So, did you see the game last night?" A red said to a blue, who were both looking over a balcony.

"Yeah. Go blue."

"Screw that. Blue sucks." Neither noticed Bass sneaking up behind another blue, and hitting him in the back of the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS MY HEAD! WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME THERE!" The attacked blue said, collapsing to the ground, while Bass continued to beat him. "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

"so... what do you think about the new employer?" the blue asked the red.

"I like him. Then again, he does favor us reds."

"Bullshit! He gave me extra ammo rations."

"Yeah, that way you have a greater chance of actually hitting something."

0 0 0

"Oh my god." Anthony said, listening to the echoing screams of the guy Bass was trying to kill, "They can't hear that?"

"Hey, I think I heard something" echoed a voice.

"They're like, two hundred yards away! How can they hear that!?" as Anthony said that, a rifle shot kicked up some dirt nearby.

"Oh, great." he looked at Evil, and motioned for them to move a distance away.

0 0 0

"-OWWW... oh, wait... huurk-blagh..." the blue said, finally dieing.

"Well, that was interesting." Bass muttered to himself as he stepped forward, his foot crunching a twig.

"Huh?" just about every grunt said, turning to look at him.

"Oh, now you notice me." Bass said, activating both of his busters, and starting to methodically destroying them.

0 0 0

"You know, I really kind of expected this to happen." Anthony said to Evil as an explosion on one of the balconies blew a grunt right in front of them, leaving a shattered copybot.

"Well, it could've been worse."

"Yeah. Nick has got to have it better, though."

0 0 0

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap" Nick said, putting the _Falcon_ into a third barrel roll, just barely dodgeing another missle.

"I thought you had foolproof cloaking systems!" Sean yelled, clinging to the armrests of the copilot's seat. They had made it about halfway to the planet in the PvP system when a stray shot clipped the _Falcon_, causing the cloaking system to short out, as well as the friend-or-foe broadcaster, causeing both sides to attack them. Electrolor had grudgeingly deactivated most of his batteries, and was not stored in one of the smuggler's compartments to prevent damage to him. Holly and Sarge were operating the two quad-lasers, leaving Sean and Nick to operate the rest of the weapons system and pilot, respectively.

"I did, but they weren't Murphy-proof." Nick said, tapping a small plate on the control system that read _What can go wrong, will go wrong; What can't go wrong will go wrong._

"Oh. Well, how far untill we get to the planet." Sean said as he fired three conccussion missiles into a half destroyed hull of a star destroyer, clearing a way for Nick to fly through. Nick deftly put the ship into a roll upon exiting the derelict, causing two missles locked on to crash into it, splitting it into two, which two TIE fighters ran into.

"Nick, Sarge managed to piece together the stealth systems again. Now we should be able to sneak onto the planet." Holly said over the comm.

"Okay." Nick keyed a switch on the control console. Immediatly, the comm channels were filled with agruments over who killed the guy first. "I guess that worked."

"You bet it did." Sean said, still clinging to the armrests.

"You can let go now."

"I can't. My hands cramped like this" Sean said. Nick leaned over and pulled one hand off, and then the other.

"Now, let's go find Dracon." Nick said, kicking in the sublights on 100 and piloting it towards the PvP planet.

0 0 0

"So, are we near where Nick is?" Sorcerer asked Anthony. Anthony had managed to sneak into the base while Bass killed the rest of the guards. He was dashing from room to room, and had only destroyed two guards that had happened to run past him. He stopped in front of a door.

"Downstairs. Please be stairs." he said, opening the door. insead of stairs, it was just a hollow shaft. He could see light coming from the cracks in other doors. "Wow. How deep does the base go?"

"Around thirty floors, more or less. Most of them are empty, and are used merely to confuse any intruders." Sorcerer said. Apparently the base had been used before as a hideout, and there were various blueprints and articles on it.

"Any idea which level Nick will be on?"

"Somewhere near the middle. This is the first of the three above ground leves, so... I'd say start around floor ten.'

"Okay. EVIL!" Anthony shouted down the hall. Evil poked his head out one of the doors.

"What? I was sleeping." He said irritably.

"I need your help. You need to lower me down to the tenth floor."

"Okay." Evil walked over to Anthony, and shifted his shape into a disk, large enough for Anthony to stand on. Once doing this, he went through the door, hovering inside the shaft. "Well, get on!"

"Here goes everything." Anthony said, stepping on. As soon as his did that, Evil caused a small membrane of whatever he was made out of form over Anthony's feet, and rapidly dropped.

"Thank you for flying air Evil. Please keep your hands at your sides, and refrain from screaming." He said gleefully.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Anthony said, waiting for his stomach to remove itself from the roof of his mouth.

"Hurry up! Nick's going to be ready!" Sorcerer prompted.

"So, which room..." Anthony was standing in a very white, very bright hallway with about twenty doors on each side. He walked up to the first one and opened it, and looked into an empty room.

"Nope" Said Evil, doing the same thing on the opposite side of the halway. "Here, let me simplify things." he then proceded to sink to the floor, becoming flush with it. Then, he extended tendrils of darkness under each of the doors. "Okay, there are things in that room, that room, and those two rooms." He said, taking his normal shape and pointing.

"Great." Anthony opened one of the doors.

"What the hell?" Sorcerer said. there were eight cilenders, each about the size of a water heater, pumping out what seemed to be a greyish powder.

"I do believe that those are Nick's 'nanoassemblers'" Anthony said, walking up to one, and touching the dust. It was warm. "I wonder..." He fished around in his pocked and produced a small magnet. Holding it over the dust, some of the particles were attracted to it. "Yup, those are nanobots." Putting the magnet away, he pulled out the dart gun and returned to the door. Then, after putting his shirt collar up to cover his mouth and nose, fired four darts at the first cylinder, which then exploded, leving a scrap of metal and a cloudd of 'dust'. Anthony then shot each of the other cylinders, untill they were all destroyed.

"Anthony, you have three left." Sorcerer reminded him as Anthony reloaded and moved to the next room, only to repeat it, untill moving on to the next one. Opening the door, there was a lone guard watching a control panel. Anthony fired two darts into the back of its head. It exploded. He then fired the darts into seven of the cylinders, before firing one into the last cylinder, and pressing the trigger only to cause a sharp hiss of air.

"Crap" He muttered to himself, fumbling around his trenchcoat for more ammo, coming up empty. "Oh well." He reached into another pocket and withdrew what looked to be a mix between brass knuckles and a knife.

"What's that?" Evil said, looking over his shoulder.

"That would be a world war one trench spike." Bass said, appearing behind them. "A few alarms went off, but we're fine so far. Evil, can you put me back into the net? This place bores me."

"Sure. I better take off too. I don't want to be implicated with any sort of breking and entering that I didn't think of." Evil said, grabbing Bass before teleporting into the control system, which led out to the net after a few links."

"Well, here goes nothing." Anthony said, putting the trench spike on his hand and stabbing the maching towards the top, and then pulling it down, tearing through the machinery, untill he his what seemed to be a tank of oil, which spilled over his arm and dried quickly, turning his hand black.

"Well, that was interesting." He said, halking out ot the door, opening it and peeking outside. there was nobody there, yet.. He walked over to the last door, and opened it. "Holy shit." He said, staring.

0 0 0

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Holly asked, standing in front of at giant metal ring.

"That's a stargate, isn't it?" Sean said to Nick.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that my twin has also created some custom content." Nick said, over by a control panel. He hit a few keys, and instantly the ring was filled with blue light. " it's been set to the last setting, which should allow us to get to Dracon, specifically into Morpha's base. I'll go in first. If I activate my saber, come on through." He pulled out his lightsaber and "space age shotgun" and stepped through the gate, untill it was only his left arm, which was holding the saber. He activated it. Sean looked at Sarge and Holly.

"All together?" He asked, offering a hand. Holly took it, and grabbed Sarge's hand.

"Yeah." They stepped through, and Sean immediatly regretted eating lunch, because stepping through a stargate was liek riding a roaller coaster at mach five.

"Why didn't you warn us!" Sean shouted into his half digested lunch. Holly was on the ground dry heaving, while Sarge didn't seemed to be affected at all.

"Well, if I warned you it would've been worse."

"Worse?" Sean said disvbelieveingly

"Yeah. It wouldn't have been funny for me." Nick said, grinning.

"Well Sarrge-"

"I think I'm going to stop standing now." Sarge said, passing out.

"Never mind." Sean sighed, finally able to stand up again without being sick. Nick walked over to Sarge and cracked some smelling salts under his nose.

"Smells like momma's pancakes.." Sarge murmered before fully waking up.

"So, I'm getting a reading that our login point is close to here." Nick said, walking over to the door. As he neared it, a bright white light shone up from under him, obscuring him from view.

"NICK!" Holly yelled, running forward, only to be engulfed in a similar light. Sean and Sarge were also engulfed

"It's okay.. I think that Anthony is leveling our characters up!" Nick said, as the light faded away. He looked vaugely stronger.

"Wow... I can feel so much more.." Holly said.

"Um, Holly, you're floating." Sean said. She was, in fact, floating several inches off the floor.

"Sorry" she said, focusing on the force to stop levitating. "Nick's gotten bettter all around, I've got better force sense, Sarge is stronger, what did you get?"

"Sean is a Chiss, so I'm guessing that right now you are feeling vastly intelligent?" Nick asked him.

"Yes, I do feel generally more intelligent. I also seem to be able to do arithmatic in my head with rediculously large numbers."

"Really? What's 2,544 times 3,453?" Sarge asked, looking at his now massive arm muscles.

"7,435,324." Sean said confidently.

"Is that true?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Sean replied.

"Well, I guess we better go." Nick drew his lightsaber and walked over to the doorr keypad. He typed in a few commands, and opened the door. When they walked through, they found that they were in a large room, about the size of a football field, that seemed to be a throne room, with the throne at their end. As Nick walked into the room, several grey aliens seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They were very short, and were holding weapons.

"Noghri, please do not feel threatened by us. I bear the blessing of Lady Vader. We come here not to conquer, merely to have a word with your master." Nick said, using a very small amount of the force to make his voice seem more powerful.

"You bear the blessing of Lady Vader? We do not believe you. You are a Jedi, as well as your friend" One of the Noghri said, stepping foreward. "Although you do have one of Grand Master Thrawn's blood. What is you true buisness."

"I am here, not on the orders of the Jedi council, to destroy your master, and emancipate you." Nick said, choosing his words carefully.

"Why would you do that?"

_Modman, when I say so, cancel Full Synchro._ "He has cursed me in the ways of the force, so that I am two people, fused into one." Nick said. He then glowed with a green light, as he appeared as his human self, with Modman controlling his character.

"So you must kill him to be able to free yourself?" One of the Noghri asked. Sean had a hard time telling them apart, since they all looked very similar.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" Nick asked

"He has gone to the Great Reality." One of the Noghri said, pointing to the throne.

"Of course... the throne is a logout point." Nick muttered to himself. "Guys, we have to follow him. All you have to do is sit on the throne." One by one, the others walked over to the throne, sat down on it, and vanished. Nick then turned to the Noghri, activating hit interdeimentional pocket and pulling out three knifes, all made from a translucent green stone. "These knifes are made from force crystal. If your master returns, these will cause his power to dissapate, if he is touching one."

"We thank you. What is your name?"

"Nick Amend."

"We thank you, Ilustrious Amend, and will be in your service forever more. Now go, for there are people coming." The lead Noghri said, stepping forwars and taking the knives, kneeling.

"I will do my best to free your bretherin from the bonds of the Sith." Nick said, stepping up to the throne. _Look out, twin, here I come._

0 0 0

0 0 0

Well, sorry for the delay, once again. I kinda went "crazy" for a while, according to my parents. so I spent some time in an institute, untill I finally got released. Now I'm back writing, and i'd like to say, i wasn't crazy from the start. Please Read and Review!


End file.
